


The New Law

by springintveld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, don't take this to seriously, other pairing as well but since they're minor I won't list them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 47,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springintveld/pseuds/springintveld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the many losses during the great battle the ministry issues a new law in hopes of repopulating the magical community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hermione's first coming out

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another marriage law fic? Yes! Feel free to ignore it if you’ve read enough of those :-)
> 
> The story starts after the battle of Hogwarts and ignores the epilogue. Oh and Fred doesn’t die. 
> 
> I would recommend not reading this story if you don’t like F/F pairings. Though I don’t understand what’s not to like ;-)
> 
> Be advised: English is not my first language and I don’t have a beta :(.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter universe other than the books I bought and read until they fell apart.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Chapter 1 Hermione's first coming out**

 

Hermione is cold when she wakes up. She opens her eyes and when she doesn’t see the familiar canvas of the tent she’s lived in for the last eight months she jumps up with her wand at hand ready to attack. It isn’t until she is fully standing that she recognizes her surroundings and remembers what happened. Slowly she sits down and tries in vain to hold her tears at bay. When the first tears fall she feels somebody pull her down until she is lying in their arms. For a long time she cries in the arms of the mystery person, though their scent is familiar. Eventually she falls back into a deep sleep.

The next time Hermione wakes up the sun is rising. This time she immediately remembers she’s at Hogwarts. In the Great Hall to be precise, or what is left of it.

After the death of Voldemort most of the remaining death eaters were captured. By the time all the death and wounded were tended to everyone was exhausted and Minerva Mcgonagall conjured up sleeping bags so everybody could get some sleep before picking up the pieces the next day. Which is today.

Hermione suddenly remembers she was comforted by somebody last night, somebody who’s arm is still lying on her waist. Slowly she turns around careful not to wake the person behind her. When she’s turned she’s surprised to see her old transfiguration Professor lying awake next to her.

“Good Morning Miss Granger. Did you sleep well after you calmed down?”

“Good Morning Professor. I did. Thank you for calming me.”

“Think nothing of it. Even the strongest people need a shoulder to cry on every now and then. Do know that my shoulder is always there for you.”

“I’ll remember that. I really appreciate it Professor.”

“You’re welcome. Now I believe it’s time for me to get up and see if the elves will be able to serve breakfast today. Do try to sleep some more miss Granger, you’ve deserved the rest.” With those words Professor Mcgonagall gets ups and walks out of the Great Hall.

 

It is several hours later when Ron carefully wakes Hermione. He hands her a tray with some scones, a bowl of porridge and a cup of tea.

“Good morning Hermione. You should eat something.”

Hermione takes the tray. “Thanks Ron.” Hermione looks around and finds the Great Hall empty except for her and Ron.

“Where is everybody?” She asks.

“Mcgonagall asked everybody to eat at the kitchen. Apparently there is too much damage to the Great Hall and it’s not possible for the elves to send the food here. I wanted to wake you earlier but she told me to let you sleep for at least another hour.”

“Thank you. What is planned for after breakfast?”

“The dead will be brought to their families by the Order and the Professors will start the repairs of Hogwarts.”

“What are your plans?”

“I was hoping to go to the Burrow for a shower and change of clothing before taking you out to dinner.” Ron answers looking a little nervous

“Dinner?” Hermione inquires apprehensive.

“Yes dinner.”

“Just the two of us?” Hermione has a feeling she already knows the answer and dreads breaking her friends heart.

“Well isn’t that usually the point of a date?”

“It is, however I have to decline.”

“When would be better suited?” Ron asks determination shining in his eyes.

“I… Ron…”

“It’s okay Hermione. Take your time and let me know when you have decided.” Ron tries to placate Hermione, interpreting her stutters incorrectly. “I’m going to find my father to see if I can help the Order. Send me an owl when you have decided upon a date.” Ron continues before he kisses Hermione on her cheek and leaves the Great Hall. Leaving Hermione staring at the doors.

It is an hour later when Hermione is snapped out of thought by a person putting a hand on her shoulder. Hermione immediately grabs her wand but before she can draw it she remembers she is save and looks up to see who’s hand is touching her. To her surprise it is Professor Mcgonagall.

“Mind if I sit down?” She asks.

“Not at all Professor.” After having Hermione’s consent Professor Mcgonagall sits down next to her.

“You’ve been sitting here for a while dear. What’s the matter?”

“It’s nothing really. At least not in the grand scheme of things.”

“I doubt it is nothing. I was waving my hand in front of you for several minutes without you noticing. So tell me what is bothering you Miss Granger.”

“Please call me Hermione Professor. I haven’t been your student for almost a year.”

“Alright Hermione, but only if you call me Minerva.”

“Okay Pr… Minerva. It might take some getting used to though.”

“That’s alright dear. Now tell me what is bothering you.”

Hermione looks around. She trusts her Profes… Minerva, and wants to confide in her. However the Great Hall might not be the best place for this conversation. Minerva picks up on Hermione’s unease.

“Would you rather have this conversation somewhere a little more private?”

“Yes.” Hermione answers truthfully.

“Let’s go to my office.” Minerva rises and leads Hermione to the Headmistresses office. The gargoyle is back in place and doesn’t look anywhere near as broken as he did the night before. Obviously Minerva has already started the repairs of Hogwarts. The office however is not yet repaired. After arriving Minerva conjures up two comfortable chairs.

“Have a seat Hermione, would you like some tea?”

“Yes, please.” Hermione answers and sits down. Minerva walks through a door and comes back with two cups of tea a few minutes later. After handing one to Hermione she sits down on the other chair.

“Now, what has been bothering you?”

“Ron asked me out on a date.” Hermione blurts out. Minerva looks surprised, she obviously wasn’t expecting this to be the problem.

“I’m not sure how this is a problem, since you and Ronald have been dating on and off for several years.”

Now it is Hermione’s turn to look surprised.“We haven’t. We’ve always just been friends.”

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have presumed. Now since the fact that Ronald asked you on a date is bothering you, I believe you don’t want to go on a date with him. Am I correct?”

“Yes.” Hermione sighs.

“I would like to help you Hermione, but I need a little more than that.” Minerva carefully prods.

“I’ve known for a while that Ron has a crush on me, but his feelings are one sided. I’ve done my best to not give him false hope and I think I succeeded rather well until yesterday. He kissed me and I sort of kissed him back and now he wants to go on a date with me. What do I do?”

“Call me old, but I don’t understand how you can sort of kiss someone back. Either you kissed him back or you didn’t.” Minerva looks at Hermione expecting an answer.

“I kept still so I guess technically I didn’t kiss him back, but then again I also didn’t push him away. Hence the sort of.”

Minerva looks at Hermione intently for a few moments. Obviously thinking about how to continue.

“What was the reason you didn’t push him back or respond?”

“He surprised me.”

“And you are absolutely sure you don’t want to go on a date with Ronald? If not now then maybe somewhere in the future?”

“There is no way I’ll ever date Ron.” Hermione says with conviction.

“Well if you are sure about this then I suggest honesty. Tell him he surprised you with the kiss and that you didn’t mean for your reaction to give him false hope.”

“Yeah, that’s probably for the best.” Hermione says without much conviction. Minerva picks up on this and decides to push a little further.

“You don’t seem to be convinced. Why is that?”

“I’m just a little scared about Ron pushing for a reason why I don’t like him.” Hermione answers quietly.

“What aren’t you telling me Hermione?”

Minerva sits back in her chair and lets the silence engulf them. She’ll wait until Hermione is ready, no matter how long it takes.

With a sigh Hermione eventually starts talking again. “I’m scared to tell you, because I don’t know how you will react and because I’m afraid you will tell other people.”

“I won’t betray your confidence.” Minerva tells Hermione sincerely.

“Alright…” Hermione takes a deep breathe and breaths out. “I’m gay.” Hermione looks at her hands in her lap and waits for Minerva’s reaction.

“Good for you dear. Now, as for talking to young Mr. Weasley I would recommend sooner rather than later. I do believe in honesty between friends.”

Hermione looks at Minerva with her mouth hanging open. “That’s all you’ve got to say when I tell you I’m gay?”

“I honestly fail to see why people make all this fuss when a person confesses to love their own gender. Love is love whatever the gender involved. So yes Hermione, _good for you_ is all I’ve got to say.”

They spend a few more minutes in a comfortable silence before Hermione gets up.

“I’m going to go and see Ron to tell him I don’t want to date him. Thanking you for the talk. It was good.”

“Anytime Hermione. There is something else I’d like to talk to you about before you go. This morning at breakfast Harry told Molly and Arthur that you obliviated you parents memories and sent them out of the country. Is this true?”

“Yes, it is. I sent them to Australia, hoping they would be safe. I plan to go and find them when I am little more rested.”

“If you need company or help let me know.”

“I’m sure you have more than enough on your plate with the state of Hogwarts.”

“As true as that might be, I’m only human and a little time away from Hogwarts before the start of next term might be good. It’s up to you, just don’t be afraid to ask.”

“I’ll think about it and I’ll let you know if I’d like you to come with.” Hermione answers and walks to the door.

“One more thing.” Minerva calls after her. “If you find yourself in need of a place to stay for the time being, I’m sure we can find you a bed here at Hogwarts.”

“I might take you up on that offer. I’m not sure if I will be welcome to stay at the burrow after I’ve talked to Ron. Have a nice day Minerva.”

“You to Hermione.”


	2. Letting down Ron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this story a few weeks ago on ff.net but forgot to post it here as well.
> 
> It means you're getting multi-chapters today.

**Chapter 2 Letting down Ron**

 

Hermione takes a few calming breaths before walking up to the burrow. She knocks on the door and walks into the kitchen spotting Mr. and Mrs. Weasley along with their 4 youngest children at the kitchen table finishing lunch. Molly is the first to spot her. “Hermione dear, come in, what brings you here?. Would you like some lunch? I believe Rons has managed to leave a few bites.”

“Thank you for the offer Mrs. Weasley, but I’ve had a late breakfast and am still quite full. I was actually hoping to speak to Ron for a moment when you’ve finished lunch.” Ron looks up at Hermione when he hears his name. Hope is clearly written on his face. He quickly swallows the food in his mouth and stands. “I’m finished. Let’s go to my room.” Ron marches off to his room leaving Hermione to hurry after him.

In his room Ron sits on his bed and motions for Hermione to sit next to him.

“So you’ve chosen a date?” Ron opens while moving a little closer to Hermione. Hermione moves away before answering. “I haven’t chosen a date Ron. I came to tell you I won’t go on a date with you.”

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t like you like that. My feelings for you are nothing more than friendship.”

Ron looks heartbroken, and whispers, “If you don’t have feelings for me than why did you let me kiss you?”

“You surprised me and by the time I was able to react the kiss was already over. I’m sorry I gave you false hope. I didn’t mean to.”

“I know you would never deliberately do anything to hurt me. It is part of the reason I like you so much.” Ron sighs.

The two of them sit in a loaded silence for a few minutes before Hermione speaks up.

“Do you think we can stay friends Ron?”

“We can. It might take me a little while to get there though. I first need to let go of you. Well not you really, more the idea of you and me as more than friends.”

“I understand. I’ll keep my distance for a little while okay?”

“Thank you.” Ron sincerely tells her. “Have you thought of a place to stay for now? I’m sure my parents wouldn’t mind if you stay at the Burrow.”

“I know they won’t mind, but staying here is not going to help us keep our distance. Minerva offered to let me stay at Hogwarts. I’m going to take her up on her offer until I have recuperated enough to go to Australia and search for my parents.”

“I’m going to miss you, but as usual you’re right. Good luck with the search and maybe when you’re back we can have dinner with Harry and catch up?”

“I’d love that Ron.” Hermione gets up and hugs Ron goodbye, knowing this is the last she’ll see of him for a while.

Hermione leave Ron behind in his room to nurse his broken heart and moves downstairs to say goodbye to the rest of the Weasleys. In the kitchen she only finds Mrs. Weasley. “Hi Mrs. Weasley. Where is everybody. I was hoping to say goodbye.”

“The children are playing Quidditch and Arthur went to the Ministry to help get things up and running again. You said you want to say goodbye, does this mean you’re not staying?”

“It does.” Hermione says sadly. She is aware not staying at the Burrow is what is best for both her and Ron, but she will miss the Weasleys. She has spend so much time at the Burrow in the past seven years that the family of red-heads have become her second family.

Molly looks at Hermione in thought before continuing the conversation.

“You told Ron you don’t want to go on a date with him, didn’t you?”

“I did.”

“Why don’t you want to go on a date with him?”

“Because I only feel friendship for him.” Molly looks at Hermione as if she is contemplating something.

“I see. Are you sure there is no chance of your feelings changing in time?”

“Yes.” Hermione says with conviction.

“May I ask why you are so convinced you’d never have more than friendly feelings for Ron.”

“I just know.” Hermione answers evasively. Wishing she could leave.

“Hermione…. Are…. are you gay?” Molly careful asks. Hermione looks up at Mrs. Weasley like a deer caught in the headlights before averting her eyes in search of an escape route.  Molly puts her hand on Hermione’s arm in an effort to calm her down.

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable Hermione. It´s just… You said you would never fall in love with Ron with such certainty I couldn’t help but wonder… Forget I ever asked.” Molly pulls Hermione into a hug.

“Go say goodbye to Ginny and the boys and forget we even had this conversation. Do not forget to owl me regularly so I know you’re okay.”

“I will. Goodbye Mrs. Weasley.” Hermione is not aware Molly looks after her with a glint in her eyes that can only mean she's planning to meddle in Hermione's love life.

 

Hermione walks out to the field that the Weasley kids use to play quidditch. When she arrives the twins immediately fly down to greet her, while Ginny continues to throw the quaffle through the hoops, completely ignoring Hermione.

“Hello Hermione, did you manage to set a date for your date with our baby brother?” George asks.

“No.”

“Good.” Fred says. “Finally pulled your head out of your butt and realised you can do better that Ron?”

“That’s your brother you’re talking about.” Hermione reprimands.

“He is and we love him to death, but you dear Hermione, need someone who actually has opened a book.” George explains.

“Well if that’s the criterium I can cross you two off of my list of potential romantic interests as well.”

The twins pull Hermione between them and each put an arm around her shoulders.

“As much as it pains us…” Fred starts.

“... to say this.” George continues.

“You are right.” The finish together. In the meantime without the three of them noticing Ginny has come down behind them.

“You know you really shouldn't be pawing your brothers girlfriend.” Ginny sharply tells the twins. Fred turns to Ginny acting like he’s been shot to the chest.

“You wound me little sis. Thinking I would hurt my brother like that.” He tells her.

“Well you two do like to tease Ron.” Hermione backs Ginny up.

“Usually true, but in this case there is nothing to tease since you are not our brothers girlfriend.” George tells Hermione.

“You’re not dating Ron?” Ginny asks and Hermione swears she sees something like relief in Ginny’s eyes. But it’s gone the next moment.

“No I’m not. Your brother asked me out on a date, but since I don’t see him as anything more than a friend, maybe even a brother, I said no.” Hermione explains before continuing. “Now, I came out here to say goodbye to your guys. I’m going to give Ron some time to deal with his feelings and I will be staying at Hogwarts for a little while before I go to Australia to find my parents.” Hermione first turns to the twins who hug her goodbye and fly off to play some more quidditch. She than turns to Ginny.

“Feel free to owl me. Who knows maybe we’ll be able to meet and catch up before I leave for Australia.”

“Can I come with?” Ginny blurts out before Hermione can hug her goodbye.

“To Australia?” Hermione asks surprised.

“Yeah. I’ve never been there and I could do with a change of scenery after everything that happened this past year.”

“Minerva offered to come with as well. I guess you can both come.”

“Minerva?” Ginny asks surprised.

“Yes. Minerva Mcgonagall, Transfiguration mistress. Current Headmistress of Hogwarts.”

“I know who Minerva is. I didn’t know you called her by her first name though.”

“She asked me too.” Hermione simply explains.

“Strict, ‘never call a student by their first name’ Mcgonagall asked you, a student, to call her by her first name?”

“Well technically I haven’t been a student for about a year. But yes Minerva told me to call her Minerva. I confided in her regarding Ron and asked her to call me Hermione. She insisted if she were to call me Hermione I should call her Minerva. It still feels a bit weird but I guess the more I practice the easier it will get.”

“Okay, so… you're friends now?”

“Yeah I think we are. Sometimes one conversation about the right topic is all it takes to become friends.”

“I guess…” Ginny says a little wary.

“You think it’s weird for us to be friends?” Hermione asks

“If it works for you it isn’t weird. Might take me some getting used to though. But I guess the three of us going to Australia will give me plenty of time.” Ginny reasons.

“You really want to come with?” Hermione asks.

“Yes! I’ve missed you and I’m not going to be seeing you much if I don’t come. You won’t come to the Burrow with the whole Ron thing. And if you’re off to Australia while I stay here I won’t see you at all” Ginny reasons.

“True. Well talk to your parents about it. I’ll owl you in a few days when I’ve finalised my plans.” Hermione says and Hugs Ginny. “Bye Ginny, see you soon.”

“Bye.” Ginny answers and watches Hermione walk past the wards in order to apparate to Hogwarts. Instead of finish playing Quidditch with the twins Ginny decides to talk to her mum right away.

 

By the time Ginny walks into the kitchen her steps aren’t as light as they were right after Hermione left. Something has clearly started to worry her. She spots her mum doing the dishes. She takes a towel and walk up to help her the muggle way. For years Ginny and her mum have used doing the dishes the muggle way to have a serious, and more importantly unbothered, conversation. None of the Weasley man would ever think to come into the kitchen when the women of the house is working knowing going in will lead to chores.

“Hi honey, is it time for a talk?” Mrs. Weasley asks.

“Yeah.” Ginny answers timid.

“I would have thought you would be happier.”

“Why?”

“Hermione hasn’t told you about the conversation she had with Ron?”

“She did. At first I was happy and in my enthusiasm I volunteered to go to Australia with her and Professor Mcgonagall to find her parents. I came inside to ask if that was okay but by the time I was in here I started thinking about all the obstacles and now I don’t want to go anymore.” Ginny explains to her mun.

“What obstacles do you see?”

“We’re going to be together pretty much all the time while in Australia. What if I can’t keep my feelings in check? What if she figures out how I feel and we both know she will because she is crazy smart. What if she doesn’t want to be my friend anymore when she figures out I fancy her? She’s one of my best friends and I can’t lose her.” By the time Ginny is done talking tears are streaming down her face. Molly pulls her to a chair and makes some tea before she sits down next to her.

“Listen to my Ginerva. You know just as well as I that Hermione would never let your feelings get in the way of your friendship.” Molly tells her daughter with as much conviction as she can muster in her voice.

Ginny looks up at her mother. “Do you really thinks so?” She asks hopeful.

“I know so. Remember Hermione didn’t let it stop her friendship with Ron.”

“She didn’t, did she. Thank mum I needed a little reality check.”

“So you’re gonna tell Hermione?” Mrs. Weasley asks just as Ron walks into the kitchen.

“Gonna tell Hermione what?” He asks his sister. Ginny looks at her mother for help.

“Hermione is going to look for her parents in Australia and Ginny asked me for permission to go with. I told her she could go.” Mes. Weasley covers.

“You’re a good friend Ginny for going with her to help. I’m sure she could use the support.” Ron says before walking out of the kitchen.

As soon as Ron has left Ginny turns to her mother. “Mum! I’m not even sure if I want to go.”

“It will do you good, a change of scenery.”

“Okay I’ll go. But I’m not going to tell her anything. This thing is one-sided and I need to deal with that.” Ginny tells her mum before standing up and hugging her.

“I’ll write Hermione and let her know you said I could come.”


	3. The marriage law

**Chapter 3 The marriage law**

 

The next morning Hermione is sitting in the Hogwarts kitchens having breakfast with the teachers when a house elf walks up to her holding a brown pile of feathers.

“Miss this bird came for you.” The elf says while handing Hermione the pile of feathers she now recognizes as Errol, the owl of the Weasley family.

“Thank you.” Hermione tells the elf while putting the owl careful down on her lap. She takes a saucer and pours some pumpkin juice on it. She holds it near Errol’s beak in hopes of getting him to drink something while mumbling “Please be alive.” After nearly a minute the owl blinks open his eyes, lets out a soft hoot and takes a sip from the pumpkin juice. Hermione let’s out a relieved sigh, finally looking up and seeing all of her teachers look at her. She looks back at them confused. It’s Professor Slughorn who speaks up after a few moments.

“Is that an owl? It should be retired years ago instead of having to travel farther than it obviously can take.”

“It’s the Weasley’s owl professor.” Hermione tells him anger clear in her voice. She hates it when the Weasley’s are made out to be cruel to animals since she knows they only use him when there is no other way and they have been saving for a new one for a while now. Luckily Slughorn looks chastised and goes back to his meal.

“I thought you said your conversation with Ron went well and you’re taking some time apart to let Ron deal with his feelings?” Minerva asks Hermione. Clearly confused why she is getting an owl from the Weasleys.

“We did, this letter isn’t from Ron, it’s from Ginny.” Hermione explains when she has freed Errol from the letter and scanned its content.

“I talked to her yesterday about going to find my parents and she offered to come with. She wrote me to inform me that she has talked to her parents and she’s good to come with.” Hermione looks like she suddenly remember something. “Oh I’m sorry Minerva. I should have asked if it was okay by you first. Since you already said you would come with. If you rather not have Ginny come I’ll tell her I changed my mind and she can’t come.”

“Nonsense dear. It’s going to be hard enough to find your parents so we could do with an extra pair of eyes. Besides seeing you parents again and have them not recognize you might be harder than you expect. You could probably do with an extra friend.” Minerva asures Hermione.

Hermione feeds Errol some more pumpkin juice and some bacon while reading the letter. When breakfast is over Minerva assigns everybody their tasks for the day. She and Hermione will be working on Gryffindor tower.

While everybody leaves the kitchen to start their tasks Hermione stops Minerva.

“Minerva.”

“Yes Hermione?”

“Ginny asked if it is possible for her to visit somewhere in the next couple of days in order to make plans for Australia. She said she’s more than happy to help with the repairs.”

“Well we could always use an extra wand and it might not be a bad idea to make a plan for Australia. Tell her she’s more than welcome to visit.”

“I’ll write her back right away. See you at Gryffindor tower in a little bit.” Hermione picks up Errol and heads off in search of parchment for her letter.

 

Hogwarts staff and Hermione are discussing which part of the castle they’re going to rebuilt tomorrow, over dessert when an elf comes over to Minerva.

“Excuse me Headmistress. There’s a miss Weasley at the gate asking for permission to enter the grounds.”

“Could you please let her in and lead her to the kitchen Edo.”

“Certainly Headmistress.” The elf answers and leaves with a pop.

“What is miss Weasley doing here Minerva?” Professor Flitwick asks curious.

“She offered to help with the repairs of the castle. She also will be joining Hermione and I to Australia in a little while to retrieve Hermione’s parents.” Minerva explains.

“I’m glad you’ve decided Hogwarts can do without you for a little while. I’m sure the time away will do you some good.” Professor Flitwick tells Minerva while the rest of the staff nods their heads in agreement.

There is a knock on the door and Ginny walks in looking a little haggard.

“Good evening Professors, Hermione. Does any of you happen to have received the Evening Prophet?”

“It is usually brought to my chambers.” Minerva tells Ginny. “Pips?” A elf appears next to Minerva. “Could you see if the Evening Prophet has already arrived, and if so can you please bring it here?” Minerva asks the elf before turning to Ginny. “Care to explain why you look so haggard and what the Evening Prophet has to do with that?”

Ginny takes a deep breath before she starts her explanation. “When dad arrived for dinner tonight he had some news. Today the Minister and Wizengamot have had a meeting regarding the future of wizarding kind. Apparently the losses during the last year have been so severe that extinction of magic is a very real possibility. Kingsley has found documents drafted by Umbridge and Picknesse which indicate that Voldemort was aware of this and had plans in place to repopulate the wizarding community. According to my dad Kingsley and the Wizengamot have concluded that even though Voldemort’s plans should never be put into action it is necessary to repopulate the magic community and they have passed a marriage law that applies to all magic folk between the ages of seventeen and sixty-seven. The Evening Prophet will hold the announcement of the law and the specifics.”

Everybody looks at Ginny with their mouth hanging open.

“A marriage law? What does that even mean? Is some ministry employee going to decide who I’ll marry?”  Hermione is the first to regain her speech and is absolutely livid. In the meantime Pips has arrived with the Evening Prophet. Minerva takes the paper and starts reading aloud the article about the marriage law which is taking up most of the front page.

 

_Minister of Magic announced Marriage Law._

 

_The Minister of Magic has announced a new law he and the Wizengamot have drafted after the battle of Hogwarts. The law, that's given the name ‘The marriage and repopulation act’, will become effective on september 1st 1998 and will apply for everybody with magical blood that is between the age of seventeen and sixty-seven on september 1st, and not married. It will also partially apply to all people already married. Only exceptions are those incarcerated at Azkaban._

_If the Law applies to a person they need to be married before september 1st 1999. All intended marriages have to be announced to the ministry no later than december 1st 1998. Persons who haven’t announced an intended marriage will be paired by the ministry. In order to make sure ministry-paired couples will be a suitable match there will be a mandatory aptitude test during the first week of september. An owl with more information on the aptitude test will be sent to everybody unmarried nor engaged on september 1st._

_Every married couple, whether married because of the new law or previously married, has to produce two children before september 1st 2004. Couples not capable of getting pregnant need to provide proof of infertility in the form of a signed statement from a healer. In case the ministry suspects fraud they have the right to demand a second opinion by a ministry appointed healer from St. Mungo's._

_Anybody who refuses to comply to the law will face binding of their magic and eviction from the magical community._

_Minister of Magic Shacklebolt emphasises the importance of complying to the law in a statement. “I am aware that a lot of us are still mourning the loss of loved ones during the war. However desperate measures are called for. Studies by the department of mysteries show that magic needs a certain amount of magical folk to be able to survive. If our population goes below this critical point no new magical folk will be born and those who still have magic will slowly be drained and turn into squibs. We are dangerously close to this critical point and if we don’t take action now magic will cease to exist within a few decades.”_

_The ministry of magic has announced that the study by the department of mysteries will be made available for all those interested._

 

When Minerva is finished it is deathly silent at the table. Its again Hermione who speaks up first.

“So either I have my magic bound or I get married, birth two children only to divorce my husband and have my children grow up in a broken home. Great.” Hermione summarizes sarcastically.

“Actually Hermione.”  Minerva carefully interjects. “A magical marriage is for life. The wizarding society does not know divorce.”

“That’s just bloody great. The only thing missing is me getting paired up with some pure-blood supremacist like Malfoy.” Hermione says and stomps off. Leaving the teachers and Ginny looking after her with their mouths hanging open at her outburst.

Ginny stands up to go after Hermione but Minerva stops her. “Best to let her blow off some steam. I’m sure she’ll come and find you when she’s cooled off.”

“Are you sure?” Ginny asks not convinced.

“Yes I am. Now miss Weasley, are you staying tonight?”

“Ehh… I guess, if it’s not to much trouble?”

“Of course not. Gryffindor tower is not fully rebuild yet, nor are the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff dormitories. However the Slytherin rooms have survived the battle rather well. Let me show you where they are.”

“You want me to sleep in Pansy’s bed?”

“I believe Hermione has already called dibs on miss Parkinson's bed. miss Bulstrode’s bed is still available though.” Minerva answers dryly and Ginny can’t help but chuckle.

“Alert the press the great Professor Mcgonagall has a sense of humor.” Ginny teases

“I have you know miss Weasley, I’m known to joke on occasion.” Minerva takes the bait in obvious mirth.

After showing Ginny to the slytherin dungeon she shifts into her cat and heads of in search of Hermione. She finds her on top off the astronomy tower.

“Hermione?” Minerva asks tentatively.

“I’m sorry for storming of Minerva, how ever it might be best if you leave me be. I’m not the best company at the moment.”

“I understand.” Minerva says and conjures up a chair before sitting down. Knowing Hermione will start to talk when she’s ready.

An hour later Hermione finally turns to Minerva..

“What am I going to do Minerva? I know I’ll never be truly happy with a man. But if I refuse my magic will be bound and more importantly I face eviction. I don’t think I can give up magic, but I don’t think I can get married to someone who I know I’ll never fall in love with.”

“Have you ever looked into wizarding marriage laws?”

“Are there more marriage laws than the one announced tonight?”

“Just like the muggle world the wizarding world has law regarding marriage. Unlike in the muggle world wizarding law does not take in account gender. As long as the couple getting married is of age their gender doesn’t matter. You can get married to a women.”

“I can?” Hermione asks relieved.

“Yes.”

“I still don’t agree with the forced marriage and I plan to look into the research to be sure this whole extinction of magic story is true. But knowing I might end up with somebody I could over time fall in love with makes me feel a little relieved.”

“Good. Now I believe it’s time for bed. We decided to repair the Great Hall tomorrow, we’re all going to need all the strength we have to accomplish this. Besides I’m pretty sure miss Weasley will still be up to make sure you are okay.”


	4. Proposals

**Chapter 4 Proposals**

 

The next morning Hermione and Ginny are the last to arrive for breakfast. As Minerva predicted Ginny was still awake when Hermione arrived in the dungeon. They ended up going to bed quite late because they talked about the new law and Hermione’s reaction for a while. For a brief moment during that conversation Hermione considered telling Ginny all the reasons why she’s angry about the marriage law but eventually settled on telling Ginny she wants to marry out of love and not because of some law. Hermione is not sure if Ginny will be as understanding as Minerva about her sexual orientation and isn’t ready yet for the possibility of losing one of her best friends.

When Hermione follows Ginny into the kitchen Professor Slughorn calls her.

“Miss Granger, I saved you a seat, would you do me the honor of sitting next to me over breakfast?” 

Hermione isn’t sure what the Professor is playing at but quickly decides it’s probably harmless and sits down next to him. He immediately pours her some Pumpkin juice and starts up conversation. “Miss Granger, may I call you Hermione?” 

“Sure.” Hermione is a little surprised with this request and wonders what the potions Professor is up to. “Hermione. As you know I have a lot of contacts in all sorts of places including the ministry. I believe my contacts combined with the fact that I have a good job here at Hogwarts make me excellent husband material.” Hermione gets an uneasy feeling about where Professor Slughorn is going with his speech but doesn’t know how to stop him without being rude. She carefully looks around and sees Minerva looking at her with sympathy. Ginny on the other hand seems to be doing her best to look anywhere but at Hermione. “You, Hermione,” Professor Slughorn continues, “as a member of the Golden Trio are excellent wife material. I therefore believe the two of us would make quite the power couple. So what do you think Hermione?” Hermione looks at him confused. What is she supposed to say to that? “What do I think about what Professor?”

“Marrying me of course.” Professor Slughorn answers as if it is the most obvious thing in the world. Hermione knows that as a member of the Golden Trio it is likely people will propose to her in light of the new law. She did however hope they would be a little more romantic than sum up the qualities of both parties. This sounds more as a merger proposition than a marriage proposal.

“You’re proposing to me?” She needs to be sure she’s got this right, because a small part of her can not believe her potions Professor is proposing to her.

“As a matter of fact I am. So what do you say Hermione. Will you marry me?”

“No!” Hermione blurts out immediately.

“No? And why not? I believe we would be a wonderful match.” Professor Slughorn presses and suddenly Hermione doesn’t care anymore whether or not she is rude.

“I disagree Professor. Besides the fact that you’re my Professor...” Professor Slughorn opens his mouth to protest but Hermione holds up her hand to silence him. “I did not attend last year, but I do plan on returning to finish Hogwarts. Beside the whole student teacher thing I also believe we would never work as a couple because to you I would be nothing more than a trophy, nothing more than a wife to show off at functions or the Slug Club. And I believe I deserve more than that.”

By the time Hermione is finished Professor Slughorn is deep red and leaves the kitchen while mumbling something that sounds a lot like ‘too feisty for my liking’. Hermione is so focussed on the Professor that she doesn’t see the lovestruck smile Ginny sends her way. Minerva however does.

The rest of breakfast is a quiet affair and soon they are off to the Great Hall. While on the way Hermione asks Ginny something she’s been wondering since she heard of the law.

“Hey Ginny, I forgot to ask yesterday with all the consternation, but when are you and Harry planning to get married?”

“I’m not marrying Harry.” 

“What? Why not? I figured the two of you would reconcile after the war.”

“Yeah… Well things have changed.” Ginny offers as an explanation. Hermione looks intently at Ginny. “You do know at some point you’re going to have to explain to me what you mean, right?”

“Yeah… Just, maybe when we’re somewhere a little less crowded.”

“Alright. How about we go to the lake for lunch? Have a little picnic.” Hermione proposes

“Sounds good.”

They arrive at the Great Hall and Minerva sends Hermione to the other end of the hall while she takes Ginny with her. 

They’ve been working for a little while when Minerva speaks up. “I couldn’t help but notice your reactions to the marriage proposal Hermione got this morning Miss Weasley.”

“Oh.” Ginny doesn’t know what to say. She wonders what the Professor is after. 

“I was a little confused. At first you tried your best to look anywhere but at Hermione when she needed the support and then at the end when she said no you had a smile on your face that lit the whole room. Why?”

“Why what Professor?”

“Why did you ignore your friend when she needed you most and why did your smile light the whole room.” Minerva elaborates.

Ginny looks at her feet. She doesn’t want to answer these questions because the answers will reveal her feelings. Feelings she has only shared with her mother. Feelings which she isn’t sure she’s ready to share with someone else. Ginny gets jerked out of her thoughts by Minerva’s hand on her shoulder.

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. I do however believe I already know the answer and I want you to know two things. First and foremost. There is nothing wrong with what you are feeling. Secondly I want you to know you can talk to me about this. I realise I might not seem like the first choice but sometimes talking to someone who isn’t very close to you can give a new perspective. Also know that even though I might be friends with Hermione, this does not mean I’ll run to her with whatever you tell me. Your secret’s safe with me.” Than Minerva turns and walks off to a different part of the hall leaving Ginny alone to think about what she’s just been told.

 

When it’s time for lunch Hermione comes to find Ginny with a package containing some sandwiches and juice. Together they walk to their favorite spot at the lake. Hermione transfigures some leaves into comfortable chairs and a little table to put their food on. Once they’ve settled down Hermione immediately dives in.

“You said things change. What has changed?”

Ginny contemplates how much she wants to reveal. She decides on, “I’m not in love with Harry anymore.” 

Hermione chuckles humourless. “I don’t think love is going to play too big a role with that damn marriage law. I would however like to know what made your feelings change. Before the boys and I ran off you were a lovestruck girl.”

Ginny contemplates what to answer without lying or tell Hermione something she’s not ready to share with her.

“I don’t really know. Looking back now I’m not really sure I was ever in love with Harry. I mean I liked him, I still do but somewhere during the last year I started to realise I missed Harry in a similar way as I missed Ron, like a brother.”

“I understand. However with this law maybe marrying Harry is a good idea? Who knows who the ministry will pair you with. At least with Harry you know that the two of you get along and he’ll treat you right.”

Ginny laughs. “I guess you would have a point if it weren’t for the children part of the law. Having sex with Harry would be like having sex with a brother. That’s wrong in so many ways.”

Hermione looks at Ginny a little shocked before she starts laughing as well. “ You’re right. Best not marry Harry.”

The two of them eat the rest of their lunch in comfortable silence with one of them giggle every now and then thinking about the weirdness of marrying one's brother. They’re almost finished when Hermione sees an owl looking a lot like Hedwig carrying a letter and a bouquet of roses coming their way. During their year at the run Harry told Hermione he would be getting an owl similar to Hedwig once the war was over. As a tribute of sorts because he missed his owl so much. Hermione therefor has an inkling who the owl is for and what it’s message entails.

“Hey Gin? Have you talked to Harry about your changed feelings?”

“No. I planned to go see him tomorrow.”

“I think tomorrow is too late.” Hermione says, pointing to the owl as explanation.

“That owl looks a lot like Hedwig.” Ginny comments.

“Harry told me he missed Hedwig a lot and would be getting a new owl similar to her once the war was over.” The owl lands on Ginny’s lap holding out its foot to hand over the letter and flowers. Ginny takes them and gives the owl a bit of her sandwich and watches it fly off before opening the letter.

 

_ Dear Ginny, _

 

_ I’m sorry I didn’t reach out to you right after the end of the battle. However I felt you needed some time alone with your family, while I myself felt the need for a little solitude to process everything that has happened. _

_ Originally I planned to give the both of us a little more time. However with the marriage law coming in affect shortly my plans changed. I went to the Burrow this morning to talk about us, the law and the consequences. Unfortunately you were not home. You mother informed me you’re helping with repairs at Hogwarts. Instead of coming over right away and disrupt the work I thought it best to announce my arrival, I will come to Hogwarts for dinner tonight and hope we can talk. _

 

_ Love,  _

_ Harry _

_ P.S. I brought you flowers and will send them with this letter before they wither. _

 

When Ginny is done reading she hands the letter to Hermione. 

“You’re right tomorrow is too late. It will be tonight.”

Hermione reads the letter and looks at Ginny with sympathie.

“I’m sorry it has to be like this. I know you would’ve wanted to have this conversation in a different setting. If you want I can stay close in case you need support?

“Yeah, I think I’d like that.”

The two of them clean up after themselves before returning to the Great Hall for repairs.

 

Everybody has just sat down for dinner when Edo appears next to Minerva. “Headmistress. There is a Mr. Potter at the gates asking for entrance.”

“Please let him in and make sure he finds his way here.” Minerva says.

Ginny looks a little nervous at Hermione. She’s going to break the heart of the boy she considers her seventh brother. Even though Ginny knows she has to do this she dreads the pain she will cause. 

When Harry walks into the kitchen everyone falls quiet. Ginny and Hermione, who are seated with their backs toward the kitchen door, turn around and are speechless. Harry has decided to go all out in this and is carrying a huge bunch of roses, a heart shaped box of chocolates and several heart shaped balloons. Harry confidently walks up to Ginny and moves on one knee.

“Ginerva Molly Weasley, would you do me the honor of being your husband. Will you marry me?” He holds out a big diamond ring and looks up at Ginny expectantly. Ginny kneels down in front of him, takes his hands and whispers with tears in her eyes, “I’m so sorry for hurting you, but my answer is no.” First surprise takes over Harry’s face before it settles on sadness and hurt. “Why?” he asks. 

“Let’s go somewhere private so I can explain.” Ginny tries, knowing everybody is watching and trying to listen.

“I don’t need to be somewhere private, I only need to know why.” Harry answers in a whisper while tears threaten to fall.

Ginny takes a few deep breaths and decides on ripping off the bandage.

“During the last year I’ve come to realise a few things. One of those things is that my love for you is the kind siblings shear. I love you like a brother.”

“But isn’t a marriage with that kind of love better than ending up in a loveless marriage arranged by the ministry?” Harry reasons.

“You deserve someone who can truly love you Harry.” 

“But I only want your love, whatever form that love comes in.”

Ginny makes a quick decision and casts a muffliato before giving Harry more of an explanation.

“I know you would settle for any love I can share, but the fact that I don’t love you in a romantic way isn’t the only reason my answer is no. I’ve also realised I’m in love with someone else. The feeling isn’t mutual so I’ve got a pretty good idea of the position I would put you in if I would marry you. I believe a marriage arranged by the ministry where both parties are not in love would be better than being in a marriage where one person loves the other but is not loved back. I am really sorry for breaking your heart but I believe in the end both of us will be happier this way.” 

 

Harry mulls over Ginny’s words and nods his head. “As much as it hurts to know my love is unrequited, you are right. It is probably for the best.” He looks around and only now realises Ginny cast a muffliato.

“You haven’t told Hermione about this have you?”

“I told her I’m not in love with you. I didn’t tell her I’m in love with someone else. And I would really appreciate it if you could keep this to yourself.”

“Of course. Thank you for trusting me. Now I think it’s time for me to leave. I hope in time we can be friends?”

“I hope so to.” Ginny answers and hugs Harry before canceling the muffliato. Once the spell is cancelled Harry gets up and walks out of the kitchen without looking back.


	5. Ginny tells Minerva

**Chapter 5 Ginny tells Minerva**

 

After Harry’s proposal Ginny finishes dinner and leaves for the Burrow with the promise to come back and help with the rest of the repairs. 

Everybody works hard on repairs for the next week. During the week more and more people come to Hogwarts in order to help with the repairs. A few people use the repairs to try to romance Hermione or teachers for whom the new law applies. They don’t get much of a chance though. Minerva bans anybody who tries the use the repairs as an excuse and Hermione has gotten very good at saying no. Both in person as per owl, because aside from the people who come to Hogwarts she gets several proposals per day via owl. Most of them from people she doesn’t even know.

Ginny comes to help every day and near the end of the week she gathers the courage to speak to Minerva. She’s talked it over with her mum and has to admit she has a point. She told Ginny that talking to Minerva might be a good start in coming out. Minerva has already told Ginny she knows and doesn’t mind so this way she can tell without being afraid of a negative response.

So today Ginny is searching for Minerva to talk. She eventually finds her in the headmistress office writing letters. She knock on the door and waits for permission to enter.

“Come in.” Minerva says without looking up. Ginny walks in and stops in front of Minerva’s desk. Not sure whether or not to sit down. When Minerva is finished with the letter she’s writing she looks up.

“Good morning Miss Weasley. Please have a seat. What can I do for you?”

 

Ginny sits down and looks at her lap while stuttering out, “I… ehhh.. I wanted… ehhh to t-take you up... on your offer t-to t-talk.”

“I see. What would you like to talk about?”

“I think you know.”

“I believe I indeed know. However please tell, just to be sure we’re on the same page.”

“Last week when Professor Slughorn was talking to Hermione it was obvious he was working up to proposing I couldn’t look at her. I was bracing myself for Hermione to say yes. When she said no I couldn’t contain my happiness. My head knows Hermione will never love me the way I love her, but my heart doesn’t listen and I don’t know what to do about it.”

“I see, we are on the same page. Before getting into what you just told me I have a question. What made you decide to come and talk to me?”

“My mum.”

“Your mum? I think I need a little more of an explanation.” Minerva says gently.

“Last year, when I figured out my feelings, she knew something was up and she confronted me about it. My feelings scared me and I became very quiet so my mum asked me what was bothering me. It took her a while because I wasn’t telling her anything but she eventually guessed I had feelings for Hermione. Once she knew it got easier to talk to her and that helped a lot. For a little while now she has been encouraging me to start coming out to people, not about Hermione but about fancying women. After I told her about our conversation earlier this week she told me I should talk to you. That it might me an easy start towards coming out. You know, tell someone you know will not react negative, mum thinks it might boost my confidence and make it easier to tell people in the future.”

“Well I think she does have a point it might make the next time you have this conversation a little easier. Although I loath the fact that coming out is still necessary in this day and age, I mean honestly, love is love and gender shouldn’t be a factor in whether or not one is accepting of love. I do understand however it can be hard to say those words out loud.”

“It is. I never actually said it you know.”

“Said what?” Minerva asks while raising her eyebrow.

“You know... it.”

“I’ve got no idea what you mean.” Minerva says with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“Ugh.. you're going to make me say it aren’t you?” She asks her Professor who keeps looking at her silently in response.

“Alright…. I’m gay... There, I’ve said it.” Ginny says.

“Good for you dear. Now do you feel like next time you tell someone it will be easier?”

“Maybe? I guess it depends on who I’m going to tell.”

“From what you’ve told me so far I’m guessing Hermione is not going to be next. Maybe your father or one of your brothers?”

“No definitely not Hermione. Dad might be a good idea, or maybe Fred and George or Bill. I’ll think about it for a bit before I make a decision.”

“Alright. Now if there is nothing else you want to talk about I need to go on with my correspondence.”

“There is one more thing. I don’t know if Hermione already told you but I’m coming with the two of you to Australia.”

“She told me.”

“Good, I was hoping if I have trouble keeping my feelings in check with being so close to Hermione all the time I could talk to you?”

“Of course you can talk to me.”

“Thank you. Now I’ll leave you to your correspondence. Thank you for the talk.”

“You’re welcome.” Minerva says and watches Ginny walk out of her office before taking a new piece of parchment to write a letter to Molly. She won’t betray Hermione’s confidence but maybe she can enlist Molly’s help in getting the girls together. If Molly keeps encouraging Ginny to tell Hermione of her feelings and she keeps trying to convince Hermione to come out to Ginny it could lead to something. Granted Hermione has not indicated any interest in Ginny, but neither has she in any other girl and they would make a very good match. Minerva thinks for a few more minutes before she starts composing her letter to Molly.

 

_ Dear Molly, _

 

_ This morning Ginerva came to me for a talk. She told me you insisted she confide in me. Thank you for that. She also told me you would like her to talk to Hermione about this. I have to agree with you. I think it would be very helpful for Ginerva to have a friend, a female friend, of her own age to talk to. Both about her sexual orientation and her feelings. _

_ I believe if the two of us work together we should be able to get Ginerva to the point where she is ready to talk to Hermione in a relatively short amount of time. _

_ Would it be possible for us to meet on neutral ground to make plans regarding this? _

 

_ Sincerely, _

 

_ Minerva Mcgonagall. _

 

Minerva sends the letter and hopes she’ll get an answer soon. It turns out she doesn’t have to wait long. That afternoon Molly knocks on her door.

“Good afternoon Minerva. I got your letter and figured I come to meet you.”

“Molly hello. I appreciated you coming but as I said in my letter, we should have this meeting on neutral ground. I wouldn’t want Ginerva getting suspicious we’re up to something.”

“She won’t get suspicious because I told her I was meeting you this afternoon regarding her schooling. You know, talk to you about whether Ginny should repeat her sixth year or continue to seventh.”

“I see. And what are your thoughts on that subject Molly?”

“We’ll get to that later, first your letter. I’m glad you agree with me on this. I believe it would be good for Ginny to talk to Hermione for starters about being gay. Seeing how Hermione handled Ron’s affection I don’t think she has anything to worry about by telling Hermione. I would even go as far as saying it would be beneficial to Hermione as well if Ginny were to come out to her, wouldn’t you agree?” Molly looks at Minerva like she knows something. Minerva doesn’t like that look and makes sure her face stays neutral. She made a promise to Hermione and is not going to break her promise. After a little staring contest Molly is the first to speak up.

“Listen, I’m not asking you to gossip about one of your favorite students, nor am I asking you to break any promises you might have made. I think Hermione might be gay as well and I believe Ginny and Hermione are a perfect fit. In other circumstances I would have let them figure it out on their own.” Minerva raises an eyebrow at Molly. “Alright I might have meddled a bit, softly pointing them in the right direction. But with the marriage law there is no time for going slow. Both of them have to have found a partner by december first and I would hate for them to miss out on something this great because they’re too afraid to be honest with each other. So I suggest we work together on getting Ginny to talk to Hermione. What you do regarding Hermione is of course up to you.” 

Minerva decides to ignore the last part. “Hermione has asked Ginerva to come with us to Australia. I was hoping I could get Ginny to open up when it’s just the three of us.”

“I think that’s a good start. In the meantime I’ll try to get the two of them alone at the Burrow regularly on top of encouraging Ginny to talk to Hermione. It’s a good start and once you’re back from Australia the two of us can meet again to see how to go from there.” Molly is obviously satisfied with the plan for the time being and get’s up to leave. When she’s almost at the door Minerva calls out to her. “Molly, I think we have something else to discuss.”

Molly looks at Minerva confused. “What?” 

“Well you gave your daughter an excuse why you are here, I wouldn’t want her to find out you lied.” Minerva teases.

“Right. What do you think, should she repeat last year or go on to seventh year?”

“Actually, this is something I’ve had contact with the ministry about. Some time this week or next week all students will be receiving a letter. They get to chose, either the repeat their year or they go to the ministry early august to take exams. When they pass said exams they can move to the next year otherwise they have to repeat last year. I would recommend Ginny take the exams. I believe she can pass them, especially with the help of Hermione.”

“Thanks. I’ll see you when you’re back from Australia.”


	6. Hermione's accidental coming out

**Chapter 6 Hermione's accidental coming out**

 

The week after Molly’s visit Hermione starts making plans for Australia. Ginny and Minerva help when possible and by the end of the week they have a solid enough plan. They decide to wait one more week, giving Minerva some time to make sure Hogwarts is taken care of in her absence. Molly has insisted on hosting dinner the night before they leave and both Minerva and Hermione have been told in no uncertain terms they have to attend. And thus both women have apparated to the Burrow together. Hermione looks up at Minerva slightly uncomfortable. “This will be the first time I see Ron after I broke his heart. I’m nervous how it will be.”

“I’m sure it will be fine. If needed I’ll have a little talk with Mr. Weasley.” Minerva asures Hermione.

Together they walk up to the Burrow and into the kitchen.

“Hi Hermione, Minerva. Come on in and have a seat. Dinner’s almost ready.” Molly comes up to them and hugs them both before moving back to the stove to finish dinner. Ron walks in right after. “Hello Professor. Good to see you. Hermione, could I please talk to you in private for a minute?” Ron asks rather nervous. Minerva looks at Hermione ready to step in but before she can say anything Hermione is already speaking. “Sure, your room?” 

“Yeah.” Ron answers and leads the way. When they are in his bedroom Ron casts several spells. When Hermione looks at him apprehensive he clarifies. “Just making sure nobody can eavesdrop.” This does not make Hermione feel any more comfortable, having a hunch what Ron might be planning.

“Alright Ronald, what did you want to talk about?” Hermione asks flatly.

Ron takes a deep breath before he starts an obviously rehearsed speech. “First of all I want you to know that I listened to you when you told me your feelings for me are nothing more than friendship. I understand and respect your stance in this. However with the recent events in mind I would like you to reconsider the possibility of us being a couple. I would like you to marry me.”

Hermione looks at Ron with her mouth hanging open for a few seconds before taking a deep breath to calm herself enough to not yell at Ron. “If you understood and respected my feelings you would not ask me to marry you.” Hermione states calmly albeit through gritted teeth.

“That’s not true Hermione. I’m looking out for you. This way you won’t end up with someone who doesn’t deserve you, or who wouldn’t treat you right.”

“You are not looking out for me Ron, you’re looking out for yourself.” Hermione tells Ron, her voice getting louder while she feels her control slipping.

“I am looking out for you Hermione. I’ve known you for years. We’ve been friends for a long time and we lived through so much together that I’m sure I know you. I’m a better match than any wizard the ministry can come up with.” Ron pleads his case passionately and Hermione feels most of her anger disappear. He does have a good heart, even if he is being a pratt. 

“I’ve read up on the method the ministry is using for the pairing. Their aptitude test will not only take into consideration my characteristics but also my preferences, it will give me a better match than the two of us would ever be.” Hermione tries to explain.

“I think you are just being stubborn. We are a good match and especially considering the circumstances I don’t see why you would believe the ministry could provide you with a better match.” Ron’s voice rises while he says this and at the end he even stomps his foot on the ground. This snaps something in Hermione.

“You want to know why I believe the ministry would provide me with a better match than you? I’ll tell you. The ministry would at least pair me with a female. So with the ministries match I at least have a chance of eventually falling in love with my partner.” Hermione moves to leave Ron’s room but finds it warded. She turns to Ron who is looking at her in shock. “Ronald Weasley, you let me out of this room immediately before I hex your bits.” After hearing this Ron snaps out of his shock and immediately lowers the wards he set up earlier. Hermione runs out of the room and out of the Burrow suddenly realising what she told Ron. 

When Hermione storms past them Minerva and Molly look at each other. “You go after Hermione while I have a talk with my son.” Molly says and leaves the kitchen in search for Ron. She doesn’t have to look long, Ron is still in his room staring into nothing.

“Care to tell me what happened? Hermione just stormed out of the house.” Molly asks Ron.

“Why would the ministry pair Hermione with a woman?” Ron mumbles almost to soft for Molly to hear.

“Ronald Billius Weasley you are not making any sense. Explain what happened this instant.” Molly snaps in her stern mother voice. Years of experience have thought Ron that he better give a good explanation.

“I tried to explain to Hermione why we would make a good match and I asked her to marry me.” Before he can continue with his story Molly interrupts him. “Did you not listen when she told you she only thinks of you as a friend?”

“I did and I know I’m only a friend to her but I figured marrying a man who loves her, who knows her, and who she knows will be good to her would be better than marrying some ministry appointed bloke. She might end up with some ass like Malfoy. She deserves better than that.” Ron passionately explains to his mother. Molly sighs and sits down next to Ron. “Oh Ron. As good as your intentions where you should have researched this new law and the aptitude test. The tests look at characteristics and preferences. I’m sure Hermione would not be paired with someone who thinks she is less because she is a muggleborn. The test would pair her with someone she could possibly fall in love with.” She explains to her son. Rons sits in silence with his mother for a bit before speaking. “Hermione said the ministry would pair her with a witch and as so she would at least have a chance of falling in love with the ministries match. That means she’s gay right? It means I never had and never will have a chance at winning over Hermione’s heart?” Ron ends in a whisper while tears gather in his eyes, his heart breaking again. Molly pulls her grown son into her laps and gives him a tight hug. “It does Ron.” She pats his back soothingly while waiting for Ron to calm down. It takes him at least ten minutes but Ron calms down and slides of his mother's lap. Molly looks at Ron seriously.

“Ron, do you think Hermione meant to tell you she is gay or was it something that just slipped?”

“I think it just slipped. She was rather angry when she said it. She had every right actually. I was rather persistent and didn’t really listen when she told me no.”

“I see. Well it would explain why she ran out of the house. I don’t think Hermione has come out to many people if any. Hermione told you something really personal, a really personal secret and your job as a good friend is to keep her secret. Coming out is hard and has to be done at one's own pace. If it indeed did slip, which seeing as she fled the house is very likely, she might have told you before she was ready. Please promise me you will keep her secret and let her decide when she tells other people.”

Ron looks at his mother. “But I already told you.”

“You did and what is done is done. I won't tell anybody, not even Hermione.”

“Alright I won’t tell. I don’t think it would be good if I am at dinner tonight though. It still hurts to know I never have a chance.” 

“I understand I’ll tell everybody you’re not feeling well and send some food up here for you.”

“Thank you mum, and tomorrow I’ll write Hermione to apologize and tell her her secrets safe. She’s been one of my best friends for years, that's the least I can do.” 

 

Meanwhile Minerva has followed Hermione and reaches her just before she leaves the wards and can apparate. “Hold on Hermione. What happened?”

“That git had the nerve to propose to me. Going on and on how good a match the two of us would make. And I know this came from a good heart but he just wouldn’t listen when I told him no, several times I might add. I just got so frustrated that in the end I blurted out that at least the ministry would pair me with a woman and that way I had a chance of falling in love with my partner.” By the time Hermione is finished with her recount tears are streaming down her cheeks and she is nearly sobbing. Minerva pulls Hermione into a hug while murmuring soothing words to calm her down. When she’s almost calmed down though she starts again while managing to get out “This is n-not how I planned to c-come out to my friends. This is not how I want the world to d-discover I fancy g-girls. Oh Minerva, what am I gonna do?”

“Listen dear, Molly went up to talk to Ron and I’m sure she will convince him to not tell anybody. And I’m certain she won’t tell anybody either.” Minerva tells Hermione with certainty.

“How can you be so certain?”

“I can’t tell you, but trust me this will not go past Ron and Molly until you decide otherwise.”

“I do trust you Minerva.”

Hermione hides her puffy eyes under a glamour charm with the help of Minerva before the two of them walk back to the Burrow. By the time they enter the kitchen all Weasley’s except for Ron, who is not feeling well according to Molly, are already seated. During dinner conversation moves to the marriage law, which is to be expected since all of the Weasley kids are affected by it. Hermione learns that Charlie and Percy have already proposed to their girlfriends. George is getting married as well since he accepted Angelina Johnson's proposal. Bill and Fleur have started to try getting pregnant while both Fred and Harry just like Hermione have decided to put their faith in the hands of the ministry. Ginny is the only one undecided. While she says she is pulling a Hermione and making a pro-con list, Molly knows Ginny is too busy with deciding which of her brothers she will come out to first to think about the new law.


	7. Australia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of time elapses and a lot happens in this chapter, this causes the chapter to be a bit choppy. I hope it’s still readable.

**Chapter 7 Australia**

 

After dinner Minerva and Hermione stay at the Burrow for the night so that they along with Ginny can easily floo to the ministry the next morning where they will get a portkey to Australia.

Their surch starts at the ministry of magic in Australia. Minerva still has a few contacts from her time working at the Ministry and one of her contacts is able to get them into the muggle ministry of migration affairs. Even though Hermione knows when she planted the idea of moving to Australia in her parents head it still takes them a week to find their papers. Hoping her parents haven’t moved since arriving in Australia Hermione and her companions head to the village Hermione’s parents live according to the migration papers. After confirming Hermione’s parents live indeed at the address they found the women decide Hermione will meet her parents alone while Minerva and Ginny wait at a bench nearby. When Hermione has left Minerva turns to Ginny. This is the first time they are alone since Ginny came out to Minerva, and Minerva plans on continuing that conversation and hopefully get a little closer to getting the girls together.

“So Tell me Ginerva, have you come to a decision who of your brothers is going to be the first you come out to. Or have you decided to tell your father first?”

“I told my dad a few days ago. It actually went better than I thought it would. He told me he didn’t care who I fall in love with, as long as he gets to threaten them and walk me down the aisle.” Ginny tells Minerva while chuckling.

“Good to hear you’re having all these positive experiences. Have you considered telling more people?”

“Yeah, I’m going to tell Fred, George and Bill when we’re back.”

“Hmmm, and outside of family? Any friends you want to tell?” Minerva asks.

“If you’re asking whether I’m going to tell Hermione, the answer is no. At least not now. Maybe if all of my brothers know, or maybe I’ll wait until I get paired by the ministry. Dad said the ministry takes sexual orientation into account, so maybe I’ll wait till I’m paired with a girl and then she’ll know.”

“It is obviously your decision but I would really recommend telling her sooner rather than later. She would like to hear that kind of information from her friend and not from some ministry announcement.” Minerva tells Ginny sternly.

“I know, I just need some more time ok?”

“Alright.”

They sit in a comfortable silence for a little while more until Hermione comes to get them.

“Minerva, Ginny, you can come. I restored their memories and told them the short version of what has happened this past year. We still have a lot to talk about but they told me to get you first. Apparently I’m being a bad host leaving you out here.” Hermione tells the other women while practically bouncing up and down. Minerva and Ginny follow Hermione into her parents house and the five of them spend several days catching up and getting to know each other. When it is time for Hermione, Ginny and Minerva to go back to England the air between Hermione and her parents is cleared and the Grangers have started to make arrangements to move back as well. It will take them a few more months to get everything in order, but everyone is positive Hermione will be spending Christmas with her parents in England.

They arrive back at the Burrow only two weeks after they left. Although it isn’t a long time Molly acts like they have been gone for months, insisting on a feast the evening of their arrival with the Weasleys and Harry.

Shortly after Molly leaves the women to send out word to her husband, sons and Harry, Ron walks into the kitchen. He’s surprised to see them but determination soon replaces his surprised expression.

“Hi, you’re back. Did everything work out in Australia?” Ron asks Hermione.

“Yes it did, my parents expect to be back in England before Christmas.”

“That’s good news. Listen Hermione, I would like to speak to you in private.” Ron starts and holds up his hand when both Hermione and Minerva open their mouth to tell him no. 

“You have every reason not to want to talk to me in private. However I want to apologise for some things and I don’t think those things are any business of Ginny and Professor Mcgonagall.” Ron continues. Hermione contemplates everything Ron said for a few moments but before she can tell him yes he speaks up again. “I’ll leave my wand here with Professor Mcgonagall if it makes you feel better. Please? It will only take a few minutes.” Ron actually begs and Hermione is afraid he will actually kneel down to beg of she doesn’t agree fast enough.

“Alright. Your room?”

“Yes.”  Ron hurries to his room and waits till Hermione is seated on his bed before he sits down on the window still.

“Please let me finish before you get angry okay? I already send a letter to Hogwarts the day after you left for Australia, but since you’re here now I also want to apologize in person. I figure I at least owe you that. I’m sorry Hermione. I’m sorry for not really listening when you told me I was nothing more than a friend, I’m sorry for proposing, persisting and not listening when you said no and I’m sorry I drove you to the point where you felt pressured to come out to me. Lastly I want to apologize for outing you to my mum. After you stormed out my mum came and we had a talk. I told her what you said and she explained to me that coming out is difficult even more so if you come out before you’re ready. Which was the case when I pressured you to marry me. Even though I told my mum I want you to know your secret’s safe with me. I haven’t told anybody and I will not tell anybody until you tell me it’s okay.”

“Apology accepted. I should not have let you rile me up like that, I’ve known your temper for years.”

“My temper should not be an excuse for my behaviour and I’ve finally come to the conclusion that I need to do something about it. I’ve been to a healer-therapist last week and he going to help me with my temper. Nobody knows though so I would really appreciate it if you could keep it a secret.”

“A very wise and mature decision Ron, I’m proud of you. And obviously I will keep your secret.” Hermione assures Ron and gives him a hug before the two of them go back to the kitchen.

When the two of them get in the kitchen they only find Molly preparing dinner. 

“Dinner is almost finished. We’ll be having it outside, since it’s such beautiful weather. Ron could you take the bread please. Hermione and I will bring the rest in a minute.” Molly tells them. When Ron has left the kitchen Molly turns to Hermione. “Do I need to have another conversation with my son or has he behaved himself?”

“No need for a conversation with him Mrs. Weasley. He was a perfect gentleman and only apologized.”

“Good to hear there is still hope for him.” Molly says with a chuckle.

“He also told me he told you of our conversation before I went to Australia.” Hermione starts but gets interrupted by Molly.

“He did, and I promised not to tell anybody.”

“He told me, that was not why I’m bringing it up though.” Hermione says while taking deep breaths to stay calm. Again she get’s interrupted by Molly.

“Listen Hermione, I don’t want to have this conversation with you because you feel you have to talk to me because you know I know. In fact I don’t want you to bring it up to me until you feel ready to talk about it. Now could you please take these plates out back.” Molly said sternly and handed Hermione plates with food.

Dinner starts a little awkward when Harry ends up sitting next to Ginny, obviously not knowing how to handle himself after her rejection and revelation, but there are no more incidents and dinner is quite enjoyable for the women.

 

The rest of the summer Ginny, Hermione and Minerva split their time between Hogwarts, the ministry and Hermione childhood home.

At Hogwarts they tend to the small repairs now the big structural damage has been repaired, At Hermione’s home they clean up and make some magical modifications. Hermione has received special permission from Minister Shacklebolt to connect her parents house to the floo network and use some spells on the garden so the neighbors won’t see people apparating or her parents owl. Hermione has bought her parents an owl as a welcome home present so it will be easier to stay in touch. Least favorite are the trips to the ministry for all of them. The ministry has rounded up what's left of the death eaters and Voldemort supporters. The women are called in as witnesses in a lot of the trials. Most death eaters and a lot of their supporters, including Ombridge to the delight of all three women, are sentenced to live in Azkaban. Only exceptions are Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. Both are sentenced to some community service and will be closely monitored. Narcissa gets such a light sentence because of Harry’s testimony that she lied to Voldemort about Harry being dead and thus helped him defeat Voldemort. Draco isn’t send to Azkaban after both his parents testify, while under the influence of Veritaserum, that Draco only joined the death eaters after pressure from his father and threats to his parents life. This in combination with the testimonies of the Golden Trio that he did not give up their identities when they were at Malfoy Manor let Draco off the hook although part of his sentence is finishing Hogwarts, though he is not allowed in the Slytherin common room.

 

In evenings and free hours here and there Hermione helps Ginny study for her exams and with this help Ginny passes the exams with flying colors. The girls will finish their Hogwarts education together.

 

Both Molly and Minerve talk to Ginny about coming out to Hermione, she however keeps standfast and after a few talks refuses to have anymore conversations with both Molly and Minerva about her sexual orientation. Ginny however does find a moment to talk to some of her brothers. This happens about a week after her return from Australia. Fred and George have just finished repairs on their shop and the apartment above and Ginny invites herself and Bill, who the Ginny’s discomfort insists in bringing Fleur, for dinner. Even though Fleur is there GInny decides to go ahead and come out to her brothers. Reminding herself that even if Fleur wouldn’t have been there Bill would have shared what she had to tell with his wife. 

Ginny is quiet during dinner and this does not go unnoticed by her brothers and sister-in-law. It is Fleur who brings it up during dessert.

“You are very quiet Ginny, what is the matter?”

Ginny looks up and visibly gulps. No time like the present, just like ripping of a band aid she reminds herself.

“I’m g-gay.” She blurts out before closing her eyes waiting for the blow, instead slender arms pull her into an embrace and Fleur whispers in her ear. “I’m so proud you finally have started telling people!” Ginny opens her eyes and looks at Fleur in surprise. “You knew?”

“Yes, it’s the Veela in me. She knows matters of the heart. Have you confessed your feelings to your lady-love?”

“No I have not nor will I.” Ginny tells Fleur resolutely. She looks to her brothers a little apprehensive wondering why they haven’t reacted. Before she can ask them about it she is engulfed in a family hug by her brothers.

“I love you.” Bill whispers

“One can never have enough sisters-in-law.” George says with a grin

“I told you we should make gay love and lust potions for … Oomph.” Fred get smacked in the head by both his brothers before he can finish his sentence.

Ginny leaves her brothers appartment content that evening knowing they don’t feel any different towards her now they know she won’t be bringing any boys home.”

 

The start of term is nearing and Ginny keeps on telling herself it’s time to come out to Hermione but every time she decides today is the day she talks herself out of it. 

The evening before the Hogwarts Express will bring her to Scotland for her last year she promises herself she’ll tell Hermione after the aptitude test.

Unbeknownst to Ginny Hermione makes a similar vow the evening before her return to Hogwart. Since she has been struggling with the same, wanting to tell her best friend she fancies girls but not being able to do it.


	8. The aptitude test

**Chapter 8 The aptitude test**

 

Hermione meets Ginny at platform 9 ¾ on september first. After fixing up her parents house Hermione has been staying there instead of at Hogwarts. Hermione is looking forward to a year without much responsibility. Minerva has offered her the position of Head Girl but she has declined, longing for a normal year. Or at least as much of a normal year the magical world allows.

Hermione is surprised when she sees Ginny has arrived before her and she’s even more surprised when she sees Ron and Harry standing there.

“Hi Hermione.” Harry greets her and hugs her. Ron is standing next to him obviously unsure whether or not to hug her. Hermione takes the choice out of his hands and pulls him in for a hug.

“Harry, Ron how good to see you. What nice of you to come see us of.” Minerva told Hermione last week both Ron and Harry had not yet enrolled for their final year. Hermione has not had a chance to talk about it with the boys but she assumes they have taken a job offer at the ministry.

“We’re not here to see you of. We’re going back to Hogwarts to finish our education.” Harry tells Hermione.

“But Miner… Professor Mcgonagall told me last week the two of you had not yet enrolled for this year.” Hermione says in surprise.

“I didn’t plan on coming back to be honest. Ron made a good case though a few days back. So we wrote Mcgonagall and here we are.” Harry explains.

Hermione turns to Ron. “You convinced Harry to go back to school? Who are you and what have you done to Ronald?” She asks laughing.

“Well somebody told me it might be a good idea to go back to Hogwarts. After all that happened last year the regularity and relative anonymity of school might be a better environment for dealing with the aftermath than a job at the ministry.” Ron explains. The somebody Ron is talking about is probably his therapist so Hermione decides not to press the issue. “Well I have to agree it is a wise decision to complete your education and I for one am looking forward to a Voldemort free year for us.”

The four of them get into the train and find an empty compartment. It turns out Ginny and Ron are early because they spend the night at Shell Cottage with Bill and Fleur. Fleur is a lot more punctual than Molly it turns out.

“Why didn’t you mum want you two home last night? She usually has a huge dinner party the evening before we’re off to Hogwarts.” Harry wonders.

Ginny and Ron look at each other a little uncomfortable. It is eventually Ginny who gives an explanation. “Well they wouldn’t tell us why, but we guess it was to have sex.” Harry mouth falls open. “What?”

“Earlier this week they received a letter from the ministry informing them they fall under the new law and have until september 1st 2004 to produce 2 more children. According to a conversation we overheard between mum and dad, yesterday mum was at her most furtile. So they kicked us out to go at it.” Ginny further explains while chuckling.

The rest of the trainride the four spent catching up on each others lives.

 

When they have settled at the Gryffindor table for the feast and the new first years arrive Ron looks confused. “Is it me or are there more first years than usually?”

“It’s not you. Last year with Voldemort on the rise muggleborn didn’t get an invitation. So this year they have not only this year's muggleborns but last years as well.” Hermione explains.

“That makes sense.” Harry mutters. Suddenly a shadow appears over Hermione. She turns around and is faced with a nervous looking Draco Malfoy.

“I-I… I want to thank you for your testimony at my trial.”

“We only told the truth Malfoy. No need to thank us for that.” Harry tells him. Malfoy nods and looks around. He seems to want to say more. He takes a couple of deep breaths before continuing. “I also want to apologize for my behaviour these past years. You have no reason to forgive me so I won’t ask for I. I do however promise I’ll do my best to show you I have changed and maybe one day I’ll prove to you I am worth forgiving.” Before any of the Gryffindors could react Malfoy was on his way to stand in line with the first years.

“Did Malfoy just apologize to two Weasleys, Harry Potter and a mudblood?” Hermione asks her friends.

“Don’t call yourself that Hermione!” Ginny admonishes. Before they can talk more about Malfoy’s apology the Sorting Hat is set on a stool in front of the teachers table and starts to sing his song. Once he’s done Professor Flitwick calls all first years to the Hat in order to get them sorted.

When only Malfoy is left Minerva stands to address the students.

“As some of you might have heard or read Draco Malfoy has been on trial this summer. It has been determined that although he did break some laws he did not do so in free will. Therefor the Wizengamot has decided not to sentence him to serve time at Azkaban. He has been sentenced to community serves which he already served this summer. Another part of the ruling in his case stipulated he had to finish Hogwarts, but is not allowed in the Slytherin common rooms. As headmistress it is up to me how to handle this stipulation and I have decided Mr. Malfoy will be sorted by the Sorting Hat. Mr. Malfoy if you would be so kind to sit and place the hat on your head.”

While Malfoy sits down and puts on the Sorting Hat everybody in the Great Hall is whispering about him and the speech of Minerva. The moment the Hat is safely seated on his head all outside noise is drawn out. _‘Hmm Draco Malfoy. Yes I remember you. You were looking to please your father when I sorted you all those years ago. Where shall we put you this time. I’ve been told Slytherin is no option. Though it looks like you wouldn’t be sorted there now even if it was. Hmmm… you thanked and apologized to the Gryffindors you tormented for so long, good. Very good indeed because you’ll be staying in … GRYFFINDOR’_. The last word is shouted to the Great Hall. Malfoy’s shoulders slump while he walks to the Gryffindor table and sits down on the edge a little away from his new housemates, knowing they do not want him in their house. And rightfully so, he has never in his live showed an ounce of the world famous Gryffindor courage.

Malfoy feels eyes on him all through dinner and is glad when the Headmistress stands for her announcements signaling the end of this torturous affair.

“Before you are off to bed I would like to inform our first years, and remind some of the older students, that the Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden. Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that all Weasley Wizard Wheezes are forbidden as well as a list of other products. The full list can be found in his office. It is up to me to inform you of some changes that will be made to Hogwarts to accommodate the marriage and repopulation act. In the next few weeks a new building will rise on the grounds, next to the Quidditch pitch. This building will have several apartments to house married students. Any student getting married to another Hogwarts student needs to contact their head of house in order to arrange their transfer to the apartment building. If you're marrying someone who is not a student at Hogwarts you need to set up an appointment with me. There are strict rules for people who are not student nor staff to stay at Hogwarts which I will discuss with anybody who these rules affect. If a couple so wishes it is possible to live at the new building before they're married as long as the marriage has been registered at the ministry. There has been an important change in the school rules in regards to pregnancy. In the past pregnancy meant immediate expulsion from Hogwarts. This rule no longer applies if your pregnancy is a result of the marriage and repopulation act. The hospital wing has been stocked with pregnancy related potions and every monday a ob-gyn healer from St. Mungo’s will be available for any questions you have and tests you require. I would like to remind you all that you don’t need to have conceived a child until you’re married one year and you don’t need to be married until september first 1999. I would therefore urge you all to take your time and concentrate on your studies. All student of 17 and up who have not yet registered their marriage are scheduled to take their aptitude test tomorrow after breakfast at the Great Hall. That’s all. Good night.”

 

The next morning after breakfast is finished and students have gotten their schedules all students seventeen and up wait outside the Great Hall while Minerva readies the room for the aptitude test. Outside the hall almost all students who are affected by the law are waiting. Only a few slytherins are engaged all other students have either not found a spouse, are talking their chances with the ministry or, like Neville, are still in denial.

“They can’t force us to marry can they?” Neville asks his friends.

“The law is passed so yes they can.” Hermione answers.

“But is it even needed? I mean wouldn’t things work out just fine without this law?” Neville continues.

“I studied the research Neville. Magical numbers are really low and if they don’t pick up within the next year or so it might very well be too late.” Hermione explains some more.

“Oh… I had no idea it’s that bad. I wondered why hardly anybody was protesting the law. I guess I should have known Hermione would look into things and if she doesn’t protest it than it’s all good.” Neville says with a chuckle.

“Really Longbottom? You didn’t even think of looking into the research? The Ministry made their research public to give everybody the possibility to look into the reasoning behind the law. Not looking into it is just stupid.” a familiar voice speaks up from behind Neville.

“Shut it Malfoy. Just because that stupid hat put you in my house does not mean I’ll talk to you.” Neville snaps at him. Before Malfoy can respond Minerva appears at the entry of the Great Hall. “Ladies and gentleman, may I have your attention please. Inside you’ll find the aptitude tests on the desks. Remember this is not an exam. There is no place setting nor will there be a time limit. I do however ask you to be quiet to give everybody the chance to fill out their test in peace. Once you’re finished you hand in your test and resume your classes.” Minerva explains before stepping aside and letting the students into the Great Hall.

Harry, Ron and Neville sit down at the first free table, like most students, while Hermione, Ginny and surprisingly Malfoy walk all the way to the front to find a more secluded desk to fill in their aptitude tests. As soon as Hermione is seated she opens the package and starts writing.

 

_Name:_

  _ _Hermione Jean Granger__

_Gender:_

  _ _Female__

_ Day of birth: _

__19 september 1979_ _

_Are you a pureblood, half-blood or muggleborn?_

  _ _Muggleborn.__

_If you attended Hogwarts, what house where you sorted in?_

__Gryffindor._ _

_If you attended Hogwarts, did the Sorting Hat contemplate sorting you into an other house than the house you were sorted in? If so, what house?_

  _ _Yes, Ravenclaw.__

_What was your favorite subject at school?_

__Transfigurations._ _

 

 

The aptitude test continues with page upon page of questions about Hermione’s abilities, beliefs, plans for her future and what not. Obviously intended to get a good view of Hermione’s character. No questions about love or potential partners though until the last page.

 

_Do you have a preferred gender for a partner? If so write down the gender_

__Woman._ _

_ Would you prefer a partner you can be best friends with or one to love passionately? _

__Ideally it would be both. If however I would be forced to choose between the two I would choose the best friend. I believe this to be a better foundation for a healthy loving relationship than passion._ _

_ Name no more than three qualities you would avoid in a partner at all costs. _

__(blood)prejudice, cowardice, bullying._ _

_ Describe your ideal partner in no more than five words. _

__Smart, loving, friend, energetic, romantic._ _

 

 

Hermione expected most of her school mates to fill in the forms hastily, not taking the test serious. Needless to say she is surprised she’s one of the first to finish.


	9. Minerva and Molly plot

**Chapter 9 Minerva and Molly plot**

 

After the aptitude test life at Hogwarts resumes to normal, although all single students seventeen years and older get the occasional marriage proposal and a few more couples get engaged. Hermione is surprised there aren’t more and brings this up in her weekly tea with Ginny and Minerva.

“I believe a lot of the single witches and wizards, especially the younger ones are putting their faith in hands of the ministry for this. Most purebloods already expected to be in an arranged marriage, this new law only changes who does the arranging for them. As for the rest, they seem to trust Kingsley and the aptitude test.” Minerva explains.

“You know Minerva, one of these days you have to tell me the secret to your knowledge.” Ginny laughs. “You always seem to have an accurate view of people's opinions and future choices. One would think you are a seer.” She continues jokingly. Causing both Hermione and Minerva to gasp.

“Ginny! Minerva loathes divination even more than me!” Hermione exclaims.

“Well what other explanation is there?”

“Well Ginevra, it is really quite simple. As the headmistress of Hogwarts it is my duty to take care of the students. I asked the heads of house to keep a close eye on all students affected by the law, suggested to have a talk with them, they did and reported back at me. Also as headmistress I have regular meetings with ministry officials and the minister himself. One hears things at the ministry and during these meetings.” Minerva gives Ginny a little explanation.

“Now girls I must cut tonights meeting short since I have some paperwork to finish. Unfortunately I have an appointment next monday so I won’t be available for tea. I was thinking maybe we could have lunch together on sunday instead?” Minerva tells the girls

“Of course.”

“Sure.”

“Alright since this might be one of the last days with good weather I was thinking about having a picnic at the lake?”

“That sounds wonderful Minerva.” Hermione answers while Ginny nods enthusiastically.

“Be at the main entrance at noon and we’ll walk together from there.”

When the girls have left Minerva sits down to write a letter.

 

_Dear Molly,_

_I’m only now responding to your letter because I had to think about it for a long time. Part of me is angry at you for breaking Hermione’s trust. You told Ronald he shouldn’t tell anybody about Hermione because it is Hermione’s story to tell, yet you told me. I’m a strong believer in practice what you preach. Luckily I already knew so you didn’t really betray her confidence. I would however like to stress the importance of letting both Hermione and Ginny themself decide when and who to they come out._

_That being said another part of me is glad you know. Because now I can tell you that I agree with you, these girls are made for eachother but unfortunately too stubborn for their own good._

_After giving it long thought I’ve decided to help and I’ve already made the arrangements for a first ‘date’ for the two of them this sunday. I will be observing them as closely as I can as my animagus and will report back to you._

_Love,_

_Minerva_

* * *

Next sunday minerva makes arrangements with the house elves to pack a picnic basket for the girls and she has set up a blanket at a secluded spot near the lake. Minerva herself is hiding in the bushes in her cat form while one of the elves will pick up the girls at the entrance.

Ginny and Hermione are looking around for Minerva when an elf appears next to them carrying a picnic basket. “The Headmistress apologizes but something came up. Since everything is already organized she insists on the two of you enjoying the picnic alone. If you would both please hold on to me, I’ll transport you.” Both girls put a hand on the elf's shoulder and the three of them disapparate. Moments later they appear near the great lake. Hermione looks around confused. “Why would Minerva plan a picnic at such a secluded area?”

Ginny shrugs. “Maybe because she doesn’t want the other students to think she favours us?” Though deep inside Ginny has other ideas about what Minerva’s reasoning is and plans to talk to her about it the first chance she gets.

“I guess you have a point. Well let's sit and eat.” Hermione says and sits down. Ginny sits down as well. They’ve been sitting for a few minutes when they hear their names being called.

“Hermione, Ginny? Is that you?” They look around and see two figures on brooms coming their way across the lake. When they get closer they see it’s Harry and Ron.

“Hi guys, what brings you here?”  Hermione asks.

“We were taking our brooms out for a flight when we thought we saw familiar hair and decided to investigate.” Harry explains while getting of his broom and sitting down next to Hermione. Ron sits next to Ginny.

“Why are you guys here?” He asks while picking up a sandwich to eat.

“We were supposed to have lunch with Professor Mcgonagall but she couldn’t make it.” Hermione shrugs.

Unbeknownst to the four friends enjoying lunch a tabby cat gets out from its hiding place in the bushes and moves to the castle. Sad that the plan didn’t work out.

* * *

_Dear Minerva,_

_I’m glad to hear you agree and thank you for arranging a first date for them. I wish I could do more, but unfortunately there isn’t much I can do while the girls are at Hogwarts, especially since Ginny refuses to talk about it any more._

_Love,_

_Molly_

 

Minerva has just pulled out a fresh sheet of parchment to write to Molly when the door to her office burst open and an angry red-head walks in.

“I can not believe you did that. What part of I’m not telling Hermione do you not understand?”

“Please calm down Ginerva. Than tell me what it is that is bothering you.” Minerva tells Ginny in a calm voice while discretely hiding the letter from Molly.

“You set me up on a date with Hermione today.”

“What gave you that idea?”

“We were supposed to have lunch with you but then an elf comes up to us telling us you won’t be able to make it and then we’re transported to this secluded, almost romantic, area near the lake where the two of us are supposed to have a picnic. Thank Merlin Ron and Harry showed up before things could get awkward.”

“I had every intention of joining the two. However as the headmistress of Hogwarts I can not always help it if things come up and ruin my plans.”

“If something really had come up you could have just cancelled and we would have eaten in the Great Hall. This was you orchestrating a date between Hermione and me. Do not do that again do you understand Minerva?”

“I did not orchestrate a date but if I ever feel the need to do so in the future I will refrain myself.”

“Hmmpf… alright.”

“I know you asked that I don’t pry but I would really like to know why it is you won’t tell Hermione?”

“I told you I’m afraid of her reaction.” Ginny sighs.

“Are you afraid she’ll react badly or unexpectedly well?” Minerva asks and Ginny takes some time before she answers.

“Both. If she react badly I’ll lose my best friend, which I don’t want but if she reacts unexpectedly... well it is worse.”

“Why is that?”

“Well if for some weird unknown reason Hermione actually fancies women in general or me in particular I want to woo her. With the ministry deadline of december first for the engagement I don’t have enough time to properly woo her.”

“You could get engaged and continue to woo her?”

“I know that’s an option I just have this image of how I’ll propose to Hermione, I want it to be perfect and this stupid law stands in the way.” Ginny exclaims.

“Are you saying you would woo Hermione if there was no marriage law?” Minerva asks cocing an eyebrow.

“Well no… Yes… I don’t know.”

“I won’t bring this up anymore after today but I really want to urge you to reconsider and at least come out as a lesbian to Hermione.”

“Yeah…we’ll see.” Ginny shrugs and leave waving her goodbye to Minerva.

Once the door is closed behind Ginny Minerva picks up her quill to write Molly.

 

_Dear Molly,_

_Unfortunately things didn’t go as planned today. In the end my plan didn’t only not work, it backfired. I just had a very angry Ginerva in my office accusing me of trying to set her and Hermione up. Although she was right I obviously denied trying to set her up. An angry Ginevra, who reminds me a great deal of an angry Molly by the way, is not the worst of my date idea. About five minutes after the start of their ‘date’ Ronald and Harry spotted them and joined them for lunch._

_So not only is Ginerva suspicious but there wasn’t even a date. Unfortunately I have to lay low for a while which is not good with the deadline rapidly approaching._

_I’ve also learned that it is not possible to interfere with the pairing. This is automatically done in an enchanted room that is set-up by a group of unspeakables who have all done a part of the enchantment and there is nobody, not even the minister, who knows every single enchantment. As much as I applaud Kingsley and his fight against corruption in the ministry, today I do not like it all that much._

_For the time being we can only hope the test prove us right._

_Love,_

_Minerva_

_P.S. I might try another date idea in a couple of weeks if things have cooled down enough by then._


	10. Draco's secret

**Chapter 10 Draco's secret**

 

October goes by rather quick and relatively uneventful. Some of Hermione’s and Ginny’s suitors get a little more desperate which results in more desperate proposals including charms and love potions. Both no longer open their own mail and carry a love potion antidote with them at all times. Other than that the only eventful thing that happens is a conversation during tea time with Minerva near the end of the month.

“Girls, I need to ask you for a huge favor.” Minerva starts the conversation a little apprehensive.

“I’m sure it will be no bother.” Hermione says.

“I wouldn’t be to sure Hermione. As you know Mr. Malfoy has been sorted into Gryffindor and me and the rest of the staff are worried about him. Several teachers have expressed their concern since he seems to be totally isolated. The most worrying though are the reports I’ve gotten from the house elfs. They tell me he sleeps in the common room instead of in his dorm room. I was hoping the two of you could try to find out why he isn’t sleeping in his dorm and maybe hang out with him every now and then?”

“You want us to become friends with Malfoy?” Ginny asks shocked.

“I am well aware that friends is to much to asks at this point but maybe you could go from enemies to acquaintances?”

“We’ll look into it Minerva. I’m not promising anything though. He has to be willing too.” Hermione quickly says before Ginny can complain.

“I really appreciate this Hermione. I know this must not be easy for you with everything he put you through during your years at Hogwarts and what happened at the Manor.” Minerva tells Hermione while Ginny looks at the two puzzled. She has no idea what Minerva means by ‘what happened at the Manor’ but the way Hermione’s eyes turn sad it can’t be anything good. Deciding now is not the time to bring this up she gets back to their conversation.

* * *

A few days after their conversation Hermione finds a moment to talk to the boys in her year about Malfoy. They’re sitting in an empty classroom to practise some spells when Hermione brings it up.

“What is it like to share your dorm with Malfoy?” Hermione asks and the boys look at her surprised.

“Why are you asking?” Ron wonders

“Just wondering. It’s weird having him in Gryffindor I can only imagine what it’s like to share a room with him.” Hermione shrugs.

“We don’t share a room.” Neville tells her.

“You don’t? Why not? Did something happen?” Hermione immediately starts interogating.

“He never comes up to our room. From the start he never has. At first I thought he didn’t need much sleep and maybe he wasn’t really comfortable with us yet. I figured he was the last to come to bed and the first to get up. But then one night I woke in the middle of the night and he wasn’t in his bed. The next night I got out my invisibility cloak and used it to hide in the common room. After the last student left Malfoy conjured up a blanket and curled down on the floor in front of the fire. I checked a couple of times after that and it seems like he made the floor his bed.” Harry explains. Everybody looks at him in disbelieve and they all start talking at the same time. Wondering why he didn’t tell them.

“I didn’t know how to bring it up. I did try to talk to Malfoy about it, I figured I should tell him that we won’t hurt him or anything if he sleeps in his bed, but everytime I try to talk to him he remembers something important. Anyway, you know now. What should we do?” Harry elaborates and asks. Hermione looks at him for a few moments before she explodes.

“Seriously Harry? One of you house mates is sleeping on the floor and when he doesn’t want to talk to you you just let it be? It never occurred to you to tell a teacher or better yet go to Mcgonagall? Seriously Harry, did you forget what the Dursley’s did to you?” By the time Hermione has finished her tirade Harry is looking down ashamed. 

“I’m sorry.” He mutters

“You're saying that to the wrong person. What’s done is done now. I’ll talk to him you guys just try and be civil to Malfoy alright?” Hermione tells them before walking out of the room in search for Malfoy.

“Why would we be civil? The guy bullied us for years and now that he’s a Gryffindor we should all just forget about that?” Ron exclaims.

“Hermione is not asking you to braid each others hairs, she’s asking you to be civil. Don’t forget Malfoy did make the first step. He apologized and it has always been a two way street. We gave as good as we received.” Ginny tells her brother. “Now trust Hermione to make things right while we continue with our homework.” Ginny ends the discussion.

* * *

Hermione does not manage to talk to Malfoy, every time she tries he has something important to do. Not knowing what to do she decides to bring it up during her weekly tea with Minerva.

“Minerva, last week you asked us to hang out with Malfoy and try to find why he isn’t sleeping in the dorm room. We’re not having much success.” Hermione brings it up right after they have sat down.

“What Hermione means to say is that we do know he hasn’t slept a single night in his own bed. Harry figured this out a little while back and has tried to talk to Malfoy about it, but every time he tries Malfoy has something important to do. Harry has since realised he should have come to you when he found out, but what’s done is done. He regrets his decision. Hermione has tried to talk to Malfoy as well but again every time she gets close Malfoy has to be somewhere.” Ginny gives a little more explanation.

“So there hasn’t been a fight between the boys?” Minerva asks.

“No.” Ginny answers.

“I just don’t know what to do the get him alone to even start a conversation.” Hermione sighs.

“I think I can be of help. This week your Transfiguration homework has to be done in duo’s. I originally planned to let you make your own duo’s. Instead I’m going to pair you up by your results. This will pair Hermione with Mr. Malfoy since they are first and second in my class.” Minerva comes up with a solution.

“Now that that’s settled there is something else I want to discuss with you girls.” Minerva continues. “I received a letter from Molly asking for special permission for her kids, Harry and Hermione to come home for a weekend. She would like to have all her kids, biological and adopted, home when they receive their match from the ministry. I’m willing to give permission, however it is up to you whether or not you want to go.”

“I think I would like my mum to be there when I get my letter.” Ginny says.

“As much as I love the Weasley’s I’d rather be with my own parents. I got a letter a few days back, they’re ahead of schedule and will be back from Australia halfway through november. So I should be able to go home. Is that possible Minerva?”

“Actually Hermione dear, Molly mentioned in her letter that she wants to invite your parents as well.” Minerva answers.

“Really? Well in that case I’d love to go to the Burrow. It would be amazing to be surrounded by my family and friends when I get the letter. More shoulders to cry on if I’m unhappy with the match.”

“Hermione, I’ve told you before, there is no reason to fear your match. It might be somebody unexpected but it will be somebody who will fit. Somebody who wants the same things you do, has hopes and dreams for the future that work well with yours.”

“I know, but I can’t help but wonder, what if they lied on their form? All death eaters may have been caught, but there are people who secretly supported Voldemort and they weren’t sent to Azkaban.” Hermione starts to panic.

“Listen to me Hermione. Yes there are people who support the ideas of blood purity who were not sent to Azkaban, simply because they did nothing illegal. This doesn’t mean you get matched with them. Every test parchment was charmed so you couldn’t lie or leave out important facts. So a blood purist would have been compelled to write down blood purity as an important quality in their spouse, or answer another question in a way that reveals their ideals.” Minerva tries to calm Hermione down. Hermione thinks a little about this before nodding her head. “So even if they didn’t think blood purity one of the five most important qualities in a partner they still wouldn’t be matched with me, because I wrote blood prejudice down as one of the things I would avoid in a partner.”

“Indeed.” 

* * *

During the next Transfiguration lesson Minerva brings up the assignment. “When you’ve graduated from Hogwarts, you'll venture into the real world. Part of the real world is a job. A job that usually requires working with colleagues, not necessary the colleague you would like to work with. So in all my wisdom I’ve decided it is time to mimic this situation in Transfiguration. Your next assignment has to be done in duo’s. And you don’t get to chose your duo, I assign a partner based on your results thus far in Transfiguration. This means the people first and second in my class will form a pair, as will numbers three and four and so on. Now if you would please take a seat with your assigned partner.” Minerva waves her wand and the duo’s appear on the board. Hermione moves to sit next to Malfoy. Once everybody is sitting she explains further. “Theme of this assignment is human transfiguration. Each pair will get assigned a different kind of human transfiguration and in one week I want an 5 foot essay on this. You essay must contain the spells and description of the wandwork needed to perform the transfiguration, history and risks of the transfiguration and a description of how to reverse it. It is not allowed to split the work, you have to do everything together. I will know if you don’t work together on this. In order to make working together and research easier you’re not required to attend your Transfiguration lessons this week.” Minerva explains the assignment before waving her wand again to let a piece of parchment appear in front of every pair. Both Hermione and Malfoy reach for the parchment at the same time. They both startle a little and it’s Hermione that speaks up. “I’ve never gotten around to thank you for your apology at the beginning of the year feast. I really appreciate it.”

“It was long overdue. I wanted to apologize earlier but I didn’t think apologize through a letter would go over well.” Maldoy shrugs.

“You’re right Malfoy I don’t think I would have appreciated that nearly as much as a personal apology.” Hermione laughs.

“Draco.”

“I’m sorry?”

“You can call me Draco, it’s my name. Besides I don’t think you would be calling colleagues by their last name.”

“What do my future colleagues have to do with me calling you Draco?”

“Didn’t Mcgonagall say she wants to mimic work situations with this assignment?”

“Yes…” 

“Well that means we’re colleagues and colleagues address each other by their first names, Hermione.”

The two of them work on their assignment for the rest of the period and decide to meet at the Library during their next Transfiguration lesson.

* * *

During their next Transfiguration period Hermione and Draco spend some time in the library searching for books to use before retreating to an empty room to start on their essay. Hermione finds that Draco is a good match for her academically speaking. He is nearly as intelligent and holds himself well in a debate. Somewhere during this period things stop being awkward between the two of them. By the time there is only half an hour left Hermione decides to bring up Draco’s sleeping arrangement she is not as nervous as she was anymore.

“Draco?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Isn’t that what you just did?” Draco retorts smirking.

“You know what I meant.”

“I do. Ask away.”

“Harry told me you haven’t slept in your dorm room. Why is that?”

“Ehh… It’s personal.”

“I figured. But sometimes it helps to talk to other people about stuff.”

“You might not be the right person to give me advise Hermione. Seeing as you still hide what my aunt did to you.”

“That I hide my scar does not mean I haven’t told anybody.” Hermione tells him softly.  Draco looks at her for a little while contemplating what to say.

“I’m sorry.” He eventually comes up with.

“For what?”

“For what happened at the Manor, for not helping.”

“You did help though. You told them you didn’t recognize Harry.”

“I should have done more.”

“By doing nothing you made sure you and your parents stayed alive and by doing so your mother was able to help Harry when he most needed help.”

“I still feel like I should have done more.”

“You have to let it go Draco.”

“Is that what you have done?”

“I’m working on it.”

“I guess I’ll have to start working on it as well.”

The two sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Draco speaks up.

“Come december first something I’ve kept a secret for a long time will become public knowledge. This might make the other guys uncomfortable. I figured not sleeping in the same room might make things a little less awkward.”

When Draco is finished Hermione opens her mouth to speak but Draco cuts her off.

“What I just told you is all I wish to say to you about this subject.”

Hermione closes her mouth sensing the finality in Draco’s tone.

“Okay.” 


	11. The ministry appointed matches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have absolutely no idea if december 1st 1998 fell on a sunday and I’m to lazy to look it up. But since this is fiction I figured we all just go with it. *shrugs*
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter the ministry matches will be announced.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> * edit: I forgot to include Fred's match in this chapter. I re-uploaded the edited chapter.

 

**Chapter 11 The ministry appointed matches**

 

Hermione has a hunch what Draco’s secret might be, but without confirmation from him she is not going to voice her idea. She decides to not bring anything up to Minerva, however if Minerva asks she will tell her what Draco told her. Minerva of course brings it up during their next tea time. Ginny has quidditch practice and is not able to attend.

“Have you been able to talk to Mr. Malfoy Hermione?”

“Yes I have.”

“And what have you learned?”

“He said that come december first something he has kept a secret for a long time will become public knowledge. He believes it might make the other boys uncomfortable and sleeping in the common room might make things less awkward.”

“Hmm I see. Since the head boy and girl are Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff this year the Gryffindor headroom is not used. I guess he could sleep there for the next two weeks. But after december first he’ll either have to move to the apartment building together with his match or the dorm. I can’t give anybody special treatment.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


With the deadline for ministry pairing approaching the proposals coming in for single students get so out of hand Minerva decides only mail from previously approved people can reach Hogwarts. It takes some effort to put all the magic in place but it does give the students some much needed rest. 

Eventually it is time for Hermione, Harry and the Weasleys to go to the Burrow. 

As much as Hermione looks forward to seeing her parents and the rest of the Weasleys again she is also a little sad Draco will be alone when he receives his match. Hermione hasn’t brought up Draco’s little confession to him, but after their Transfiguration assignment they have developed an acquaintanceship of sorts. They study together regularly. Mostly just Hermione and Draco but Ginny joins them fairly often. Hermione hopes that over time they will develop a friendship. 

Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione have to go to Minerva’s office after dinner on friday to floo to the Burrow. When they arrive only Molly and Arthur are present. The rest of the Weasleys and Hermione’s parents will arrive on saturday afternoon. They will have a family dinner on saturday evening and everybody will stay the night so the four Hogwarts students, the only ones not paired yet, can open their match letters surrounded by their family. 

Everybody calls it an early night friday and is up early on saturday.

When they have almost finishes breakfast Molly leaves the table to return with a paper bag.

“You mum took me for a girls day out last week. She took me to a muggle spa. I had so much fun I figured you girls might like to have a home spa day. With the match arriving tomorrow I imagine you are quiet tense and this might help you relax?”

Hermione smiles enthusiastic while Ginny looks a little confused never having been to a spa.

Molly turns to the boys. “I figured you two would rather go flying to relax, but if you want I’m sure the girls would he willing to share.”

“No Mrs. Weasley, that won’t be necessary. I’m sure Ron and I can relax best on a broom.” Harry is fast to answer.

Molly gives the paper bag to Hermione. “Your parents will arrive at six and dinner will be served at seven. Make sure you’re ready by then.”

“Don’t you need any help mum?” Ginny asks.

“No. I’ve got everything under control. You girls enjoy yourselves.”

 

After Hermione explains all the stuff Molly has packed for them Ginny feels like strangling her mother. She’s sure this is some sort of last effort to get her and Hermione together. There is a ton of body massage stuff in the bag that Ginny will absolutely not use with Hermione in the same room. Tomorrow Hermione will find out Ginny has kept her sexual orientation a secret for her best friend. Spending the day before half naked with said best friend will lead to uncomfortable awkwardness tomorrow. So Ginny decides to go for all the facial and hair masks in hopes of Hermione following her lead. Unbeknownst to Ginny Hermione is having a similar debate with herself and is tremendously relieved when Ginny only wants to do the facial and hair stuff.

Its nearly six when they’re finished and they go downstairs to wait for Hermione’s parents and Ginny’s brothers.

Dinner is a somewhat quiet affair, since everybody is aware  Fred, Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione will get a life changing letter the next morning. Again everybody goes to bed early. Harry and Ron, their bedroom has been given to the Grangers, sleep on the couches.

* * *

The ministry will sent off the match letter at 8 o’clock on sunday morning not knowing how long the owls will take to get to the Burrow everybody is ready for breakfast at 8, even though the four friends are not hungry. All of them in thought.

Harry is hoping that maybe he will be paired with Ginny. Even though Ginny told him she’s in love with someone else Harry still has hope. She is not yet engaged so maybe Ginny’s love is not returned.

Ron is nervous because he has no idea who he will be matched with. He can only hope and pray his family and friends accept the match if it turns out to be more surprising than they expect.

Ginny is terrified of Hermione’s reaction if she gets paired with a girl.

Hermione is also a nervous wreck continually talking herself in and out of coming out to Ginny at the last second.

Finally at eight thirty Arthur spots four owls coming to the burrow.

 

A soon as the owls have dropped off their letters a nervous silence falls upon the Burrow. The four friends look at each other and tear open their letters

* * *

 

_ Dear Mr. Harry Potter, _

 

_ As we’ve informed you a couple months ago the ministry has passed ‘The marriage and repopulation act’. Because of this law you have to be married by september 1st 1999. You have five years from the day you get married to produce two children. _

_ For same-sex couples and straight couples with trouble conceiving we have opened the repopulation ward at St. Mungo’s. Here healers are available to either answer any questions you might have about the process of conceiving a child or help with the medical aspects of said conception. _

_ If you don’t get married or produce offspring in time the ministry will bind your magic and you will be evicted from the magical community. _

_ Since you have not registered an engagement with the ministry you have been assigned a partner based on your aptitude test. _

_ We urge you to contact your partner post haste. _

 

_ The aptitude test has revealed your best suited partner is: _

 

_ Miss Luna Lovegood _

 

* * *

 

_ Dear Mr. Ronald Weasley, _

 

_ As we’ve informed you……... _

 

_ The aptitude test has revealed your best suited partner is: _

 

_ Mister Draco Malfoy _

 

* * *

  
  


_ Dear Miss Ginerva Weasley, _

 

_ As we’ve informed you……... _

 

_ The aptitude test has revealed your best suited partner is: _

 

_ Miss Hermione Granger _

 

* * *

  
  


_ Dear Miss  Hermione Granger, _

 

_ As we’ve informed you…...… _

 

_ The aptitude test has revealed your best suited partner is: _

 

_ Miss Ginerva Weasley _

 

* * *

 

_ Dear Mister Fred Weasley _

 

_ As we’ve informed you…...… _

 

_ The aptitude test has revealed your best suited partner is: _

 

_ Miss Minerva Mcgonagall _

 

 

* * *

**A/N: I know this is a really short chapter but I want to give people’s reactions to the letters a chapter of its own.**


	12. Reactions to the matches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I re-uploaded chapter 11 shortly after I uploaded it. I forgot to include Fred's match. I fixed it, but if you haven't seen it you might want to go back and check it out.
> 
> A/N2: My surprises last chapter have stirred up some reactions from you dear readers. I don't think I have ever received this many comments for a single chapter ever. I will address some of the questions/remarks at the end of this chapter. Please know that I love and cherish every comment, subscription and bookmark I receive. Even though I don't react to each and every one of them privately they mean a lot to me and are fuel to my muse.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

**Chapter 12 Reactions to the matches**

The five finish their letter at the same time and look up with their mouths open.

Ron is the first to snap out of it. He throws his letter on the table before storming out of the house. Angelina who is sitting next to Ron pick up the letter and reads it. "Wow, I did not see that coming." she says.

"Did not see what coming?" Arthur asks.

"Ron got paired with Draco Malfoy." The rest of the Weasley's look at Angelina in surprise.

"You think that is an unexpected pairing? What about mine? I got paired with Minerva Mcgonagall." Now everybody turns to Fred in surprise. After a minute of silence Arthur speaks up. "Any more surprises?" He looks at the three who still have to reveal their match.

Harry shrugs. "I got paired with Luna Lovegood. Definitely not as surprising as Ron's and Fred's matches. What about you girls?" Harry turns to Hermione and Ginny who are sitting next to one another and still seem to be in shock. After a push from Fred Ginny clears her throat. "I got paired with Hermione." Before Ginny has even finished saying Hermione's name Molly is already squealing and running towards the girls. "What a wonderful match. I'm so happy for you two. This is truly a match made in heaven." She exclaims while pulling the two fo them into a hug. Molly releases the girls when there is a ticking at the window. Looking up she sees an owl and walks over to the window to retrieve the letter which is addressed to Fred. He takes the letter from his mother and reads it out loud.

_Dear Mr. Weasley,_

_I received my match letter from the ministry this morning and to my surprise I am paired with you._

_It is my believe that the two of us are nowhere near ready to get married, however with the deadline of september first it is important that we get to that point sooner rather than later. Therefore I would like to invite you to my chambers in Hogwarts for a private dinner this evening. You can floo in together with your siblings._

_Please be advised: no pranks. I've had to put up with your and your brothers antics for nearly seven year and will not put up with such nonsense in my marriage._

_Please let me know if you will be attending. My owl will wait for your response._

_Sincerely_

_M. Mcgonagall._

"You'd think using first names would be the most crucial step towards getting ready for marriage, but apparently no, pranking is more important." Fred scoffs before summoning parchment and a quill to reply.

_Dear Minerva,_

_I believe calling me Fred instead of Mr. Weasley would be a good start in working towards our marriage._

_I will see you tonight and I'll leave my pranks at home. As you might have heard I am the proprietor of a joke shop, pranks are therefore a part of my job and life. So I will not make any promises regarding pranks in the future._

_I look forward to seeing you tonight._

_Love,_

_Fred_

Fred gives his letter to Minerva's owl and turns to his mother. "I should probably bring her flowers or chocolates or something right?"

"No chocolates, she prefers ginger newts." Hermione answers Fred's question. "Why are you not freaked out by your march?" Harry asks him.

"Well first off if the ministry paired us this means our aptitude test shows that we are compatible. Secondly With Mcgonagall I get an intelligent and interesting wive. I could have done a lot worse."

"But she's a lot older than you are." Harry continues.

"I prefer the term more experienced than me. And I don't see anything wrong with that. Yes this is not a match I would have come up with in my wildest dreams, however I made the choice to get paired by the ministry through their aptitude test. By choosing that I chose to be paired with someone compatible. I might not see yet how Mcgonagall and I are compatible, but I'm going to find out and enjoy doing this. Now if you lot will excuse me, I have a date to get ready for." Fred ends the discussion about his match and he walks to the fireplace to floo out.

The rest of the occupants of the kitchen look at the fire in surprise. Fred Weasley seems to have grown up and takes his match like an adult.

Ginny turns to Hermione when Fred is gone. "We should probably talk about us?"

"Yes, but later. For now I want to find Ron and see how he is doing. Same as Fred he had an unexpected match." Hermione answers before leaving the kitchen. Ginny walks after her. "Wait I'm coming with."

When both girls have left the kitchen Harry speaks up. "I should probably write Luna before I go and find Ron." With that he also leaves the kitchen to fetch some parchment and a quill to contact Luna.

When he has left it is silent for a few moments before Bill starts laughing. When he gets weird faces he explains. "I was thinking, we all thought we would have an easy year with Voldemort finally gone. Instead with got the marriage law which has possibly lead to more drama than Voldemort with Ron engaged to a Malfoy, Fred engaged to a former teacher and out sister engaged to the woman we all consider our second sister." When he's finished his explanation the rest of the kitchen's occupants start to laugh as well.

When everybody is calmed down the couples talk some more about the matches of their children and siblings. Eventually they reach the conclusion that no matter how weird some of the matches seem when you look deeper the matches actually make sense.

* * *

It doesn't take Hermione long to find Ron. He is sitting against one of the quidditch hoop in the back garden with a letter in his hand and his broom lying down next to him. She sits down on his other side.

"So you and Draco."

"Yeah… What was the ministry thinking, putting two people together from families who have a long standing rivalry."

"You know Ron, just because things between the Malfoys and Weasleys have been a certain way does not mean the have to stay that way."

"Well yeah, but still it's Malfoy, the guy who has bullied and made fun of me for years. How are we supposed to get past that and have a happy marriage."

"What I would like to know is how the hell you got paired with a man. I didn't even know you are gay." Ginny who has arrived as well speaks up.

"I'm not gay. Hermione told me something over the summer that made me think." Ron gives a little explanation, obviously trying to keep his promise to Hermione not to reveal her sexual orientation.

"What was that?" Ginny presses and Hermione decides to explain.

"When Ron proposed to me the second time I basically told him I'm gay. I know that is one of many things the two of us have to talk about in the coming days." Hermione tells Ginny before turning to Ron and continuing. "How did me being gay give you a male match?"

"It got me thinking about genders and that a man and a woman might be the most common match, same-sex matches might be just as good a match. When the aptitude test asked about my preferred gender I felt that writing down female as my preferred gender would unnecessarily diminish my possibilities. I mean marriage should be about love and compatibility and if I'm really honest with myself I did have a crush on Krum in fourth year. So yeah I figured why limit myself to one gender. If I would have known I'd end up with Malfoy as my match I'd have written down women as preferred gender." Ron explains his reasoning.

"The aptitude test was charmed to compel you to tell the truth. You would not have been able to write down women as preferred gender if you don't have a preferred gender." Hermione tells him.

"Seriously? I had no idea. How do you know that?" Ginny wonders.

"Minerva told me. I was afraid I would end up with somebody who had less than honorable intentions. When I voiced my concern she explained the compulsion." Hermione gives a brief explanation. The three sit in silence for a few minutes when Hermione speaks up again.

"Who wrote you?" She says while pointing to the letter in Ron's hand.

"Malfoy." Ron says and hand over the letter.

_Dear Ron,_

_I just received my match letter and I'm sure you are just as surprised as me with the fact we got paired together. Beside the fact that I'm surprised we are considered compatible I didn't even know you fancy blokes._

_When the aptitude test was first announced I did some research in how pairs would be matched and I have to say my research showed that the ministry pairing would be rock solid. This leads me to believe we compatible even though I might not be able to see how yet. I would like to find out though, maybe we can figure out together what makes us compatible? Would you accompany me on a lunch date saturday?_

_Now before you freak out even more than you probably already are let me tell you this: You did not get paired with a teacher who is more than twice your age like Longbottom who got paired with Sprout, nor did you faint when you read your match letter like Mcgonagall (At least I hope you didn't faint. Please tell me you didn't faint. I can deal with marrying a Weasley I can't deal with marrying a bloke who faints when he gets unexpected news.)_

_I'll see you at dinner tonight._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco_

Ginny who has been reading over Hermione's shoulder starts laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Ron asks.

"Minerva fainted when she saw who she is matched with. That is hilarious." She explains.

"Minerva fainting while Fred took their pairing in stride and stepped up to be an adult about it. What has come of the world?" Hermione giggles.

"Merlin, I was so shocked by my pairing I forgot all about the other pairing. Who did you, Harry and Fred get?" Ron asks.

"Harry got Luna, Fred got Minerva and I got Ginny." Hermione tells Ron who's mouth falls open.

"I'm not sure what to think of that. Who would have thought I would consider Harry and Luna an unsurprising pair. Fred got Mcgonagall no wonder she fainted. He and George caused tons of trouble when they were at Hogwarts. I can only imagine what he will get up to when he returns while no longer a student." Ron laughs before sobering up like he just remembers something and turns to Hermione.

"You got paired with my sister?"

"Yes." Hermione answers timidly

"As happy as I am that you will become my sister, I want you to know that if you ever hurt my sister I'll hunt you down and hurt you, badly. No matter what we've been through in the past." Ron warns her.

"I know and I you should know that I would never intentionally hurt your sister." Hermione tells him.

"I know, but as her big brother it is my job to threaten her future wife." Ron laughs.

"Have you two talked about being paired together?" Ron asks when he is done laughing.

"Not yet." Ginny tells him.

"Well I'll leave you two to it then. I have some explaining to do anyway." Ron tells them while getting up and walking back to the Burrow.

"So, you're gay?" Ginny starts.

"Yes. You?" Hermione answers.

"Me too."

"I should probably ask why you haven't told me but I think that would be rather hypocritical. So instead I'll try to explain why I didn't tell you." Hermione takes a deep breath before continuing. "I've suspected for a while I'm gay but wasn't entirely sure until Ron kissed me after the battle. I confided in Minerva and from the start she has been encouraging me to tell you. Originally I had planned to tell you, not right away but after maybe a few weeks. When the marriage law came into play things changed. I was afraid of who I would get paired with and decided I needed you to be there for me. I needed my best friend. The thought of losing you as a friend was heartbreaking even before the law, but the thought of not having my best friend around while getting ready to be paired with some unknown witch was terrifying. I realise now I had no reason to worry and should have listened to Minerva when she told me to tell you. I am really sorry for hiding this and for being your match. I'm sure if it was up to you you would have chosen someone else."

"No need to be sorry for not telling me Hermione. I understand perfectly. I actually went through a similar process. Not wanting to take the chance of loosing my best friend when I needed her support the most. So no more apologizing for that alright. Me both made a choice that in hindsight was not necessary, let;s leave it in the past. A for apologizing for being my match, don't you dare ever do that again. I got matched with the girl I've fancied for a while, that is as good as it can get."

Hermione looks up at Ginny in surprise when she hears Ginny reveal that last piece of information. "You fancy me?"

"Yes I do. But before you say anything. I know you don't fancied me and before today I didn't dare dream I would matched with you, especially since I was convinced you liked blokes. Now that I know that I have a chance with you, however small, I plan to show you how special you are to me. So miss Hermione Granger, be prepared to get wooed." Ginny ends her speech giggling before standing up and moving to walk back to the Burrow.

"Wait a second Ginny. You can't go and make that kind of statement and walk away. I mean beside that little revelation about your feelings we haven't even talked about where to go from here. When are we getting married, where are we going to live. We have to make children for Merlin's sake."

"Calm down Hermione. We have nine months left to get married. For now just relaxed and sit back while I woo you. I promise we will talk about our future, our wedding, living arrangement kids and all that in a few months. Now let's get back and see if lunch is ready. I don't know about you but I'm starving." Ginny pulls Hermione up from the ground before walking back to the Burrow leaving a slightly confused Hermione behind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: When I decided to write my version of a marriage law story I started with writing a one page outline of the story. The pairings was one of the first things I wrote down. Hermione and Ginny was obvious but I also wanted to include Minerva in the law and I wanted Draco in the story because I think if you forget about the house rivalry and his prejudice they would make a good group of friends. Which I hope to show in this story.
> 
> The reason I paired Minerva with Fred is twofold. First of I don't really see her with any of the elder characters in the books and I wanted to use existing characters as much as possible. Secondly I think one of the twins with Minerva would strangely enough work. Both are intelligent although they use their intelligence differently. Although it's not extensively shown in the books, Minerva does have a naughty same goes for the serious side of the twins.
> 
> My other HP stories are M rated because something angsty has happened to at least one of the main characters. I want to keep this story light but still with some drama. Draco/Ron are obviously going to create some drama while I believe Minerva/Fred will make it easy to balance the drama with some lighthearted fun. At least that is the plan.
> 
> A rather lengthy note, but seeing all your reactions at the last chapter I felt I owed you a little explanation. I would love to know what you all think about this chapter.


	13. To faint or not to faint

**Chapter 13 To faint or not to faint**

Hermione stays in the garden for a little while, thinking about what just happened. She's trying to deal with the fact the Ginny fits the five word description she gave of her partner in her aptitude test. Smart, loving, friend, energetic, romantic, clearly Ginny is it all. Well maybe this means she will be able to find true love in an arranged marriage. She shrugs it off and returns back to the Burrow.

When Hermione arrives lunch is ready and she tucks in. After lunch she takes a walk with her parents. She has come out to them back in Australia and they have taken the information well. They chat a little about this and that before her mother brings up Ginny.

"I'm glad you got paired with Ginny. She obviously loves you a lot and love is something rare in arranged marriages."

"She doesn't love me, at least not like that."

"Honey, she does. She look at you the same way your dad looks at me."

"Well she did say she fancies me, that's probably what you are seeing."

"No honey, it's more than a fancy. You might not be able to see it yet but Ginny loves you.I am so happy you two got paired. When you first told us about that ridiculous law your dad and I were worried you might get paired with somebody who would not treat you the way you deserve to be treated. With Ginny however I have no such worries. Mark my words, she will treat you like a princess!"

After Hermione's walk with her parents, which has given her a lot to think about it is time to return to Hogwarts. The four Hogwarts students and Fred gather in the kitchen to say goodbye to everyone.

"We'll see you Christmas eve. We made arrangements to celebrate here with the Weasleys." Hermione's dad tells her when she hugs him goodbye. The five take the floo back to Minerva's office at Hogwarts, Fred going last.

When they arrive Minerva is sitting at her desk, reading a piece of parchment. Minerva looks up when Fred steps out of the fireplace.

"Hello everyone. I trust you enjoyed your weekend. Dinner will start in 5 minutes so you best get to the Great Hall. Mr. Weasley if you would be so kind to stay behind."

Hermione and Ginny walk out of Minerva's office holding back their giggles while Harry and Ron are less successful. All four of them aware of the fact Minerva fainted when she read who her match was.

When they have left Fred turns to Minerva. "We will be married in less than 9 months. You really need to start calling me Fred Minerva." He tells his match while walking towards her with the bush of tulips and can of ginger newts he has gotten her. Minerva slowly walks backwards until she is up against the wall. "You've been my student for years, both your brother and sister are still under my care. It will take me some time to get used to calling you F-Fred."

"That's okay Minerva." Fred tells her while holding out the flowers and candy. "I got you this. As I get to know you better I will make sure to give you better suited gifts." Minerva looks at the gifts and than Fred in surprise before fainting.

Meanwhile Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione have reached the Great Hall where Neville calls out to them.

"Hi you guys are back. You can sit here." He motions at the seats he's saved around him.

When they have all settled down he speaks up again.

"Please tell me you have less weird matches than I? I mean I got matched with Sprout, that's probably as weird as it gets right? Although Mcgonagall may have a weird match as well. She fainted when she read her match letter. Have you guys got an idea what kind of match would make her faint?" Neville rambles without giving them a chance to answer any of his questions.

"Calm down Neville. Give us a chance to answer mate." Harry stops him.

"Right sorry."

"No problem. I got paired with Luna Lovegood. It did surprise me a little but now that I've had some time to think about it isn't as odd. We have had some similar experiences in the past and we are somewhat friends so there is some sort of base to build a relationship on I guess." Harry shares.

"Ginny and I got paired together." Hermione says without any explanation.

"That's not bad. You girls have a solid friendship to build on." Neville gives his opinion before turning to Ron.

"Who did you get…. What is your brother doing hovering over Mcgonagall?" Neville changes his question in the middle of the sentence when he spots Minerva walking into the Great Hall from the teachers entrance with Fred hovering just behind her looking concerned. Minerva sits down at the head table in her regular place while Fred finds a unoccupied seat a few places to the side.

"Mcgonagall is going to be our sister-in-law." Ginny giggles. Neville turns to Ginny in shock.

"You mean Mcgonagall got paired with Fred, or is it George? No wonder she fainted."

"It's Fred and unlike Mcgonagall he seems to be taking it rather well." Hermione answers giggling again.

Draco comes over and sits down next to Ron. "Hi R-Ron. Did you get my letter?"

"Yes Malfoy I got your letter." They are silent for a few moments before Draco presses.

"And?"

"And what?"

"Will you meet me saturday for lunch?"

"No Malfoy, I won't meet you for lunch saturday or any other day for that matter. Hell I'm not even going to marry you if I can help it." Ron tells Draco angrily.

"Did Ron and Malfoy get paired?" Neville whispers to Hermione who nods in answer.

"Listen Weasley you can whine about it all you want but the ministry matches are final. Whether you like it or not we'll have to marry. Getting to know each other would probably help us a great deal in achieving a marriage where there is some kind of love present."

"Just because the ministry pairings are final does not mean I have to get married."

"What does that even mean?"

"It means I'd rather have my magic bound than marry you Malfoy!"

"If we don't marry my magic will be bound as well. And I for one have no intention to live like a muggle Weasley."

"I know this is a foreign concept for you, but sometimes things don't go the way you want them too Malfoy. We've all had to learn that during the war and it's time you learned your lesson as well." Ron yells before storming out of the Great Hall. When Draco moves to follow him Hermione stops him. "It's best to let him cool off when he gets like this. Maybe you should wait a few days before trying to talk to him again." She advises him.

* * *

When Hermione sits down for breakfast the next morning an envelope with her name and a red rose appears on her plate. A small smile creeps on Hermione's face when she recognizes the handwriting. She opens the envelope to find a small letter from Ginny.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Would you do me the honor of going on a date with me?_

_If your answer is yes, meet me at the portrait of the fat lady wednesday at six pm._

_Enjoy your day, I'll see you at Minerva's for tea tonight._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

Hermione walks on clouds the rest of the day.

* * *

Minerva is sitting in her private chambers reading a book when there is a knock on her door. She wonders if time has gotten away from her and it's already time for her weekly tea with Ginny and Hermione. A look at the clock reveals it is too early for the girls to be there. She moves to open the door and finds Ginny standing there.

"Come in Ginny, what brings you here this early?"

"I need to ask you a favour and I need Hermione to not be here when I do so."

"And what kind of favour do you have to ask for that Hermione can not hear?"

"So as you know yesterday the ministry send out all matches. I'm not sure if you've heard, but Hermione and I got paired together."

"As headmistress of Hogwarts the minister saw it fit to send me all matches of Hogwarts students. That way I can make sure entrance and housing will can be arranged for the spouses of students who do not attend Hogwarts. I believe congratulations are in order."

"Yes well it turns out Hermione is gay as well and the both of us were scared of coming out for nothing. We talked a little yesterday and Hermione apologized to me for being my match. The crazy women thought I deserved better than her. I mean like there is even anybody better out there. Anyway I ended up confessing I fancy her and I promised to properly woo her. With a little help from the elves Hermione received an invitation for a date on wednesday, which brings me here. I was hoping to have dinner with her on the Astronomy tower. Unfortunately as helpful as the elves are they told me they could not serve dinner to the Astronomy tower without your permission. So can I have permission to have dinner on the Astronomy tower with Hermione wednesday?"

"Why do you want to have dinner there?"

"Well there is supposed to be a small meteorite shower between seven and eight and weather forecast told me the skies will be clear. So I thought it would be nice to have dinner under the stars."

"It certainly is romantic. I will let the elves know it's okay. I will also ask Professor Flitwick to cast some charms on the tower to assure you won't be disturbed."

"Thank you Minerva."

Before either of them can say more there is a knock on the door. Minerva moves to open the door to let Hermione in.

"Good evening Hermione come on in. Ginny has just arrived."

"Good evening Minerva, Ginny."

The three settle down with tea.

"So girls, tell me how are feeling about being paired together." Minerva asks looking at the girls intently. To her surprise Hermione appears to be blushing a little.

"I feel very lucky to be paired with Hermione. I know she is not yet as thrilled about it as I am, but I'm sure I can change her mind."

Ginny answers.

"And how do you feel Hermione? Indeed not as thrilled?"

"I'm still processing the fact Ginny likes girls. Ginny and I at least have a friendship as a basis unlike Draco and Ron for example. And if I'm being really honest with myself Ginny does fit the five word description of a partner I gave in the aptitude test perfectly. From the moment I learned of the marriage law I have always been sure I would never find true love in an arranged marriage. Now I'm not so sure anymore." Hermione is not able to look at either Ginny or Minerva when she shares the last bit. GInny looks in surprise at Hermione feeling the hope in her heart grow, while Minerva has to hold back a giggle. Hermione and Ginny might not see it yet, but Minerva does. Hermione is slowly falling for Ginny.

Hermione quickly changes the subject not wanting to be the centre of attention any more.

"How do you feel about your match, other than faint." She asks Minerva.

"Ahh I was afraid you'd hear that. I probably shouldn't have read my match letter in the Great Hall, but then again I didn't imagine getting this match."

"Quit an unexpected match. I am a little confused though." Hermione tells Minerva.

"Confused about what?"

"Well Fred told us he would be having dinner with you in your quarters but you ended up eating in the Great Hall. Why was that?" Hermione asks. Before Minerva can answer Ginny speaks up. "Do I need to have a conversation with my brother about how to treat a woman?"

"Calm down Ginny. Your brother did nothing wrong, I just got overwhelmed and fainted." Minerva tells them.

"You fainted again?" Hermione exclaims.

"Yes."

"What happened to make you faint?" Ginny asks.

"He was actually really sweet. It started with him being really understanding about me having trouble to address him by his first name. And then he presented me with flowers and ginger newts, which are my favorite as you girls now. As if that wasn't sweet enough he told me he would make sure to have better suited gifts when he knows me better. It was so sweet and overwhelming and so different from the boy I used to give detention at least once a week that I fainted."

"You know most people only see the jokes when they see Fred and George, but they do have a soft and caring site. I admit they keep it well hidden but they do have it. The summer after first year I had a lot of nightmares because of what happened with Riddle's diary. I didn't want to worry my parents so I put on a sound shield every night before I went to sleep. Somehow the twins figured that out. When they learned I was having nightmares they took turns spending the night with me. Waking me and holding me every time I had a bad dream. On top of that they worked on developing a less addictive version of the Dreamless Sleep potion"

"They made a less addictive version of the Dreamless Sleep potion in the summer between their fourth and fifth year? That is some really advanced potion work!" Hermione exclaims.

"Did they succeed?" Minerva asks curious.

"I'm not sure. By the time they came up with something they were willing to let me try I was no longer having nightmares. They didn't want to use me as a guinea pig when I wasn't having trouble sleeping so I never tried it."

"I have to admit that is not something I would have expected from your brother." Minerva says.

"Well he doesn't flaunt his serious and caring site, but I think he wants to let you see it." Ginny tells MInerva seriously.

"What makes you think that?" Minerva asks curiously.

"He reacted very mature to the match. He actually said that with you he got an intelligent and interesting witch." Ginny explains.

"He also got a much older witch." Minerva points out.

"That's what Harry said." Hermione giggles.

"He put him in place though. He said he prefered the term more experienced and that there is nothing wrong with that. Then he proceeded to explain how by choosing a ministry pairing he chose to be with somebody who would be a great match and even though he might not be able to see yet how the two of you are a good match he is going to find out. And enjoy doing so." Ginny elaborates.

"That is indeed a mature attitude." Minerva says.

"Maybe you should give him another chance at dinner? If you're able to not faint." Hermione proposes with a smirk.

"I think I will. Thank you very much for the insights girls." Minerva tells them.

The three women finish their tea in a comfortable silence before Hermione and Ginny leave for Gryffindor tower.


	14. A first date

**Chapter 14 A first date**

 

Tuesday at dinner Draco sits down next to Hermione. Ron, who is sitting across from Hermione huffs, takes his plate and moves to the other end of the table. 

“I’m guessing he has not cooled off enough yet?” Draco asks Hermione.

“It doesn’t look like it. Just give him a little more time.” Hermione advises him.

“I’m willing to give him more time, but I’m afraid there won’t be enough time for him to come around before september first. You’ve been friends with the guy for seven years surely you have some tips.”

“I don’t know Draco, in the past when we had a falling out time healed it. So that’s all I know will work.”

“Maybe you could start with apologizing?” Harry speaks up.

“But I already apologized at the start of term feast.” Draco says confused.

“That’s not what I mean, though it would probably not hurt to apologize for past behaviour again. What I mean is you have to apologize for telling him you don’t want to life like a muggle.” Harry explains.

“But I don’t want to life like a muggle.” Draco says even more confused.

“When you told him you don’t want to live like a muggle for Ron that felt like the old Draco, you know the I’m-superior-to-everybody-especially-a-Weasley-Draco. You’ll have to proof you’re not that Draco anymore. That and be patient like Hermione said.” Harry explains.

“I think I understand what you mean. However I won’t apologize for something I’m not sorry for.”

“If you’re not willing to show him you’re no longer the old Draco I don’t think things will work out Draco.” Hermione carefully points out.

“No I’m totally willing to show Ron I’m not the old Draco anymore I’m just not willing to give him an apology I don’t mean. That would be like lying which would be a very bad start in our relationship. I’ll show him I've changed without lying or deceiving him. Thanks for the info.” Draco says and heads out of the Great Hall.

“Draco Malfoy just thanked me, I think you’re right Hermione. He did change.” Harry says partly joking and partly surprised

* * *

Wednesday morning an owl brings Ron a letter. He opens it but as soon as he sees who it is from he lights it on fire. Harry is able to save the letter due to his fast reflexes.  Her reads is with Hermione looking over his shoulder.

 

_ Hello Ron, _

 

_ I realise my remarks yesterday may have given you the impression I’ve not changed since the war. As much as I realise now how my words may have sounded I will not apologize for them. I don’t want to start our relationships with lies told to appease my partner, you deserve more. I love magic and I love being a part of the wizarding community. Besides my love for everything magic I’m afraid. Not afraid of muggles but of not being able to live like a muggle. When I said I don’t want to live like a muggle my love for magic and fear of not fitting in were speaking.  _

_ I’ve done nothing to deserve another chance, yet here I am asking you for just that.  _

_ I’d like to take you out to dinner in muggle london on friday. I’ll make sure to get clearance from the headmistress and wait for you at the main entrance friday at seven.  _

_ If you don’t show up I will take that as your final answer and I will no longer bother you.  _

 

_ Sincerely, _

_ Draco _

 

His friends look at each other concerned. It seems like things between Ron and Draco are not going in the right direction and still a little surprising Draco is not the one causing trouble. 

All of them are preoccupied with their own relationships and decide to give him a little time. 

The more the day progresses the more nervous Hermione gets. Tonight is her date with Ginny and since her only dating experience is going to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum she is freaking out by the time her last class of the day ends. She goes back to the common room in hopes of finding someone who can help her. As soon as she enters she sees Harry sitting in a chair near the fire.

“Harry I need your help.”

“Sure, what can I help you with?”

“You’ve dated right?”

“I’ve had a few dates yes, why?”

“Well Ginny asked me on a date tonight and the only date I’ve ever been on was the Yule Ball back in fourth year and that wasn’t even a real date.”

“Your date with Krum wasn’t a real date?”

“No he was clear from the start that we would go as friends. Which I was happy about you know being gay and all. But now I have a date with Ginny and I’m nervous and have no idea how to go about this. What should I wear, what should I say or more importantly what should I not say. O my god. I’m sorry Harry here I am rambling on about going on a date with the women you're in love with. Please forget I asked anything.” Hermione rambles and moves to leave. Harry catches her wrist.

“It’s okay Hermione. Ginny and I would never have worked out. You know with her liking women and me being a man. So you need help getting ready for your date?”

“Y-yes.”

“Alright first off you need to stop worrying. Ginny knows you and has known you for years and she’s fallen for you the way you are, alright?”

“I guess.”

“Now what else are you worried about?”

“What should I wear?”

“Has she told you what you’re going to do for your date?”

“No.”

“In that case you should wear something you feel comfortable in, but not your uniform. Maybe some jeans and a sweater?”

“But I don’t want to be underdressed.”

“Hermione, Ginny knows you and she knows what clothes you prefer to wear. If you needed to wear something special she would have told you.”

“You think so?”

“I know so. Now go and get changed.” 

Hermione goes up to her dorm room and changes in her favorite jeans and sweater. She also puts on some make-up. Harry has said that Ginny likes her the way she is and he is probably right, but it’s her first real date and she want to make an effort. She is trying to tame her hair when she looks at the clock and sees it’s 6 o’clock. Leaving her hair she sprints down to the portrait hole hoping Ginny will still be there. 

Hermione arrives a few minutes after six and to her relieve Ginny is still waiting for her.

“Hi Hermione, are you ready?” Ginny asks before moving the hand she is holding behind her back. It holds a bouquet of red and white roses.

“Here these are for you.”

“Thank you, they are beautiful. I know I was already late but do we have a few more minutes? I want to put them away instead of maybe ruining them when I carry them along for the rest of the evening.”

“First of, I don’t call arriving a few minutes after six late and secondly of course you can put them away. I’ll be right here waiting.”

Hermione hurries back to her dorm room and leaves the flowers in a freshly conjured vase, before returning to Ginny.

“So Hermione, are you ready for our date?” Ginny asks a little nervous.

“Yes.” Hermione says more confident than she feels.

“Alright let's go.” Ginny leads them to the astronomy tower where Professor Flitwick is waiting for them. 

“Good evening girls. After you’ve gone up I’ll put the charms up. They’ll stay up until you come down or if you’re not down by curfew they will disappear as well. Though I trust the two of you to be back in your common room by the time it’s curfew. Right?” The Professor tells them before Ginny leads Hermione up to the tower. When they arrive at the top Hermione gasps. There is a table with two chairs standing towards the end. Obviously situated to let them watch the sunset. The wall is littered with candles. The floor is also littered with groups of candles, though there is a path from the door to the table left open as well as a square next to one of the chairs. Ginny leads Hermione two one of the chairs and pulls it out for her. When Hermione is comfortably seated Ginny sits down herself. 

“I hope you like it. I didn’t have time to organize anything outside of Hogwarts, and to be honest I don’t know if Minerva would have given permission, especially since it is a school night.”

“Ginny, stop rambling. It’s wonderful. I couldn’t have asked for a better first first date.” Hermione stops Ginny who looks at Hermione in surprise.

“This is your first first date, as in you’ve never been on a date?”

Hermione blushes and looks to her plate when she answers. “Yes.”

“But you went to the Yule Ball with Krum?”

“I did but that was just as friends. I’m sorry you got paired with someone as inexperienced as I am.”

Ginny takes Hermione hand which lies next to her plate and softly squeezes it. “Don’t do that Hermione. Don’t put yourself down. I like you are and I hurts to hear you say bad things about the woman I like. I promise I won’t judge. I actually feel honored I get to be your first date.” Hermione gives Ginny a tentative smile and squeezes her hand back before looking out over the grounds. “The view here really is spectacular.”

“Yes it is.” Ginny answers but she’s not looking at the grounds, she’s looking at girl next to her.

The girls sit in silence for a little while before Ginny taps her plate with her wand. The first course appears on their plate. Hermione gasps in surprise. “How’d you do that?”

“The elves have helped. And before you complain, I asked if they were willing and I offered to pay them. They didn’t want payment but told me that if I insisted on giving something in return I could help out in an elf shelter. Which I will be doing for a couple of days during Christmas Break.”

“An elf shelter? I didn’t know that existed.”

“Well neither did I. The elves told me it is new. During the war a lot of elves lost the family they served, some of them are really young. They came to Hogwarts in hopes to find shelter but there wasn’t enough room for all them them. An anonymous witch or wizard donated a place for them to stay but it needs a lot of fixing up.” When Ginny is finished Hermione bends to her and kisses her cheek. “That’s really sweet Ginny. Do you think I can come along and help?” “I’ll ask but I don’t think that will be a problem. Now shall we eat, before the soup is cold.” They eat their soup while watching the sunset. They spend some time recounting their week so far before Ginny touches here plate with her wand again and the main course arrives. 

They have just started eating when suddenly Hermione gasps. Ginny looks at Hermione who is looking at the sky. GInny looks up and suddenly remembers the meteorite shower. She looks back het Hermione. “You like it?” 

“I love it. This is really amazing. Back home there were never many stars at the sky. Well they were not visible because of the light pollution. Once I was at Hogwarts I wanted to watch the stars more, but I ended up only looking at the sky during Astronomy. I never took the time outside of those lessons because I was so busy with studying or saving Harry’s ass. Is this a meteorite shower?”

“Yeah it is. Have you never seen one?”

“No.” Hermione chuckles before continuing. “It seems I’m having several firsts tonight. THank you Ginny.” They look at the sky for a little while before continuing with their meal.

When they’ve nearly finished their main course Hermione speaks up. “This is really an amazing date Ginny and as much as I want to pretend there is no marriage law and just enjoy this the fact of the matter is that we have to be married in less that 9 months. So maybe we can make some progress today in how to proceed?”

“I understand where you’re coming from, however I would like for us to enjoy ourselves without thinking about the marriage law for a few weeks. How about we talk about the future during Christmas break? After Christmas? Please?” Ginny pleads to Hermione. Hermione unable to resists Ginny’s puppy dog eyes relents. “Alright, but after Christmas we’re going to have a serious conversation about our future.”

“I promise.” Ginny says and stands holding out her hand to Hermione. “Will you dance with me?” 

Instead of answering Hermione puts her hand into Ginny’s and stands. Ginny leads Hermione to the open place next to the table and swishes her wand causing soft music to start. Once the music has started Ginny turns to Hermione and starts leading her around in a slow waltz. 

“I didn’t know you were such a good dancer Ginny.”

“Neville thought me in third year after he invited me to the Yule Ball.”

They dance in silence for a few songs. Ginny enjoying the fact she finally is holding the girl she has fallen madly in love with and Hermione wondering how she has never seen what an amazing and romantic girl Ginny truly is.

After a couple of songs Ginny leads Hermione back to her seat and taps her plate for dessert. When they have finished their chocolate cake it’s time to return to Gryffindor Tower. Ginny leads Hermione to their dorm room but doesn’t move to go in. 

“You’re not coming in?”

“Not right now. Our date ends here and I’m going to give you a little time to yourself before I retire. Now I’ve had a wonderful time tonight. Could I take you out again?”

“I had a wonderful time as well and I would love to go out with you again.”

“Alright I’ll plan something for this weekend and let you know. Goodnight Hermione.” Ginny starts to turn away from Hermione but stops when Hermione puts a hand on her arm. 

“Goodnight Ginny.” Hermione says before softly kissing Ginny’s cheek.


	15. Maybe Ron should give Draco a chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Although I have an outline of the story sometimes the characters say or do things that are not in the outline. When this happens and I don’t write it down I sometimes forget these things. For instance the meteorite shower Ginny mentioned to Minerva. Thankful somebody pointed this out (thank you Mara308) and I’ve been able to correct this. I re-uploaded chapter 14 right before I uploaded this one.  
> Whether or not there is a meteor shower doesn’t change the plot or anything but it is important for consistency. And I like my stories to be as consistent as possible. So please feel free to point out such things to me!
> 
> TW: There is a little homophobia in this chapter.

**Chapter 15 Maybe Ron should give Malfoy a chance.**

 

The next morning Hermione wakes with a smile on her face remembering her amazing date the day before. When she turns something sitting on her nightstand catches her eye. Perched between her wand and the vase with roses are a piece of parchment and white rose. She smells the rose before putting it next to before putting it in the vase with the rest of the flowers. She picks up the parchment and reads it.

 

_ Dear Hermione, _

 

_ I had an amazing night last night and I’m looking forward to our date this coming weekend. _

 

_ Love, _

_ Ginny _

 

Hermione’s smile grows and doesn’t leave her face for the rest of the day

 

* * *

 

 

Friday morning Ron does not run away when Draco sits down with him, Harry, Hermione and Ginny. It has taken Hermione and Ginny a few hours the night before but eventually they have convinced Ron to tolerate Draco in his proximity. At least that’s a start.

When the post arrives one of the owls drops a red envelope on Draco’s plate, it’s obviously an howler and Draco looks at it scared.

“The longer you wait the worse it gets.” Ginny gently prods Draco who takes the envelope and opens it. Immediately Lucius Malfoy's voice booms through the great hall.

 

_ Draco Lucius Malfoy! _

 

_ What is this nonsense I read about you being paired with a man? Malfoys are not faggots. And a Weasley to top it off. You are a disgrace not worthy of being my son. Get out of this pairing right this instance. We should still have enough money and connections to get you paired with a good pureblood witch to bring the next Malfoy heir into this world. _

_ I’m serious Draco change your pairing or I will find a way to get out of Azkaban and haunt you down. I’d rather have the Malfoy line die out than have it disgraced by a poof. _

 

As soon as Lucius’ rant is over and the howler has turned into ash Draco runs out of the Great Hall eyes clearly in his eyes. 

“That’s harsh.” Ron says while looking at Draco’s receding form. “I mean I might not like the guy but to have your dad say these horrible things to you. Nobody deserves to hear those things from somebody who is supposed to love you.”

“Maybe you should tell him? Tonight during dinner?” Hermione asks him.

“I said I feel sorry, I didn’t say I now miraculously like the guy.” Ron snorts.

“Maybe if you have dinner with him you stop hating the guy. I mean you have to get married or face exile.” Hermione points out.

“You heard his dad. Malfoy’s still have enough money and influence to change the pairing.” Ron reacts.

“Just because Lucius says Draco has to do something doesn’t mean he’ll do it.” Hermione points out.

“Why not? That’s what he always does.” Ron asks.

“The old Draco did these things. But I’ve told you he has changed.” Hermione tells Ron exasperated.

“I don’t believe he has.” Ron counters.

“How about you let him take you to dinner tonight. Either he’ll prove he has changed or you turn out to be right and I won’t bring this up anymore.” Hermione tells Ron.

“He won’t show up.” Ron tells her.

“Well in that case you’ve got nothing to lose.” Hermione says with finality. Taking a letter brought for Draco that he missed because of the howler and storming out of the Great Hall in search of her friends.

It takes Hermione a little while but eventually she locates Draco at the quidditch pitch. “I’ve been looking all over for you. You forgot one of your letters.” Hermione says while she sits down next to him and hands him the envelope. 

“I’m not sure I want to read that letter. It’s from my mum.”

“Do you want me to read it first and see if it’s bad or not?”

“Yes please, if you don’t mind.”

Hermione opens the envelope and reads the letter before handing it to Draco. “How bad is it?” He asks.

“Just read it Draco.”

 

_ Dear Draco, _

 

_ If this letter reaches you before the howler of your dad, please set the howler on fire. If this letter is to late, I’m sorry you had to hear your dad say those awful things. Please know that I don’t agree and I will be seeking a divorce from you father today. You are my son which means I love you unconditionally. I can not stay married to a man who outs conditions on his love for his child. _

_ To be honest I was surprised you got paired with a man. Although I understand why you kept your preference a secret I’m sad you didn’t trust me enough to share this with me.  _

_ I don’t have a problem with a son-in-law but a Weasley is going to take some getting used to. So please now we still have enough money and influence to change the pairing if you so choose.  _

 

_ Love, _

_ Mother _

 

When Draco is done he shreds the letter to pieces and lights them on fire.

“Draco? Are you okay?”

“Not really. I mean my dad basically told me he would kill me if I don’t marry a nice pureblood girl and my mum told me she doesn’t mind I like guys but can’t handle me being paired to a Weasley. To top it off both tell me I can use corruption to get out of my pairing. Even after everything that happened during and after the war they still don’t ask what I want.” He explains angry.

“I know, but give them some time. They might come around.”

“And if they don’t?”

“Then they don’t. You’ll still have me and Harry and the Weasleys.”

“Not Ron. He hates me. I don’t even know why I bother. I mean I know that Ron is my best available match. At least that’s what my research into the matching process has taught me. I just don’t know how much that is worth if Ron is not willing to try,”

“Don’t give up on him just yet okay.”

* * *

That evening at six forty-five Hermione and Harry are working on their homework when Ron comes down from his dorm room.

“I’m going to take your advise Hermione and see if Malfoy really has changed. If I’m not back by ten I want you to send out a search party.” Ron tells them.

“Alright we’ll wait for you and alert the authorities if you’re not back in time.” Harry says rolling his eyes at Ron’s dramatics.

Shortly after Ron has left the common room there is a tap at the window. Harry opens it and a school owl flies in holding a pink rose and an envelope. The owl flies straight to Hermione who takes the rose and envelope and gives the owl an owl treat. 

Harry sits down next to Hermione.

“A letter from GInny?

“Yeah.”

“She’s really trying to woo you isn’t she?”

“Yes she is.” Hermione answers with a dreamy look.

“And it is working. You’re falling for her.”

“I think I am.”

“Alright I’ll leave you alone with your letter and rose.” Harry says before going up to his dorm.

 

_ Dear Hermione, _

 

_ During my free period this afternoon I went to Minerva to get approval for us to leave Hogwarts for our next date. She granted it without a fuss. Though that might have something to do with the fact that I walked in on her and my brother. MY EYES. Anyway I can report that MInerva and Fred are getting along really well. From what I could tell they have been betting on the results of their chess games and I walked in when Fred was collecting his prize. I’ll tell you more during our date tomorrow. _

_ Be at the Headmistress office at seven. Make sure you wear a dress and have eaten. _

_ I’m looking forward to spending some more time with just the two of us. _

 

_ Love, _

_ Ginny _

 

* * *

 

 

Ron has a small smile on his face when he walks back from the gates to the main entrance. Draco insisted on being a gentleman and say goodbye at the gates. Hermione is right, Draco has changed. Ron still would rather live like a muggle then marry him mind you but maybe they would be able to build an acquaintanceship. 

The evening went different then Ron expected. Beside the fact that Draco might not have changed Ron was also afraid he would make this a date date. Much to Ron’s delight he didn’t. Draco took Ron to muggle London. They walk by some of the sights which Draco knew surprisingly much about considering he hasn’t really ventured into the muggle world and in between sights they stopped at a place called McDonald's for dinner. Definitely not as good as his mum’s cooking but it was greasy and there was soda, which is Ron’s new favorite food. As dessert they had ice cream from a street cart. All and all a nice evening hanging out. They even had a real conversation about quidditch and made plans to have a friendly quidditch match with some Gryffindor’s tomorrow. 

Yeah as usual Hermione is right, Ron probably should start believing Hermione even when she says something unlikely, or especially when she says something unlikely.


	16. Another date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter was supposed to go on until Christmas Eve, but it kept getting longer and longer so I decided to split it. The next chapter is almost finished and should be up no later than saturday.

**Chapter 16 Another date**

 

Saturday evening at seven Hermione knocks on the door to the Headmistress’ office. Minerva calls for her to come in.

“Good evening Hermione, are you ready for a nice evening out with Ginny?”

“Yes. And you? Any more plans with Fred?” Hermione smirks at Minerva who blushes. 

“Ginny is waiting for you at the Burrow. You can take the floo.” Minerva ushers Hermione to the fireplace in her office.

“You can’t hide from my questions forever Minerva.” Hermione laughs while stepping into the fireplace to get to the Burrow.

When Hermione arrives at the Burrow Ginny is nowhere to be seen, nor is anybody else. On the table Hermione finds a note and 3 pink roses that form an arrow. Hermione picks up the note.

_ Dear Hermione, _

 

_ I didn’t want to give our destination away just yet and let you come to the Burrow. There are roses to point you in the right direction, please follow them and any instructions you might encounter, I’ll see you at our final destination in a little while. _

 

_ Love, _

_ Ginny _

 

Hermione follows the arrows of roses, picking them up along the way until she reaches the last arrow at the edge of the Weasleys property. This arrow has another note.

 

_ This arrow points to a single rose, which is a portkey. It will bring you to the destination of our date. I will be waiting. _

 

_ X _

_ Ginny _

 

Hermione takes the last three roses and shrinks all of them and puts them in her purse before walking to the portkey. As soon as she touches the rose she feels the familiar pull. A few seconds later her feet hit the ground and she stumbles until strong arms stop her.

“Hi Hermione. Are you ready for our date?” a familiar voice says in her ear.

Hermione turns around and gives Ginny a kiss on her cheek. “Yes. Where are we?”

“We’re in a storeroom in the Palace Theatre in London.” Ginny answers before taking Hermione’s hand and leading her out of the storeroom into a hallway. She then leads Hermione into the foyer of the theatre. 

“I decided we should do something muggle for our second date. So I hope you like the theatre, because we’re going to see Annie.” Ginny further explains.

“I do actually. Before I came to Hogwarts my parents would take me to the theatre once or twice every year. I’ve missed it.”

“That’s what your mum said.”

“You talked to my mum?”

“Yeah, I sent her a letter because I wasn’t sure what you would like to do in the muggle world. She suggested the theatre and this play. She even helped me get the tickets.”

“You went through the trouble of contacting my mother to make sure we did something I would enjoy. You amaze me again and again Ginny.” Hermione says touched before giving Ginny another peck on the cheek.

They sit in the foyer until it is time to find their seats. Ginny fills Hermione in on what Minerva and Fred had been up to when she walked in on them. Causing Hermione to giggle when she imagines what that must have looked like.

Both enjoy the show and when it’s over they find a alley to apparate back to Hogwarts. When they reach the main entrance Ginny stops. 

“I promised your mother I’d let her know if her idea was a success. So I’m going to end the date here. I head a great evening, can we do it again soon?” Ginny says while taking Hermione’s hand, bringing it to her mouth and giving it a kiss. When she lets go of her hand and turns to leave Hermione stops her with a hand on the shoulder.

“I had an amazing night as well.” Hermione says and puts her hands on Ginny’s cheeks before pulling her head closer. When their lips are almost touching Hermione whispers, “I’d love to have another date.” Then she closes the remaining distance and gives Ginny a peck on the lips. After a moment she stops the kiss and turns around leaving a stunned Ginny behind.

* * *

On Monday Hermione and Ginny sit down with Minerva for their weekly tea. Both girls remembering what Ginny walked in on.

When they’re seated with tea Hermione decides to bring it up.

“So Minerva, Ginny told me you’ve been making bets on chess games?”

Minerva blushes and looks anywhere but at the two girls.

“That’s not a very polite thing to ask Hermione. I’ve not been asking you about how things are going between you and Ginny, now have I.”

“No but I don’t mind telling you that we have not been making bets on chess games. I have given Ginny a chaste kiss though.” Hermione tells Minerva and both Hermione and Ginny blush a little.

“Really! That’s amazing, I’m so glad the two of you are settling into a relationship so well.”

“Yes we are, now spill. Ginny tells me she had a very traumatizing experience walking in on you and Fred.”

“It wasn’t that bad.” Minerva counters

“If it wasn’t you can share.” Hermione says with a smile that tells Minerva she has lost.

“Al right. So after our conversation last week I wrote Fred and asked him to come by for tea. We had a wonderful time on tuesday getting to know each other and I even managed to not faint. He came by every day for the rest of the week and somehow he challenged me to a game of chess.  We’ve played several times and he is a fairly good player but he didn’t manage to win. On friday he told me he was sure he could beat me if he had the right incentive. I was curious and let him propose a bet. The bet was simple. If I won Fred would play the bagpipe clothed in Scottish costume in the middle of Diagon Alley for ten minutes. If he won he wanted to kiss me for five minutes and if he would be able to win within one hour he wanted to be allowed to touch one boob while kissing. I thought it would be hilarious to see Fred playing the bagpipe wearing a kilt and since I hadn’t lost once I thought it was a safe bet. Forty-five minutes later Ginny walked in on Fred collecting his prize.”

By the time Minerva is finished both Hermione and Ginny are laughing so hard they have tears rolling down their cheeks.

“You got played Minerva. Both Fred and George are really good at giving you a false sense of comfort before blindsiding you.” Ginny tells her when she’s calmed down a bit.

“Yes well, rest assured. That’s not a mistake I’ll make again.” Minerva tells them in a clipped voice which quickly sobers up both.

“He didn’t force you did he, because I will hurt him if he did. I mean pranks and jokes are all fun but they’re never a reason to cross boundaries.”

“You don’t need to hurt anybody Hermione. After Ginny was gone Fred apologised. He had only planned on giving me a small peck on the lips, but when I kissed him back he got a little carried away. Not that I minded, but still he promised it wouldn’t happen again. Obviously I’ve spent most of our time yesterday afternoon trying to get him to get carried away again. I haven’t succeeded yet, but tomorrow is a new day.” Minerva says with a naughty smile.

“Okay that’s my brother you’re talking about. As much as I cherish our friendship that is too much info.” Ginny laughs.

* * *

The girls don’t have time to go on another date until Christmas break. Both have decided to get their homework out of the way in order to fully enjoy their break. 

Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Luna share a compartment on the Hogwarts express. The other Gryffindor’s have been preoccupied with their own matches and have no idea that Harry and Luna’s relationship has been progressing rather well. When they are all settled Harry clears his throat and speaks up. “So as you know Luna and I have been paired together. The past month we’ve spend a lot of time getting to know more about each other and I’m pleased to let you know we set a date for our wedding. We’ll be getting married on may first, but we’re going to move into the apartment complex after the Holidays. You lot have matches that live in the same house, but Luna and I don’t. We want to be able to spent more time together so… yeah.”

“That’s wonderful mate. Though I don’t understand why you choose may first. That’s the date of the battle of Hogwarts.” Ron speaks up first.

“The best way to balance the bad memories of that day is to make new good memories on the same day.” Luna answers Ron’s question.

“I guess that makes sense.” Ron shrugs.

“We’re going for a really small ceremony at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Just the five of us and Luna’s dad in attendance. We’re going to ask Mcgonagall to officiate the wedding. Do you think she’ll agree?” Harry looks at Ginny and Hermione since they are close to Minerva.

“I think she would be honored!” Hermione tells him.

* * *

That evening they have a family dinner at the Burrow. Hermione, Luna and all Weasleys except Fred are present.

“Unfortunately Fred couldn’t come. He owled telling me he had other plans. Though I have no idea what could possibly be more important than family dinner.” Molly complains.

“Snogging his future wife.” Ginny says under her breath to Hermione who sniggers. Molly however hears Ginny.

“What do you mean snogging his future wife? I’ve known Minerva since I was at Hogwarts myself and there is no way she would do something as juvenile as snogging.” Molly tells her daughter in a matter of fact tone. Which causes both girls to laugh.

Ron looks at them in confusion. “Why are you laughing? I mean mum is right. Mcgonagall would never snog.” Both girls start to laugh even harder. It is Ginny who is able to answer first. “Believe me, Minerva and Fred have engaged in snogging and some groping as well. I saw.” At this point Hermione is laughing so hard she falls off of her chair. The rest of the tables occupants just look at Ginny in shock.

When Molly is over her shock she decides to ignore this new information and turns to Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione. “And how are your relationships coming along?”

Harry answers first. “Luna and I will be getting married on may first and we’ve decided on a small ceremony.”

Molly looks a little sad. “How small?”

“Luna and I, Luna’s dad, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. And we’re hoping Headmistress Mcgonagall is willing to officiate.”

“I won’t lie to you, I am sad that I won’t be there to see you get married. However I understand and will respect your wishes. That being said, would you allow me to throw the two of you an engagement party?” Molly asks 

“That would be lovely Mrs. Weasley.” Luna answers. 

“Alright that’s settled, New Year's Eve we’ll have an engagement party for Harry and Luna at the Burrow. Just give me a guestlist and I’ll take care of everything else.” Molly immediately goes into party planning mode.

“Hermione and I are going well. We haven’t set a date yet. Instead we’ve spent the last month dating. We are planning to set a date during the break and we’ll let you know when we’ve decided.” Ginny tells her mother.

“That great honey. Let me know as soon as you’ve decided so we can start planning your wedding as well. How about you Ron?” Molly turns to her youngest son whose match has her worried the most.

“I don’t really want to talk about it.” Ron tells his mum.

“Why not?” Molly asks.

“It’s complicated.”

“Well then uncomplicate it for me.” Molly pushes.

Ron lets out a sigh and explains. “When I first got paired with Malfoy I was angry. I didn’t mind getting paired with a boy, I did however mind getting paired with the guy who gave me a hard time. Malfoy tried to get in touch but I ignored him. I even went as far as telling him I would rather live as a muggle then marry him and I actually really meant that. Hermione, Ginny and even Harry kept on telling me Malfoy was a changed man. Somebody told me I was holding on to anger and that I should let it go. I wasn’t able though. Well not until that howler.”

“What howler?” Molly interrupts Ron.

“From his dad and it basically told him he was a disgrace to the Malfoy line and if he didn’t get his pairing changed Lucius would escape Azkaban and hunt him down. Apparently Malfoys can’t be gay.”

“A father’s love should be unconditional. What happened after?” Molly exclaims.

“I felt sorry for the guy and even though I wasn’t sure he had really changed I decided to give him a chance. Well it did take Hermione some prodding but yeah. We went to London and we got to know a little more about each other. I think at this point we’re at an acquaintanceship. I’m sure things will develop the coming months, but I’m not sure things will develop fast enough to make the ministry deadline. I know love is not usually a factor in an arranged marriage but I want to have at least hope of the possibility of love when I marry. Malfoy and I are not there yet.”

“I see. And how did his mother react to his match?” Molly asks curious after sitting down next to Ron.

“I don’t know.”

“So let me get this right. Your future husbands dad has send him a howler telling him his father’s love is conditional, you don’t know if his mother has reacted more favorably, yet you didn’t think to invite him over for Christmas?” Molly questions.

Ron squirms uncomfortably on his seat.

“Yes?”

“Do me a favour and send him a letter. See if he would like to spend Christmas with us. Because everybody should celebrate with people who care about them.”

“I will.” Ron stands and leaves for his room to write Draco.


	17. A proposal

**Chapter 17 A Proposal**

 

The next morning Hermione finds a white rose and a piece of parchment on her plate when she comes down for breakfast. Sitting down next to Ginny she reads the letter.

 

_ Dear Hermione, _

 

_ I would like to take you on another date today.  _

_ My choice of venue for this date might be seen as unconventional but I’m sure you’ll love it.  _

_ Meet me at the broomshed after breakfast. Make sure you wear clothes you don’t mind getting dirty. _

 

_ Love Ginny _

 

Hermione turns to Ginny. “What unconventional venue are you taking me?”

Ginny just smirks before answering. “You’ll see.”

Hermione finishes breakfast in record time and hurries up to change. When she’s done she hurries to the broom shed where she finds Ginny waiting for her holding a blindfold. 

“You’re a little earlier than I expected so we have to wait for a little bit.”

“What are we waiting for?” Hermione asks. 

“I don’t want to ruin the surprise. Would you please put on the blindfold. You can take it off as soon as we are at our destination.”

“O-Okay.” Hermione hesitantly agrees and puts on the blindfold. A few minutes later Hermione hears a soft plop and whispering. Than both her hands are taken and suddenly she feels the familiar sensation of side-along apparating. When they have arrived at their destination Ginny pulls of Hermione’s blindfold. After getting used to the light Hermione gasps when she sees all the house elves. “Are we at the shelter?” she asks Ginny.

“Yes. I know you wanted to come here and I figured this time we could do something active for our date. The elves need help with the heavier repairs of the housing so that’s what we will be doing.”

“Great! Can we have a tour first?” Hermione asks and turns to the elf standing next to them who is obviously still a young elf.

“Hello. My name is Hermione Granger. Who are you?”

“Me knows your name miss and me is honored to have you visit. Me is Binky. And me will give you a tour.” The elf says while shaking Hermione’s hand enthusiastically.

Binky shows the girls around the property. They learn they are in the scottish highlands. The property used to be part of a bigger estate but the land and small manor are now split from the rest. The manor obviously hasn’t been lived in or kept for a long time. The roof needs repairs as well as the walls and some floors. Currently the elves live in tents because the house is not yet safe to live. The repairing needs a different kind of magic than the magic of the elves. So it is needles to say the elves are very happy with the girls help. After a tour around the house and tents Binky takes them to a forest next to which the elves have started a vegetable garden.

The elves only want the necessary things done. As glad as they are there was someone willing to help them, they all want only one thing. Find a new family to serve. The girls spend most of their day repairing the roof, the time they have left they spent on the walls and floors. There are a lot of repairs and one day isn’t enough for the girls to get everything done. They do however manage to get the manor stable enough for the elves to enter and do what they can to help improve their home. 

When it’s starting to get dark the girls call it a day. When they come out of the house Binky is waiting for them.

“Me got everything ready miss Ginny. If you please follow.” He tells them before leading them into the forest. Hermione looks at Ginny questioningly. 

“Binky is taking us to the second part of our date.” Ginny answers the unasked question before taking Hermione's hand and following Binky.

After a ten minute walk Binky leads the girls into a clearing with a pond. There is a lawn where a table and two chairs are situated. Ginny helps Hermione into her chair before sitting down herself. When both of them are seated Binky snips his fingers and food appears on the table. 

“Enjoys your dinners missus. When finished just call Binky and me will come to bring you home.” With a final snip of his fingers Binky disappears.

“This is wonderful Ginny. Seeing the shelter and helping was already amazing but topping the day of with dinner here is even more amazing.”

The two of them have dinner in a comfortable silence while holding hands as much as possible. When they’re finished Ginny stands up.

“I didn’t arrange any music today but I hope that’s not going to stop you from dancing with me.” Ginny hold out a hand and Hermione takes it. 

Ginny’s arms settle on Hermione's waist and Hermione's arms wrap around Ginny’s neck. They sway for a while before Hermione looks into Ginny’s eyes with a look that makes Ginny gasp. She feels Hermione move one of her hands into her hair and pulling her head down, but all further thought leaves her mind the moment she feels Hermione’s lips on her and her tongue across her bottom lip asking for entry. Which she obviously grants.

* * *

The next morning Hermione and Ginny sit down for breakfast beaming. After their first kiss last night they shared a few more kisses  before calling Binky to get them home. After promising Binky they would come back to help today they went to bed thankful for the fact that everybody at the Burrow was already asleep.

Everybody has just started eating when an owl carrying a letter ticks on the window. Molly opens it and takes the letter.

“It’s for you Ron.” She says while handing the letter to Ron, who immediately opens it. 

 

_ Dear Ron, _

 

_ Thank you for your invitation. I unfortunately have to decline, for I have some pressing family matter I have to attend to. My mum reacted far more favorably to our match than my father. She even went as far as divorcing him because of his reaction. She was unaware of some ancient wards on Malfoy Manor which only allow Malfoys entrance when the head of the Malfoy line is not at the Manor. With my father at Azkaban she has not been able to access the Manor and her things for the past two weeks. As soon as I arrived in London with the train I’ve been helping her retrieve her things since I as a Malfoy am still permitted at the house. I’ll probably be gathering mums stuff for another day or two after which I’ll be helping her house hunting and getting settled. I’m really sorry I can’t come, I’ve always wondered what it would be like to spend christmas with a big family, well maybe next year. _

 

_ Sincerely  _

_ Draco. _

 

After Ron has read the letter to his family Molly speaks up. “See if any of us can help with anything and tell him both he and his mother are welcome to stay here for the time being.”

“Stay here? But where would they sleep? I mean with Hermione’s parents coming we don’t have enough rooms.”

“We’ll change some things around. Hermione will move in with Ginny, Narcissa can take Percy’s old room, the Grangers will sleep in Bill and Charlie's room Luna can share the twins room with Harry and Draco will share with you. Bill and Fleur are leaving for France Christmas Eve, George and Angela will spend the night in Diagon Alley because they’re going to Angela’s family on Christmas day, Charlie has to work so he won’t be joining us this year. That only leaves Fred and maybe Minerva. If they decide to stay you and Draco will move to the living room for a few nights.”

“Draco has to sleep in my room?”

“Yes.”

“But… but…”

“I have faith that the two of you will work through your issues and get married, so there’s no harm in getting used to sharing a room.”

And with that Molly ends the discussion.

* * *

Ginny and Hermione work hard at the shelter and at the end of the day the Manor is finished enough for the elves to do the rest. Binky once again brings them back to the Burrow. When it’s time to leave he seems rather nervous.

“Is something the matter Binky?” Hermione asks kindly.

“No nothing's the matter me is just wanting to ask you something.”

“And what is it you want to ask us?”

“The missus are supposed to get married because of the new law right? And start a family?”

“Yes.” 

“Well me has been thinking that the missus could use help and me likes the missus so maybe Binky could become the missus house elf?” Binky asks shyly. Before Hermione can answer Ginny speaks up.

“Hermione and I will need to talk about this before we can give you an answer. How about you give us a few days to talk it over and tell you about our decision.”

“Me can live with that.” Binky smiles and disappears with a pop.

Hermione turns to Ginny with an angry face. “You know my stance on house elves. How could you give that little guy false hope?”

“I wasn’t aware I was giving him false hope. Listen Hermione I know how you feel about house elves, but I’m sure you’ve learned that a house elf loves to serve people. I don’t think either of us wants to be a stay at home mum so we might need some help and I happen to like Binky. He obviously like us so why shouldn’t we see if we can work something out?”

“Work something out?”

“Yeah. Like what if we hire Binky? Just like you would hire a sitter?”

“So you’re saying we would pay Binky and he would not be bonded to us?”

“Yes!”

“That could work, if Binky wants this that is.”

“Well that’s settled, we’ll talk to him about it in the morning.”

* * *

The next morning the girls floo to the shelter to have a talk with Binky. 

“Hi Binky, Ginny and I had a talk and we would like to talk to you about becoming our house elf. Do you still want to be our house elf?”

“Me would like that very much.”

“Alright, we would like your help as well, but we want you to stay a free house elf. As such we would pay you, you’d have vacation days and you wouldn’t be bonded to us. So if you ever want to leave us, you can do so.”

“Me heard about your Spew miss Hermione and me understands what you offer and me will accept it all but the bonding. House elves need the bonding to be able to use all of their magic in their family’s house.”

“You can’t work for us without being bonded to us?”

“Binky can but me won’t be able to do all that has to be done without being bonded. Me needs the connection with a witch or wizard to do more. Elves can use the magic of the master when they are bonded. Me thinks it is possible to make a bond where the elf can leave but me has to ask one of the older elves at Hogwarts.”

“If you could look into that I would be very grateful. Now as said we want to pay you and give you vacation days.”

“Yes Binky wants to earn one galleon a week and 10 vacation days a year. No more.” Binky tells Hermione with such conviction she can only agree.

“Okay that’s a deal. Now both of us are still at Hogwarts so we were thinking of starting our arrangement after we’ve graduated.”

“That’s okay. But if it is possible me would like to be bonded before that. I could help here at the shelter until summer and if you need me you can always call on me. Payment and vacation would start after graduation.”

“Let’s wait on what you learn from the elf at Hogwarts and we’ll take it from there.” Hermione ends the conversation and the girls floo back to the Burrow where they are surprised to find Draco and Narcissa Malfoy sitting at the kitchen table.

“Hi girls. You know Narcissa Black and Draco Malfoy right. They will be staying at the Burrow for a little while.” Molly tells them.

“Hello Miss Black, Draco.” Hermione says before starting to leave the kitchen.

“Please call me Narcissa, miss Granger. If it’s okay with you I’d like to talk to you privately for a moment.”

“Sure.” Hermione shrugs before moving upstairs to percy’s room where she has been sleeping the past few days.

“I’m coming with. Unlike Draco you have not yet proofed you’ve changed. I wouldn’t be a very good fiancé if I didn’t protect Hermione.” Ginny says.

“I agree, it is however up to miss Granger if she wants you there.” Narcissa tells Ginny.

“It’s okay.”

As soon as the three women are inside of Percy’s room Narcissa casts some wards on the door.

“It’s just a simple locking charm and sound shield. Like I said I want to have this conversation in private.” Narcissa explains. 

“What do you want to talk about?” Hermione asks a little apprehensive.

“About what happened at the Manor.” Narcissa answers and watches Hermione’s eyes dart to Ginny.

“Am I right in assuming you haven’t told miss Weasley here everything?”

Hermione visibly swallows. “You are correct.”

“Would you prefer for me to step out and give the two of you some time to talk?”

“No, I would rather get this over with. I’ll explain everything to Ginny afterwards.” Hermione whispers. Narcissa nods her head and takes a deep breath obviously bracing herself.

“I want to apologize for what happened at the Manor.”

“Why would you apologize, you didn’t do anything.”

“Let me rephrase. I apologize for not doing anything about what happened to you. I’m sorry I didn’t try to help you or at least tried to stop my sister from torturing you.”

“What difference would it have made? If you’d have done anything to try and stop them you would have been in danger. By not helping me you took care of yourself and your son.” Hermione shrugs Narcissa’s apology off. 

“Either way I do regret my actions that day. Shortly after you were freed I found my sister’s diary and in there she has written how she made the dagger. I have a copy for you and thought it could maybe help with getting rid of the scars if you so wish.” Narcissa tells her and hands over a piece of parchment before walking out of the room.

Ginny pulls Hermione into a hug as soon as Narcissa is gone and let's Hermione cry for a while. When Hermione is calmed down she looks up at Ginny and takes a deep breath.

“As you know Ron, Harry and I were captured by snatchers and brought to Malfoy Manor. Dobby saved us and brought us to Shell cottage. When we were in Shell Cottage I made Harry and Ron promise to not tell anybody what happened to me. As far as the rest of the world was concerned we were questioned. In reality Bellatrix Lestrange used the Cruciatus Curse on me, multiple times. When that didn’t give her the desired answers she used a dagger to write mudblood in my arm.” Hermione moves out of Ginny’s arms to show her arm. After getting rid of the glamour charm she holds it out to Ginny who gasps. 

“I didn’t tell anyone because I don’t want the pity. Other than Harry and Ron only Fleur knows because she tended to my injuries when we arrived at Shell Cottage. I don’t wish what happened to me on anyone and I really just want to forget this.”

“I don’t pity you. I actually think you’re a strong woman. And I’m sad this happened to you. Maybe talking about it is good, but for now I’m content with letting you forget. I won’t bring it up.”

“Thank you.”

* * *

The days before Christmas the inhabitants of the Burrow settle in a comfortable ritm. The boys and Ginny spend a few hours a day playing quidditch while Molly takes care of the household with help of Narcissa and Hermione. Afternoons are usually spend together in the living room playing games. Hermione has introduced some muggle games to play with the whole group and it turns out that both Draco and Narcissa really enjoy charades. In no time Christmas Eve is upon them.

In the morning Hermione’s parents arrive. The rest of the Weasleys and their partners arrive during the day and by the time dinner rolls around the Burrow is ready to burst.

Molly, with the help of Narcissa and Hermione’s mum has outdone herself with dinner. After dessert the group relicates to the living room. Ginny however holds Hermione back. 

“I know we’re doing presents in a minute but I want to give you mine in private. Join me for a short walk?”

“Sure.”

Once outside Ginny leads Hermione a little away from the burrow. When they’re far enough away Ginny turns and kneels on one knee. 

“Hermione, Even though a law brought us together I love you with all my heart. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” 


	18. She says yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm sorry this update took longer than usual and is on the short side. I'm starting a new job next week and needed to finish up things at my old job which took up more time than I liked. Updates are likely to be irregular for the time being. Getting settled at the new job is going to take some more time and energy away from my writing. I'm not abandoning the story, I just won't be updating as fast. I hope you'll have the patience to stick with me. :)

**She says yes**

" _Hermione, Even though a law brought us together I love you with all my heart. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"_

While talking Ginny pulls out a black velvet box containing a engagement ring that Hermione recognizes as her grandmother's engagement ring. Tears start to fall and it takes a few tries before she manages to choke out "Yes." and falls into Ginny's arms. Ginny holds Hermione until she's calmed down. "Are you alright Hermione?"

"Yes. It's happy tears, I promise. When we first heard we were matched you told me you were going to woo me. And you have done even more wooing than I imagined. Not only did you made sure that we did things you knew I would enjoy, you even went as far as contacting my mum for ideas. And now here you are proposing on Christmas Eve with my grandmothers ring. A ring my father has always said he would only give to a person who was worthy of my love. My parents are muggles and this whole marriage and repopulation act is something they don't understand. I never thought my father would give that ring to my match but he did. Having this amazingly beautiful women who I'm in love with telling me she loves me and propose to me and having my parents approval makes me the happiest person on earth today." Hermione explains.

"I have to disagree with you. I'm the happiest person on earth because the women I love and have been deeply in love with for a while agreed to become my wife." Ginny counters before pulling Hermione into a passionate kiss. After a few minutes Ginny reluctantly pulls away. "Everybody is waiting for us. Before we go in maybe we should pick a date?"

"Yeah that's probably wise. Do you have a preference?"

"Well I'd love to get married on valentine's day, but I'm happy with any day."

"Valentine's day it is than." Hermione decides. She takes Ginny's hand and starts pulling her inside. As soon as they walk into the back door and Hermione sees what's going on she covers her eyes, "Seriously guys!" She exclaims. Ginny who comes in after her also covers her eyes before exclaiming. "My eyes! Again!"

There is some rustling of clothing before a familiar voice speaks up. "You can uncover your eyes my dear sisters."

Both girls remove their hands to see Fred smirking at them while a flustered Minerva is leaning against the wall next to him.

"I'm sorry girls, I didn't mean to scar you."

"It's alright. I'm glad you and my brother are getting along so well. And to be honest we were just exaggerating." Ginny says

"Speak for yourself." Hermione giggles while winking at Minerva.

"Yes, well. Let's get inside and exchange gifts." Minerva says and walks into the living room. Fred and the girls follow. Everybody has already settled in there seats and there is only one chair left empty. Minerva moves to the chair to sit down, but Fred is faster and sits down just before Minerva. Minerva opens her mouth to reprimand him but before she can start Fred has pulled her into his lap. Minerva blushes slightly but snuggles into Fred nonetheless.

Ginny and Hermione sit down on the floor close together. When the four of them are sitting comfortably Molly starts passing around gifts. When she hands Hermione her first gifts she gasps. "You're wearing a ring. Have you girls set a date?" The rest of the rooms occupants stop talking and look at Hermione and Ginny. After a few moments of silence Hermione answers. "After dinner Ginny has proposed to me and I said yes. I'm sure there is still a ton of things to talk about, but we have set a date. We're getting married on valentine's day." As soon as Hermione is finished everybody starts congratulating them. Both the girls parents pull them into hugs and Molly starts planning everything at which point Ginny has to tell her quite sternly that the girls will let her know if they need help. When all congratulations are done everybody unwraps their gifts before they spend the rest of the night playing charades. Though some of the family members have to be reminded that they're playing charades and not how-long-can-we-snog-before-we-run-out-of-air.

* * *

After Christmas morning breakfast Draco pulls Hermione and Ginny aside.

"I need your help." He tells the girls

"Well, why don't you tells us where you need our help for?" Hermione says.

"I want to spend some time with Ron alone without giving him the idea it is a date. He's not ready to have a date and I respect that. But in order for us to make progression in our relationship I believe we need some time for just the two of us. Preferably somewhere without any Weasleys to interrupt." Draco explains.

"I'm sure there was a question in there somewhere. I'm not sure I understand the question though." Ginny tells Draco.

"I need your advise in a place and activity." Draco reluctantly admits. The girls look at each other for a moment before turning to Draco.

"We know a place where you'll have the needed privacy that won't seem like a date to Ron, but I'm not sure it is a place either of you would like to go nor am I sure you are welcome there." Hermione carefully tells him.

"What is it? Maybe there is a way to work something out?"

"There is a shelter for house elves. We've been there a couple of times the past week to help out. They are pretty self sufficient, but I'm sure they could use some more wizards magic." Ginny explains.

"I wasn't aware house elves need a shelter."

"Yeah they have never needed one, but after the war a lot of elves lost their family. At the moment there are not enough families left for them to serve, plus a serious amount of the elves are quite young and need some guidance. A lot of witches and wizards are not willing to put in the time to train the elves. And even though the older elves without a family are willing to help them not every family can use more than one elf. The elves are probably the most happy about this whole marriage law. It means an increase in families in need of servants in the next few years." Hermione gives a longer explanation.

"I see. And what makes you think I might not be welcome there?"

"Most of the elves at the shelter come from families that have been killed in the war, most of them by death eaters. There is also a small group of elves there that used to serve death eaters and they have not been treated well. Although you have served your sentence and have been rehabilitated you are still a former death eater."

"I understand. Do they have a leader I can talk to before going there? Maybe if I can convince them I've changed I might be allowed there. I mean it actually sounds as a rather good idea. Ron and I will have time alone but by helping it will not be a date." Draco reasons.

"Actually I wouldn't be so sure. Some people would consider it a perfect date." Ginny winks at Draco.

"Yes, well not all of us are named Hermione Granger. I'll take my chances with Ron." Draco sarcastically remarks while winking at Hermione making it clear he is joking.

"Seriously though. I think it is a good idea, so what do I need to do to make this happen?" Draco continues.

"I don't know, but I'm sure we could find out for you. We were planning to go to the shelter to see Binky. While we're there we can see about you visiting alright?" Hermione concludes.

"Thank you."

* * *

The girls arrive at the shelter in the early afternoon. First they go in search of Binky who has send them a message saying he knows more about the bonding.

"Hi there missus. Thank you for coming so soon." Binky tells the girls when they have found him in the vegetable garden.

"No problem Binky. You said you had news about the bonding?" Hermione answers.

"Yes me has news. Me went to Hogwarts and talked to the elder elves. They told Binky there is a way to bond an elf to a witch or wizard where the elf can decide to leave their family without punishment. The elder elves couldn't tell Binky how to make that bond, but they said Headmaster Dumbledore had a book at Hogwarts about the bonding. Maybe Headmistress Mcgonagall has the book now?"

"Maybe. We'll ask her tonight and we'll let you know when we know more." Hermione tells the little elf.

"Binky, would you like to come to the Burrow for Christmas dinner? I mean you are part of our family and Christmas should be celebrated with family." Ginny asks a little insecure. Both Binky and Hermione look at GInny with wide eyes.

"Me would love to have dinner with the missus. Is the miss sure that is alright with the rest of the family?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Then me will come for dinner tonight." Before Binky has finished his sentence Hermione has pulled Ginny into a passionate kiss. When she finally lets go she whispers to Ginny. "Every time I think I can't fall deeper in love with you, you say or do something that proves me wrong. I hate being proven wrong but I love you for doing these amazing things that mean the world to me."

Hermione then turns to Binky. "There is something else we'd like to discuss with you and the rest of the elves here at the shelter. Could you get them all to come to the living room?"

"Sure me can do that." Binky walks off while Hermione and Ginny walk back inside to the dining room. About ten minutes later all elves have gathered in the living room looking at the girls expectantly.

"We is complete missus, what did you wish to discuss with us." Binky speaks up when he is sure they're complete.

Hermione takes a deep breath before starting to speak. "I believe most of you know or have heard of Draco Malfoy and if not him then at least the Malfoy name. During the last war Draco joined the death eaters under pressure of his father. The Malfoy family is also known for not treating their house elves very well." Hermione sees recognition dawn on the faces of most elves and takes a deep breath before continuing. "He has been punished for his deeds and for the past months he has been trying to make amends and show the world he is a better man. Draco has been matched with Ginny's brother Ron, but they're having some problems because Ron can't get past Draco's past. Draco has been trying really hard to show Ron that he is a changed man but at Hogwarts and the Burrow there are always people who disturb them. Draco asked us if we knew a place they could go where they wouldn't be disturbed but that also wouldn't look like a date. We thought about the shelter but weren't sure if you would welcome him here and we told him as much. He liked the idea and asked us to talk to you and see what he can do to make amends." Hermione finishes and looks patiently yet expecting at the elves. They are silent for a few moments, than one of the older elves speaks up.

"Me knows Draco Malfoy. Trendy used to work for the Malfoys but during the last war me was given clothes. When Harry Potter escaped from the Manor somebody had to be punished for Dobby coming in. Me was the head elf and thus me got punished. Me does not believe master Draco has changed, master Draco is now finally his true self. Master Draco is not a real death eater, he has to much of a heart. Me was there when he got branded, me was the one who cleaned up when mister Draco got sick afterwards. Me would love for him to come here." The other elves look at Trendy for a moment before giving their permission as well, trusting Trendy's judgement since he knows Draco so well.

"Thank you so much. We will tell him and let you know when he wants to come here." Hermione gushes while walking to the fireplace. "You coming Binky?" Ginny calls back over her shoulder when Hermione and she step into the fireplace. Binky rushes over and grabs a hold of Hermione's legs just in time before the green flames engulf the trio.


	19. News from the Ministry

**Chapter 19 News from the Ministry**

 

Although the Weasleys and their guests are a little surprised when Hermione and Ginny arrive with an elf in tow everybody treats Binky as one of the family. Though Narcissa is a little hesitant and obviously struggling with her past.

After dinner Hermione, Ginny and Binky pull Minerva aside. 

“Minerva you’ve met Binky, he’s going to be our house elf, but as you know I’m against the normal bonding between an elf and their family. Now Binky has explained why a bonding is important but he has found out that there is a type of bonding that allows the elf to leave a family without consequences. He has learned that Dumbledore had a book about how to do that bonding at his office at Hogwarts. We were hoping you inherited the book and would be willing to lend it to us.” Hermione immediately cuts to the core.

“I did inherit all of the contents of Albus office in Hogwarts. I don’t know what book you are referring to, but maybe one of the elves does. Edo?” There is the sound of a pop and an elf appears. “The mistress called Edo?”

“Yes, could you go and look for a book on elf bonding. Albus supposedly had one in his office at Hogwarts. Maybe you can take Binky here, since he seems to know what exactly we are searching for?”

“Edo can do that mistress.” With two pops both Edo and Binky disappear leaving the three women alone.

There is a comfortable silence that only lasts a few minutes before a pop sounds and Binky appears holding a book called  _ bonding, a complete overview. _

“This is it missus. Edo and me looked at it and the bonding is rather easy. The headmistress could perform it.” Binky says full of hope while handing the book to Minerva, opened at the right page.

“If you three are sure you want to do this bonding I’m more than happy to perform it. However Binky, you can not come and live at Hogwarts until Hermione and Ginny have moved into the apartment building, we simply do not have the space at the castle.”

“That’s okay. Me can stay at the shelter and help.” Binky beams while both Hermione and Ginny nod there okay on the bonding.

Minerva reads over the ritual before picking up her wand. She first touches Binky at the heart while casting a nonverbal spell. She then repeats the spell first with Hermione and then with Ginny.

“Congratulations Binky is now bonded to Hermione and Ginny as well as vice-versa.”

“Thank you Minerva.” Hermione says while Binky hugs her.

 

* * *

 

On boxing day Hermione and Ginny ask Narcissa and Draco for a moment of their time.

“Yesterday we went to the shelter and told the elves Draco would like to come by and help them with Ron. At first they were a little hesitant, but then an elf named Trendy spoke up.” When Hermione mentions Trendy Draco’s face lights up while Narcissa’s face falls. Hermione notice this, but decides to continue. “He spoke up and told the other elves that Draco is a good man and can be trusted. So Draco, you’re granted access to the shelter. You can make arrangements with Binky.”

“Thank you so much girls.” Draco says and pulls them into a hug. When he let’s go of them Narcissa speaks up. “As much as I appreciate you girls doing this for Draco, why am I here?”

“Well we wondered if maybe you would like to see Trendy. I know it was Lucius who gave him clothes and was in charge of the elves, so maybe you feel different toward them?” Hermione explains.

“I highly doubt Trendy would want to see me. Although I never agreed with Lucius’ treatment, I also never stood up for the elves.”

“That’s not true mother, you always made time to teach the elves as much as you could and prepared them for their job to the best of you ability. By doing so you protected them from a lot of punishment.”

“Still Draco, I didn’t try to protect Trendy.”

“How about I ask him how he feels about meeting you. Maybe he will want to come back to you and be your elf when you’re settled.” Draco begs his mum.

“I guess asking wouldn’t hurt” Narcissa concedes. 

“Alright that’s all settled then. Draco will make arrangements with Binky to visit the shelter and there he’ll see if Trendy would like to meet with Narcissa. Now if you two would excuse us, my fiance and I have to make wedding plans.” Ginny summarizes and leads Hermione out of the room.

* * *

Later that day Draco finds Ron at the quidditch pitch. “Hi Ron, I was wondering if you would like to come with me to the elf shelter Hermione and Ginny have been too. They could still use some help and it might give us an opportunity to get to know each other a little better without any pressure.”

“It might not be a bad idea actually. The way both our mums have been hovering is getting on my nerves.”

“I know what you mean. I feel like I can’t make my own decisions, you know?”

“Yeah, when would you like to go?”

“How would tomorrow work for you?”

“Good actually. Breakfast at eight, and then leave right after?”

“That sounds like a plan. I’m going to look for Binky and make the arrangements with him.”

* * *

The next evening Ron and Draco arrive back at the Burrow just in time for dinner. As soon as they walk in it is clear to the people in the kitchen that something has changed between the boys. Hermione is determined to find out but has to wait till after dinner to get Draco and Ron alone.

“So how was today?”

“It was fun. I learned a lot of stuff about elves I had no idea about. It actually makes me feel a little ashamed. Being born in a magical family and still there is so much I don’t know about elves” Ron starts.

“Well your family didn’t have any elves.” Hermione points out.

“You do have a point and it did make me feel a little better that Draco didn’t know some of the things we learned today and he grew up in a family with elves.” Ron says, but if the wink he throws at Draco is anything to go by he is teasing his match.

“What happened today guys, you seem to be getting along a lot better.”

“I’m not sure really. I think we needed today to get to know each other better without the pressure of Draco’s mum and my family and our friends. You all mean well but at the Burrow you all keep barging in on us and asking us if we are making progress.”

“I’m sorry if I made you feel pressured in any way.”

“I don’t blame you Hermione, you care about us and that is something I appreciate. We just needed a change of scenery to be able to see a different side from the other. And to learn that we actually do have quite a few things in common. More than I thought.” Ron explains.

“Ron is leaving out the best part. We are going on a real date.” Draco says with a huge smile on his face.

“Ron finally caved to your charm now did he?” Hermione laughs.

“He didn’t.” Draco says.

“He didn’t?” Hermione asks confused. Ron takes pity on her and explains.

“Getting to know more about Draco today made me realise getting married to Draco might be a better option than having my wand broken. I’m not in love with him and I highly doubt I will fall in love with him but I do believe we could be friendly enough to make a good home for children. Though I’ve no idea how getting pregnant works for two men.”

“I’m sure we can figure that out when the time comes.”

“I’m so happy you’ve come to your senses Ron. Any idea when you guys will be getting married?” Hermione asks enthusiastically.

“Calm down Hermione, we are going on a date in the new year, we haven’t decided on getting married just yet.” Draco calms her down.

“But if you do decide to get married there are two elves at the shelter waiting to be bonded to us. And yes we will use the same bonding you and Ginny used with Binky. Draco actually was the one to suggest it.”

“Thank you, it means a lot to me you would do that.” Hermione tells them.

“No need to thank us, I believe you have a point with not wanting to have to old-fashioned bonding. Just because they’re elves and not humans doesn’t mean they are less worthy of good treatment.” Draco declares.

“Why did you decide to bond with two elves instead of just one to start?” Hermione asks, not really understanding why the guys would even need the help of two elves.

“Well we met with Trendy and I talked to him for a while. He didn’t want to be an elf for my mother. Even though he does know she is a good woman, he stated it would remind him to much of my father. Then he asks me if Ron and I would consider getting an elf after our hypothetical marriage, because there are so many elves at the shelter wanting to have a family of their own again. So I talked to Ron and explained to him how important Trendy has been to me as a little boy, he was basically my personal elf and did a lot of parenting. We ended up asking Trendy to become our elf if we decide to get married. He told us he would love to but only if we would take in his protege Danky as well. Danky is one of the very young house elves at the shelter who still needs to learn a lot. We med Danky and he is a great chap so we said  yes.”

* * *

The next few days go by in a relaxed atmosphere. Both Draco and Narcissa are still living at the Burrow but they spend a lot of their spare time hunting for a new home for Narcissa. 

Although Narcissa, Draco and the Weasley’s are getting along a lot better as time passes, Narcissa does not want to intrude on them more than necessary.

On new year's eve, Minerva arrives at the Burrow early asking to speak privately with Ginny and Hermione. The girls take Minerva up to their room.

Minerva walks in and sees two beds. She settles down in the middle of one of them and waits till the girls are settled on the other. 

“Seeing as there are two beds I’m guessing the two of you have not yet shared a bed?” Both girls blush a little and Ginny decides to answer.

“No, we’re taking things slowly. We haven’t done more than kissing. We’re not ready yet to sleep in the same bed or take the next step in our relationship.”

“As glad as I am you’re not rushing into things, you don’t have a lot of time to get ready” Minerva tells them.

“I know we don’t have unlimited time, but since we don’t have to get pregnant just yet we do have a lot of time.” Hermione says sounding confused.

“You do indeed have quite some time left before you need to be pregnant. However yesterday I had a meeting with Kingsley and he has explained some things pertaining the law to me that I had not yet knowledge of and neither do you since it is an addendum to the law that will become in effect at midnight tonight.”

“And what does that addendum say?” Hermione asks clearly conspicuous.

“It states that the marriage will not be legal until consummation.” Minerva cuts right to the chase.

“But Hermione and I are both women, we can’t consummate the marriage.” Ginny exclaims. Minerva look a little uncomfortable having to explain this but nevertheless does so, albeit with a blush.

“Well since there are a fair amount of same-sex matches the Ministry has thought it wise to define consummation for the different pairings. Obviously for a man and a woman the consummation is fairly simple. When the man penetrates the vagina of the women the marriage is considered consummated and therefore the marriage will be legal.”

“Yes well we could have figured that one out ourselves. How will Ginny and I or Draco and Ron consummate their marriage?” Hermione interrupts Minerva.

“Yes, well…. Marriages between two man require penetration as well to become legal. Penetration of both spouses to be exact.”

“Ron and Draco have to take it up the but for their marriage to become legal? Can you imagine how that goes over with Ron?“ Ginny laughs.

“Well I wouldn’t put it quite as crass as you did, but yes that basically what they’ll have to do to get there marriage legalized.”

“But doesn’t that hurt?” Hermione asks concerned.

“It can which is why all men paired with a men will receive a pamphlet from the Ministry tomorrow explaining how they can prevent or at least minimize any pain. The pamphlet also includes some useful spells and the recipe to some potions to help, which can also be purchased at St. Mungo’s. Now what brings me here is the consummation of the marriage between two women.”

“No pamphlet from the Ministry?” Hermione asks.

“Oh you’ll get a pamphlet from the ministry, I however wouldn’t be much of a friend if I didn’t prepare you for that.” Minerva answers.

“That bad?” Ginny asks while taking Hermione’s hand, obviously preparing herself and trying to reassure her finace.

“Well it’s always a way of how you look at things, but I’m guessing you might not be overly enthusiastic.”

“Would you please stop stalling and just tell us.” Hermione snaps.

“Alright… For the two of you to have your marriage legally recognized the ministry uses the same way as two women get pregnant. One of you will need to change her anatomy so she has a penis and will be able to penetrate the vagine of the other. You could either use a potion which you can make yourself or buy at St. Mungos or you can use transfiguration.”

“I feel like I’m still missing something. You said we don’t have much time. But what you just described to us is something we would need to do the get pregnant anyway. So why don’t we have much time?” Hermione inquires.

“Well the addendum stated that a couple needs to consummate their marriage within twenty-four hours of getting married.”

“That would indeed mean we don’t have much time.” Ginny says quietly.

“I tried to reason with Kingsley, but he wouldn’t see my point so I figured I’d tell you right away and soften some of the blow. We never really talked about it but I’m pretty sure I’m correct when I assume you two are not only virgins but you also don’t want to get pregnant just yet?” Both girls nod. 

“Yes, well this way you can prepare for what is to come and maybe you will be a little more ready than you would otherwise be. It also gives you a little extra time to think about contraceptives. If you decide to go with transfiguration and you need help, feel free to ask me. I am a transfiguration mistress and part of my mastery was human transfiguration. And please know I’ll always be there for you if you need to talk about this or anything else.” Minerva tells the girls before standing up and patting both girls on the shoulder on her way out of the room.


	20. The addendum

**Chapter 20 The addendum**

  
Once Minerva has left the room Hermione and Ginny turn to each other.   
“We should definitely talk about this, but maybe in a few days? Take some time to read the pamphlet and let it all sink in?” Ginny proposes.  
“Yeah, that’s probably a wise idea. Let it wait for the new year.” Hermione agrees.   
When the girls arrive downstairs a few minutes later they’re surprised the party is already in full swing.  
“Hi girls, where have you been?” Harry calls them when he sees them. They walk over to Harry who’s standing in a corner of the room together with Luna, Ron and Draco.  
“Hi Harry, Luna. Congratulations.” Hermione tells the happy couple while Ginny stands next to her nervously.  
“Why are you nervous Ginny? It’s not like your midnight kiss with Hermione is going to be your first.” Luna says dreamy.  
“I… well…. We had a conversation with Minerva and it surprised me.”   
“O? Something we need to know?” Harry inquires.  
“Nothing to worry about at your engagement party Harry.” Hermione tells him before pulling Ginny with her to the yard.  
“Please don’t bring the addendum up tonight. Let everybody enjoy the party. They’ll find out soon enough.” Hermione begs her fiance.  
“I know I just can’t believe the ministry does this.”  
“Is it really that different from forcing people to get pregnant within a year of their marriage?”  
“It gives them a lot less time.”  
“I agree, but usually a couple will have sex during their wedding night, so this whole consummation of the marriage won't be that big a deal for people.” Hermione explains.  
“But it will be for people like Ron and Draco who aren’t even sure yet they want to go through with their marriage or for you for that matter.” Ginny exclaims.  
“Why would it affect me more than you?   
We’re both virgins. Aren’t we?” Hermione snaps.  
Ginny is startled by Hermione’s reaction and tries to backtrack. “Let’s talk about this in the new year just like you said.”  
“No let’s talk about this now. Why do you compare me with Ron and Draco. Do you not believe I love you?” Hermione starts angry but ends her words in a sad whisper.  
“I do believe you are in love with me Hermione, but I also know that this is a recent development. I know you Hermione, I’ve known you for years. You like to think things through, get as much research done on a subject as you can and most importantly you don’t like to do things until you’re ready. And you’re not ready to have sex with me and I highly doubt you will be ready by the time our wedding night is here.” Ginny kindly explains  
“And you’re telling me you are ready?” Hermione asks rather harsh.  
“Yes.” Ginny simply answers before walking back to the Burrow.

 

* * *

  
The rest of the evening Ginny and Hermione don’t talk and stay away from each other as much as possible.  
When it’s almost midnight Hermione reluctantly moves to stand next to Ginny.  
“I’m still mad at you but I don’t want to cause a scene.” Hermione mumbles before taking Ginny’s hand and joining the rest of the guests in the countdown. When they reach zero Hermione kisses Ginny on the cheek mumbling a happy new year before turning to her family and friends wishing them happy new year. Molly engulfs Ginny in a hug wishing her a happy new year but also managing a whisper in her daughter's ear.  
“Are you and Hermione fighting?”  
Ginny only nods and says quietly “later.”  
Everybody slowly makes their way to the garden were Fred and George have prepared a fireworks show. Before they start Fred casts a sonores on himself.  
“Dear family, friends and others. It’s my honor to start this year’s fireworks show. Without further ado I wish you all a happy new year. Enjoy the show.” He than proceeds to light the first fireworks with his wand. It ascends into the air and after a big white explosion the air is full of red, gold-rimmed letters forming the words MINNIE, MAY I BE YOUR HUSBAND?  
Minerva looks shocked for a moment before tears form in her eyes. Instead of using words she just nods her head to Fred who has moved to kneel in front of her holding a red velvet box with a engagement ring. Fred moves the ring onto Minerva’s finger before standing up. As soon as he is on both feet Minerva pulls him into a passionate kiss, which Fred answers before pulling his fiance closer and apparating the both of them away, leaving George to light the rest of the fireworks alone.

 

* * *

 

  
The next morning Ginny and Hermione wake up to a horrified scream. Both grab their wands and run downstairs. In the kitchen they learn the scream was Rons. He apparently read the pamphlet explaining the addendum and screamed before losing consciousness. Molly is trying to revive him. It takes a little effort but she manages. When he’s fully regained consciousness and is sitting back at the table Hermione speaks up.  
“I take it you heard about the addendum?”  
“Yeah. Wait, how do you know about the addendum? You just woke up.”  
“Minerva told us yesterday.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“I figured you wouldn’t take it well and I didn’t want to ruin Harry and Luna’s engagement party.”  
“Well you could have warned me afterwards.”  
“Yeah, well sorry.”   
There is noise on the stairs and a few moments later Draco stumbles into the kitchen clearly only half awake.   
“Mornin’. Did I hear someone screaming?” Draco mumbles.  
“Yeah, your ministry match read this, screamed like a girl and fainted.” Ginny chuckles thrusting the pamphlet into Draco’s hands. Draco starts reading it and turns white. He mumbles something under his breath before walking back upstairs.  
The rest of the occupants of the kitchen look at each other confused. Before they can speak up there is a heavy sound on the stairs and Draco comes down carrying his trunk. Once back in the kitchen he turns to Molly. “Thank you for your hospitality. I really appreciate it.   
Molly looks at Draco confused. “Where are you going? Your mother’s house isn’t hers for another few weeks.”  
“I know I’m going to muggle london, rent a room for the rest of the holidays.”  
“But why?” Molly asks.  
“It’s time to learn how to live in the muggle world.” Draco says and walks out of the kitchen.  
Molly looks confused at her children and Hermione who look back at her equally surprised.   
Narcissa finds them like that a few minutes later.  
“I take it my son left without explaining?”  
“He only said he’s going to live in muggle London for the rest of the break.” Molly says looking at Narcissa for further explanation.  
“Yes well I’m not sure it is my story to tell however I believe you all do deserve a explanation.” Narcissa says while sitting down before continuing.  
“He only gave me a brief explanation so I have to fill in some of the blanks myself. Apparently there is a addendum to the marriage law stating the marriage has to be consummated during the wedding night. For Draco this was the reason to leave for the muggle world. I believe he wants to start getting used to living as a muggle. Although he still believes Ronald and he could make a marriage work he does not want to push Ronald to do something he is not ready for.”  
“So instead af talking to me he just decides I’m not ready and leaves without giving me a choice.” Ron says angrily.  
“I’m sorry Ronald, I asked him not to make any rash decisions and talk to you first. If it is any consolation, he will be going back to Hogwarts so maybe you’ll get a chance to talk there?”  
“Yeah well we’ll see.”

 

  
**A/N: a shorter chapter because I didn’t want to keep you waiting any longer.  
The next chapter will probably take another two weeks since I’m going on a little vacation.  
Anyway hope you enjoyed this little chapter.**


	21. Talk

**A/N: a couple of things first:**

**  
sorry for the delay. My head keeps bombarding me with all these story ideas and it made it hard to concentrate on this story.**

**  
I wrote the last part of this chapter on my phone and in order to get to sleep at a decent hour while still being able to get this out my proofreading was less thorough than usually. I’ll come back in a few days and see if I missed any mistakes**

**  
Lastly I’m sad to announce this story is nearing it’s ending. The next chapter will be the last and there will be s small epilogue after that.**

**  
Enjoy!**

 

 

 

 

**  
Chapter 21 Talk**

  
The rest of Christmas break goes by rather fast. Both Narcissa and Ron reach out to Draco but he doesn’t react to either of them. When Ron complains to Hermione about this she tells him to give Draco some time and wait till their back at Hogwarts. There it will be a lot harder for Draco to avoid Ron.  
Between trying to comfort Ron, researching the information from Bellatrix diary and catching up with her parents Hermione does not have a lot of time to think about her fight with Ginny.  
Her mother however decides she needs to deal with it. The day before she has to get back to Hogwarts her parents request she come home with them so they can have a little time to the three of them.  
At dinner that night her mother brings her relationship to the table.  
“Things haven’t been right between you and Ginny since new years eve. What happened?”  
“We had a fight.”   
“I figured that much. What was the fight about?”  
“She said the addendum to the law is as bad for me as it is for Draco and Ron.”  
“I see, did she explain why she felt that way?”  
“She said that she knows I like to think things through and I’m not ready to have sex with her yet. She doesn’t believe I’m in love with her.”  
“Did she say she doesn’t believe you’re in love with her?”  
“Well no, she actually said she believes I’m in love with her.”  
“Hmmhmm, and tell me Hermione, are you ready to have sex?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“That means you’re not ready. Because if you’re ready to take the next step, you’ll know without a doubt.”  
“Did you? Know without a doubt I mean.”  
“I did.” Her mother answers and lets Hermione stew in silence for a few minutes before she continues.  
“Hermione sweetheart, from what you’ve told me Ginny loves you very much. So much in fact that she doesn’t want to do something, sexually, that you’re not ready for. Yes she compared you to Ron and Draco, but all she meant with that was that you just like them are not ready for this next step and she doesn’t want some law forcing you to take that step. I think that’s a admirable thing. A lesser person could see this as their chance to do something they're ready for but their partner is not.”  
“You think Ginny wants to have sex?”  
“Only Ginny can really answer that question, but I do believe she is more ready for you wedding night than you are.”  
Hermione contemplates her mother’s words for a few minutes before letting out a deep sigh.  
“I owe Ginny one hell of an apology.”

* * *

  
Around the same time Molly and Ginny are doing the dishes the muggle way.   
“So you and Hermione are fighting?”  
“Yes.”  
“Well, what happened.”  
“Minerva told us about the addendum. I was shocked and nearly told Harry and Luna about it, so Hermione took me outside, told me not to ruin the night. One thing let te another and she just seemed so indifferent about the whole thing. She said the addendum wasn’t a big deal because people would have sex on their wedding night anyway. So I tried to reason with her, but you know Hermione…”  
“Let me guess, you ended up saying something you shouldn’t have?”  
“Sort of. I told her that this addendum was bad for people like Ron, Draco and her. People who are not sure they want to go through with the marriage.” Ginny looks ashamed to her feet.  
“Am I correct in guessing you meant to tell her you don’t want her forced to doing something she’s not ready for because the law says so?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Hermione is a smart girl, I’m sure she has realised what you meant bij know. And if she didn’t you better start groveling.” Molly teases, which causes the mood to lighten.

* * *

  
After Draco leaves Rons spends some time with Narcissa talking about where Draco might have gone. The best they can come up with is Malfoy Manor unfortunately the wards won’t let either Ron or Narcissa in. Ron hopes that Trendy and Danky will be able to get into the Manor even though they’re not yet bonded with Draco. When both elves return form Malfoy Manor with the news they were not be able to get in Ron closes of from his friends and spends the the remainder of the break in his room, only coming out every now and then to eat.

* * *

  
The evening before the kids have to get back to Hogwarts Molly organises the usual family dinner. It doesn't feel the same as in the past though. Hermione is spending the last night of break with her parents. Draco is still missing, which had lead to Ron not leaving his room and even though Narcissa does attend dinner she is rather subdued. Nobody has heard from Fred since new years even, but he's probably spending the evening with his finacé. Harry is spending is last night of break with his father-in-law instead of at the Burrow. Even the House elves who have become a part of the extended Weasley family are not there. Binky is spending the evening with Hermione while both Trendy and Danky are out in the muggle world searching for Draco.  
Molly however refuses to let this get in the way of the usual feast she prepares for her children the night before they go back to school.

* * *

  
When Ron and Ginny arrive at platform 9 ¾ both immediately say goodbye to their family before going of in a search of their assigned partners. Their search is fruitless both Hermione and Draco are nowhere to be found at the platform nor in the train.   
In the great Hall Ginny spots Draco first at the Slytherin table and points him out to Ron. When Ron moves to go to Draco he is stopped by Minerva.  
“I have to insist you move to the Gryffindor table mister Weasley. As you are aware it is mandatory to sit at your house table during feasts.”  
Ron grumbles but listens and sits down at the Gryffindor table. Ginny however doesn’t move. She hasn’t seen Hermione yet and is worried.  
“Headmistress? Have you heard of Hermione. She wasn’t in the train and she is not sitting at Gryffindor table. I’m worried something happened to her.”  
“Miss Granger is fine and excused from today’s feast. If you come to my chambers after the feast we’ll talk.” With those words Minerva leaves Ginny behind in order to move to the teachers table. Ginny stands for a few moments before sighing and moving to the Gryffindor table. At least Hermione is safe.  
When Ginny is seated Minerva stands to address the students.  
“Good evening students, I trust you all had a wonderful Christmas break. During the break a couple things happened you should be aware of. Professor Sprout got married on Christmas Day and has taken her husband's name. Please refer to her as Professor Longbottom from now on. I myself have gotten married on january first and have also taken my husbands name. I kindly ask of you to refer to me as headmistress or Professor Weasley from now on. Enjoy your meal.”  
After dinner Ginny goes to Minerva’s quarters and to her surprise it is Fred who opens the door and not Minerva.  
“Come in little sis. Minerva has a staff meeting and asked me to make sure you and my feature sister-in-law work things out.”  
Ginny walks in after Fred and finds Hermione already sitting on the sofa. Before Ginny can talk though Fred speaks up.  
“Please take a seat on the sofa and put your wand next to Hermione’s on the table. First Minerva wants you to know she is sorry if her revelation caused your fight. Secondly, yes Minerva and I eloped. Today is not the moment for explanations though. I’m sure Minerva is more than willing to answer all your questions regarding our wedding during your weekly tea. Lastly, I’m going to put a bubble around the sofa. You won’t be able to leave that bubble until you have sorted out your problem.”WIth a swish of Fred’s want a barrier appears around the sofa and he leaves the girls alone.  
They look at each other for a moment before the both speak at the same time.   
“I’m sorry.” They laugh for a few moments before Hermione speaks up.  
“I really am sorry. I didn’t realise at the time but I know now you tried to protect me. I talked to my mum and that led to some conclusions. The most important of which is that you did not mean to hurt me or make me feel bad. You wanted to protect me. I realise how a lot of people would have used this addendum as a way to get what they want. I also know you have been aware of your feelings toward me for longer and thus are further. It is likely that you are ready to have sex. You could have taken the same attitude as me, claiming it is just the way it is. Instead you got angry. You got angry because you want to wait for us to have sex until we’re both ready, don’t you?”  
“Yes, however I talked to my mum as well and has some revelations of my own. I shouldn’t have said you’re in the same situation as Ron and Draco, instead I should have explained that I want our first time to be special and it won’t be special now with the addendum.”  
“It could still be special Gin. I mean I don’t think I’m ready to have sex yet, but I am ready for more than kissing. Maybe we should move into an apartment. That way we have more privacy and maybe we can discover what I’m ready for.”Hermione ends her sentence in a sultry tone with a wink which causes Ginny to blush.  
“Maybe by the time Valentine’s day rolls around I’m ready for our wedding night. And if I’m not, well than we postpone the wedding.”  
“I guess that could work” Ginny agrees and stands up. She holds out a hand to Hermione.  
“Let’s get to bed. We’ll talk to Minerva about moving into an apartment during our weekly tea tomorrow.”  
By the end of the week the girls have moved into the apartment next to Harry and Luna. It turns out that Hermione is ready for quite a lot more than Ginny thought.

* * *

  
Ron and Draco don’t make as much progress as the girls. As soon as dinner is over Ron moves to the Slytherin table but when he gets there Draco is nowhere to be seen. Ron runs to the dungeons through short cuts in hope of arrives at the slytherin common room entrance before Draco but when it’s almost curfew Ron has to admit defeat  
The next week Ron tries to speak to Draco but he can’t find him and he isn’t in any of their joint classes. When Draco doesn’t show up for the slytherin Quidditch Ron decides to ask Hermione for help  
“Hermione, do you have a minute?”  
“Sure Ron. What is it?”  
“I was hoping you could put in a good word with Mcgonagall to help get me and Draco in the same room.”  
“Her name is Weasley now.”  
“I know but it feels just to weird. Will you help me?”  
“Sure. I’ll sent her a note and give you and Draco our tea time tomorrow. Be at her quarters at eight sharp.”  
“Thanks Hermione.”  
Monday evening Ron knocks on Minerva’s door at eight sharp. The door opens moments later and reveals his brother.  
“Come on in baby brother. Draco is already here.”  
Ron walks in to find Draco sitting on the sofa across from Minerva who is seated in an armchair.  
“Please sit down next to Mr Malfoy so we can get started.  
Rob sits down next to Draco while Fred settles in the chair next to Minerva  
“Headmistress, I’m not sure I can do this with my brother in the room.”  
“Well Mr Weasley since your brother is my husband and we’re meeting in our private chambers you don’t have a choice. Besides he might be of help and he will not repeat anything we talk about tonight to anybody outside of this room.”  
“O-okay.” Ron says a little apprehensive.  
“Now from what I’ve heard mr Malfoy has left the burrow on new year's day after hearing about the addendum and you haven’t sit down to talk about the addendum since. Am I correct?”  
“Yes.” Both boys answer simultaneously  
“Let’s start with you mr Malfoy. Why did you leave?”  
“The relationship between Ron and I is still very fragile and even if we wait as long as possible to get married I’m not sure Ron will be ready the. To have intercourse.”  
“Mr weasley, could you respond to that?”  
Ron does a few breathing exercises to control his temper before speaking  
“I’m not a virgin and though I admit that it is likely that intercourse during our wedding night would not be making love, I will be ready, am ready actually, to have intercourse.”  
“But is will not be regular sex it’s anal sex.”  
“I read the addendum Draco, I’m aware of what sort of sex we need to have.” Ron answers calmly.  
“Why are you so calm about this?” Malfoy nearly yells  
“Have you ever considered that you’re making to big a deal out of this. And I have a suspicion you’re projecting your own fears and insecurities. Anal is not that big a deal if you’re patient and use the right spells.”  
“How would you know?” Draco snaps  
Ron shrugs before answering. “Been there, done that.”  
“You took it up the but?” Fred exclaims.  
“What? Lavender wanted to know what…”  
“I’m going to stop you right there mr Weasley. There are things I do not wish to know.” Minerva interrupts them.  
“Now I believe you biggest problem is the lack of communication. Both of you have a tendency to jump to conclusion without bothering to hear what someone may have to say. So I’m ordering you to move i to an apartment together. I’ll assign you one of the bigger ones with two bedrooms. I also want you to talk to each other for an hour each night. I’m sure you house elves can help and referee if necessary. I’ll make sure you receive all the necessary information before the end of the week. That should enable you to move in during the weekend.”  
Ron and Draco say their tha ka before getting up. When they have reached the door Minerva speaks up again.  
“And Mr Malfoy. You can stop worrying about your father. The testimony of you, your mother and Miss Granger combined with you fathers pathetic attempt at breaking out of azkaban yesterday has lead to a dementor’s kiss. I am sorry for your loss but I hope you will be able to move on now the treat is gone.

 


	22. The wedding

**A/N: I've decided to change the rating. I'm not sure this story needs a M-rating, since there is no explicit sex in it, however I'm rather safe than sorry.**

**Enjoy the final chapter. Epilogue will be up in a few minutes.**

* * *

**Chapter 22 Wedding**

A week after Hermione and Ginny gave their weekly tea-time to Ron and Draco they're standing nervously in front of Minerva's quarters. When Fred opens the door both girls drop their shoulders.

"You girls go in, I'm just heading out." Fred tells them before moving past them into the castle.

As soon as they are set Hermione decides to dive right in.

"We need your help Minerva."

"Tell me what it is I can do."

Hermione looks at Ginny for help.

"We've been talking about the consummation of our marriage and have decided to go with transfiguration. We need you to learn the both of us how to perform this spell."

"The both of you?" Minerva asks surprised.

"Yes, we consider ourselves equals and want this reflected during our wedding night." Hermione answers in a matter of fact tone.

"Are you sure you don't want to go with a potion?"

"Potions only work for a limited time with transfiguration we're on control of when we return to our original anatomy."

"I understand. Well I'll see to it that you'll receive some books on human transfiguration and an explanation of the spell and wand movement. I'm sure with that you bright girls can figure it out."

"Please Minerva, I know this is awkward but we already looked into it. We've been practicing but something goes wrong and it just doesn't work." Hermione nearly yells in frustration.

Minerva gulps before relenting.

"Alright. Today I'll explain the wand movement and the pronunciation. I'll figure out a way we can practice without me getting in trouble for being around naked students and then next week one of you will come to practice. The week after the other can come." Minerva relents.

Both girls agree eagerly and the three go to work.

* * *

During the little downtime Hermione has between wedding preparations, studies, extra curricular activities with Ginny and trying to get Ron and Draco back on track, she spends on Bellatrix's diary. Unfortunately Bellatrix wrote in a sort of shorthand Hermione can't seem te decipher. By the end of january she gives up and owls bot Narcissa and Andromeda for help. Hoping the two sisters can shine a new light on the code. Since Hermione has sent a copy of the diary along with her request the sisters can take some time to decipher there sister's code before the three meet up a week before Hermione's wedding.

After consulting with Minerva Hermione has asked the sisters to meet her at the headmistress' office.

"Thank you both so much for coming here. As I explained I've been trying to decipher Bellatrix' diary in hopes of finding something that can help me get rid of my scar. Did you have any luck with the diary?"

Andromeda speaks first giving Hermione an apologetic glance. I only figured out a part of the text. That part only mused whether or not it is possible to embed a knife in dark magic. I'm sorry."

"No need for apologies, it's more than i managed to get out of the diary." Hermione tells Andromeda

"I did manage to translate the whole text. It does not say what she used, only ideas of things to try. I believe your only option would be finding a aid for every idea and try them one at a time." Narcissa speaks up.

"That's a good start."

"It might be a good start Hermione but I don't want you to get your hopes up. We might not be able to find a remedy for everything and even if we do she might have used a different idea not mentioned in her diary. I promise you however I will do anything I can to find a way to help you with your scar." Narcissa promises.

* * *

When it's Ginny's turn to practice her transfiguration she is lead into Minerva's chambers by Edo. He tells her to make herself comfortable while she waits for Minerva who is running late due to a minor accident in potions. Ginny is a little restless and keeps moving around. While pacing the room her eyes suddenly fall on a litter in familiar writing.

"Why is Binky writing Minerva?" Ginny mumbles while looking closer at the letter. Ginny gasps just as the door opens. Quickly Ginny takes a few steps away from the letter hoping Minerva won't catch onto what Ginny saw.

The practise goes well and Ginny feels confident about the wedding night. Back at Gryffindor tower Ginny immediately goes on a search for Hermione. When she finds her she drags her to her room for some privacy.

"I saw something at Minerva's tonight that I shouldn't have."

"I would think you're used to finding Minerva and Fred in all sorts of compromising position in the privacy of their quarters."

"Get your mind out of the gutter Hermione, it was nothing like that."

"Than what did you see?"

"A letter in the handwriting of Binky."

"Why would Binky write a letter to Minerva."

"That's what I thought. So I read it. I know I shouldn't have but I just needed to know. And well… it was about the elf sanctuary. I got the idea Minerva is the anonymous donor of the manor."

Hermione is quiet for a few minutes before nodding her head. "When you think about it it makes sense. Minerva has a big heart. She's always helping people, but she does so in a way that you don't know it is her. Plus she's the last McGonagall. Mcgonagall manor, which is supposedly located in the Scottish highlands, is huge from what Minerva has told me about it. It probably has several secluded properties on the land. It makes sense Minerva would give one of those properties to the elves since she likes to help people. Ad to that the fact that Minerva as head of Hogwarts was aware of the situation before most people would. This in combination with the fact the sanctuary was started before the wizarding community knew means Minerva as the anonymous donor makes perfect sense."

"As always you're right Hermione. Now what do we do?"

"Nothing. Minerva donated anonymous and we need to respect this."

"Shouldn't the world learn about her generosity?"

"Only if Minerva chooses to tell them."

* * *

The night before there wedding the girls spent at their respective parents house. Both are getting ready at their parents house. The girls have worked hard to have a wedding that is distinctively them, much to the desperation of their mothers who would love to see their only daughter's have a traditional wedding. In the end everything works out though. Ginny has chosen her mum and Bill as her bridesmaids. Bill because he is her favorite brother and her mum because of all their dish talks. Ginny will be wearing black a muggle pantsuit without a dress shirt while her mum will be wearing a dark grey bridesmaids dress and Bill will be wearing a dark grey suit. The girls have only talked about colors for themselves and their bridal party, not what kind of clothes and Ginny wants to surprise hermione with the muggle clothing assuming hermione will be wearing muggle clothes as well. But as the saying goed great minds think alike and Hermione has decided to go for wizarding clothes. She is wearing white dress robes while both Harry and Minerva, Hermione's bridesmaids will be wearing dark grey dress robes. They have chosen colorfull as dresscode for their guests, with the bridal party in white, black and greys they will stand out. After tossing a coin the night before it is decided that Ginny will go down the aisle first accompanied by her dad and Hermione will go second, also with her dad. They have arranged for portkeys to Hogwarts where they are getting married in the room of requirement, which will take the shape of the astronomy tower, only a few sizes bigger to assure enough room for everyone. Ginny and her bridal party will arrive first and Hermione's group will arrive ten minutes later. Leaving enough time for Ginny to get down the aisle.

As soon as her partly lands Ginny needs to be calmed by her mum.

"Don't worry Ginny, she'll be here and don't hurry either you have plenty of time to get down the aisle without running."

"I know, I'm just so excited. I'm finally going to marry the love of my life. And it honestly doesn't matter that a law got us here because she loves me too."

"Wonderful words darling. Now go stand next to your dad."

Ginny stands next to her dad while her mum and brother walk down the aisle. When they arrive in front of Hagrid who has agreed to officiate Ginny and her dad walk down the aisle. After her father gives her a kiss on the cheek and leaves her in front of Hagrid Ginny turns towards the back so she won't miss a second of Hermione walking down the aisle.

After a few minutes of waiting Minerva and Harry walk in wearing wizarding robes, to Ginny's surprise. When she catches sight of Hermione in wizarding dress robes a few moments later her mouth opens in surprise while tears form in her eyes. Hermione is wearing wizarding robes for her and it touches her deeply.

The ceremony is fairly simple. They use the standard vows and share a kiss and a hug. When they walk down the aisle holding hands as Mrs. and Mrs. Weasley Hermione turns to Ginny and whispers in her ear. "I love you." Ginny's smile is bright enough to light a room and she turns the whisper in Hermione's ear "I love you too."


	23. Epilogue

**A/N: the epilogue is just some blobs to fill you in on what happens afterwards. It think it fills in most of the gaps left, but feel free to pm me if you miss anything.**

**I'm thinking about writing the wedding night as a smutty type oneshot. I'm not sure I can pull it off however if you're interested I'm gonna try.**

* * *

**Chapter 23 Epilogue**

When neither Hermione or Ginny has had her period six weeks after their wedding the girls decide to use a pregnancy test spell. Both get a positive result. Not what they had planned, but with Binky and both their mums they are sure they can make it work.

* * *

During Harry's and Luna'swedding people start noticing the girls gained some weight. This combined with the fact they're not drinking any alcohol leads to people coming up to them and congratulate them. Hermione feels she's stealing the spotlight from Harry and Luna, but they both assure her it is fine. Harry reminds her she should be thankful, people coming to the conclusion themselves means they don't have to make an announcement.

* * *

At their twelve week check-up the girls learn they are pregnant with twins, the both of them. Ginny actually faints when she hears the news and both girls worry how they are going to manage four kids. Binky however has the solution. Ask another house elf to come live with them and they have four pairs of hands to take care of the kids.

* * *

Ron and Draco have been trying to work through their issues but don't make any real progress until the learn about the set of twins the girls are expecting. They realise they can't give up the wizarding world or their family and decided to go and get married. They Surprise their family and friends by eloping.

* * *

Shortly after Ron and Draco get married Fred and Minerva announce they won't be having any kids. Their exempt from the reproduction part of the law because doctors at St. Mungo's have concluded Fred is infertile.

* * *

Ginny and Hermione decide on minerva, Fred, Ron and Draco as the godparents of their children.

* * *

Ginny and Hermione both give birth to two healthy girls. Ginny a month before her due date and Hermione a week after Ginny. Both girls are overwhelmed even with the help of two house elves and Rond and Draco step up.

* * *

Seeing the caring site of the other leads both men to finally letting go their past and enables them to fall in love.

* * *

A year and a half after the law is first announced another addendum is passed. This addendum allows for male-couples to adopt instead of carrying a child. The addendum is made after several men end up in St. Mungo's with severe complication with their pregnancy.

* * *

Ron and Draco use this addendum as a excuse to adopt a brother and sister who live in an orphanage where they volunteer from time to time.

* * *

Try as they might, Andromeda, Narcissa and Hermione never manage to find a cure for Hermione's scar. Hermione takes a little time to grieve this before deciding to wear her scar as a badge of honer.

**The End**


End file.
